A Flame in the Dark
by GingerSpice-8675309
Summary: Nia is recruited into the YYH gang by Koenma. Will a new love bloom? Or will a forgotten love be rekindled? HieiXOC ... Rated T just in case
1. A New Recruit

**(This starts out at the time Yusuke and Kuwabara are in a tournament to receive Genkai's training)**

~3rd Person POV~

Koenma sat at his desk reading through files of demons that had been in the archives, searching for information on a certain individual.

The ogre George burst into Koenma's office with a stack of papers that went above his head. "Koenma Sir, the paper work is starting to pile up, if-" he stopped when he saw Koenma flipping through a file. He then realized that he was being completely ignored. George looked at Koenma as he continued to flip through the files, "Excuse me Sir, what are you doing?" Koenma continued to ignore him.

As George was about to say something else, the door opened to show Kurama, followed by Hiei walk into the room. "You sent for us?" Kurama asked.

Koenma lifted his head to Kurama, "Yes, I have a task for the both of you while Yusuke is busy with Genkai." Koenma slides a file toward Kurama for him to see it. At this time he finally notices George, "When did you get here ogre?" he asked in all honesty.

George didn't answer, he knew Koenma didn't really care.

Kurama finished looking at the file then handed it to Hiei. Once Hiei was done looking it over he handed the file back to Kurama and leaned against the wall. "What do you want us to do?" Kurama asked.

"I want you to find this girl, Nia, and bring her back here. As you can tell from her record, she has a lot of criminal history. But for the past the past 50 years she has tried to repent for her crimes of killing humans to saving humans and killing demons that threaten them. She now is known by many demons as, Black Shadow." He stopped to take the file from Kurama, then continued. "Although, she wants to repent for what she has done, I believe she will be able to do that while helping Yusuke. So, bringing her here and making sure she doesn't kill me is your mission."

Once Koenma finished Hiei left the room, followed by Kurama.

~Nia's POV~

I sat on the roof top of a tall building in the middle of the city. I strained my senses to pick up the slightest bit of demonic energy. As the breeze began to pick up, I shut my eyes and let my guard down to feel the cool breeze. Night was my favorite time, the cold that came with it gave me a blissful feeling. As I open my eyes I felt a demonic presence closing in, it moved very fast. It took little time to reach me. It approached me from behind and stopped once on the roof. I turn slowly to see a male demon about my size, dressed in a black cloak with a white scarf and headband. His crimson red eyes looked strait into mine.

"Are you Nia?" He sounded very board and seemed to know who I was already by the tone in his voice.

"And what if I am?" I say wondering what he was up to.

"Then you need to come with me."

I immediately enter his mind and try to cause him pain, but he did not respond to it.

"You're gonna need a better trick then that to work on me," he said it so simple as if I couldn't do anything to him.

With my lightning quick speed I pull out my silver rode, transform it with my energy and slash at the demon in front of me. I was shocked to see him there, he still stood there and had blocked my blow with his katana. _Impressive_, I thought wondering just who he was. I summon some of my power and command the shadows to wrap around him and immobilize him. He somehow saw this coming and jumped to a different location behind me. _He's fast_, I thought as I swing around and hit him with my scythe. He blocks it again. We stood looking at each other with a glare, trying to figure the other out. After a few minuets we began to fight each other, neither of us landing a blow.

I suddenly I feel another presence and jump back from the fight. Not a moment later another demon landed on the roof top. This one wore a school uniform from one of the schools she had seen around this area. His eyes were a brilliant green color and his hair was red. "Hiei, we are supposed to bring her with, us not fight her." He said this kindly, but there was a under tone that seemed to be telling me he was scolding him.

He turns putting his katana away, all he said in reply was, "Hn." Something told me that he was angry with this new demon.

The red head turned to me and said, "I am sorry for my partners actions. My name is Kurama, and this is Hiei." My eyes narrow in the direction of the one who called himself Kurama I had known a Kurama many years ago but this was definitely not him. I then turned my eyes on Hiei and looked him over as Kurama continued, "Koenma wants to meet you Nia. Would you come with us."

I turn my gaze back at Kurama glaring harder this time. "Meet me? We've already met, and I had told him to leave me out of all this crap." I say as I remember the toddler of a ruler. My rage started to get to me and out of annoyance and the feeling of wanting to hit that brat on the head I say, "Alright, take me to him." I didn't care what these demons thought of my tone. I couldn't care less about the way I acted in front of demons who I could escape from easily. I stopped mid thought and thought over everything. I realized Hiei would be tougher then i thought to get away from.

"Good." I hear Kurama say as a portal open up beneath me and the other two.

~Hiei's POV~

When we got back to Koenma's office I leaned on the wall and crossed my arms, thinking about the fight I was just in. _She's stronger than she looks_, I thought reliving the fight in my mind. I look up and see Nia march up to Koenma's desk and glared hard at Koenma. "Alright you brat. Now what the hell do you want." Her voice was full of rage that was barley being controlled. I smirked to myself looking at Koenma hiding behind his desk.

"Now, now, Nia. No need to be angry." Koenma said as he got lower in his seat.

"What do you mean "no need"? I said to you long ago that I wanted no part in any of this crap."

Koenma suddenly calmed down and said, "Nia. I know what happened took it's toll on you, but if you help me with this I will do my best to help."

I narrow my eyes not understanding what he meant. Nia suddenly lost all her anger and asked in a quiet voice, "You would do that?"

"Yes." Koenma said simply.

Nia was quiet for a moment, "Alright. Now what?"

* * *

Here's some OC info on Nia...

_**Nia**_  
**Age**- 200  
**Hair**- Black (up in a high ponytail except for her bangs)  
**Eyes**-Gold  
**Height**- 4'9"  
**Clothing**- She wears a long black trench-coat with red trim. She hides the lower part of her face behind the tall collar of her coat. She wears tight black skinny jeans and simple black shoes. Under her trench coat she wore a simple, "form fitting" white T-shirt. Around her waist on top of her shirt she has a thick black sash.  
**Abilities**- Nia is able to enter a persons mind and cause them extreme pain. In the case of a low level Demon she can cause so much pain she can kill them without lifting a finger. This ability dose not work as well with stronger willed foes, so she has developed the ability to call on the shadows. She can use her spirit energy to solidify the shadow and use it to her needs. As for a weapon she has a 10 inch long silver rode in her sash that she can change into a scythe using her spirit energy.

* * *

I hope you like it! Can't wait to hear what you think! :)


	2. Gate of Betrayal

**(6 months later)**

~Nia's POV~

I stood in Koenma's office next to Hiei as Koenma spoke about Maze Castle and the Makai insects. "Why should I bother helping that worthless human?"

"Because when your through, Hiei, I will consider both yours and Kurama's records clean."

At this Hiei fell silent to consider. "Fine, if it will get me out of here I'll help."

"And you better keep your promise, brat." I say glaring at the toddler.

He sunk lower in his chair, "Y-yes ma'am."

With that a portal opened up beneath of us. With a flash of light we appeared in a tree, many low ranking demons ran away. I looked down at the two humans I was told about. The greaser, who was spirit detective, and his friend, the Elvis impersonator. "It seems you could use some help." Kurama stated to them.

"If those nothings were to much for you we're going to have some serious trouble." Hiei added shortly after. We jumped from the tree and landed in front of them.

"Well, well, well, the thieves. Well what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked clearly surprised to see use.

"Even that fool Koenma knew it would take more then human power to kill the Saint Beasts." Hiei stated.

"By aiding in this mission Koenma has assured us we can clear our slats in spirit world." Kurama added shortly after Hiei.

He chuckled, "I guess Koenma heard me complaining." He turned to look at his friend, "Hey Kuwabara let me introduce you to these guys. That's Hiei, and his name is Kurama." He then noticed me. "Hey, who are you?"

"Nia." was the only thing I said to him.

"Nia is a demon that Koenma had Hiei and I recruit. She'll be helping us." Kurama explained.

"Well as long as she helps." Yusuke said not knowing how to react.

"I don't now whats going on, but it sure is nice to have a helping hand." Kuwabara said shortly after, giving me a goofy smile.

"Helping is not the right word." Both Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at Hiei not understanding what he meant, "Koenma might regard us as equals, but I do not. Once inside the castle I suggest you let us do the work. As far as I'm concerned, we're babysitting." '_That's just like you Hiei_,' I thought as Kurama chuckled to himself.

"Listen you puny jerk face, I'm gonna have to beat you up if you keep talking down to us that way!" Kuwabara said annoyed, bending down to Hiei.

"Let's avoid fighting, you're not worth it." Hiei stated. Kuwabara punched at Hiei but fell to the ground as Hiei got closer to Yusuke. "But you Detective are a different story. I plan to take my revenge on you, so consider this fair warning." Kuwabara punched at him again but fell to the ground as Hiei moved back to his original spot._ 'He's so slow, why is he even here?'_ I thought.

"Hiei we must face this current business before you start your own." Kurama told Hiei.

"Don't worry three eyes. If we survive this I'll Be glad to take you on. Now is this a perfect team or what!"

With a "Hn." from Hiei and a mad Kuwabara, we made our way to the castle. Once at its entrance Yusuke said, "Well this place is homey." Yusuke said once at its entrance.

"So I guess we're just gonna walk right in?"

"Any prize worth having usually requires a risk." Kurama said to Kuwabara.

"I say we make them come out here and fight us up front, like we're not bunch of sissy's."

"Your sense of strategy is amazing." Hiei remarked full of sarcasm. I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Are you talking to me runt boy?!" Kuwabara turned to Hiei, wanting to punch him, I'm sure.

"Let's go!" Yusuke said annoyed.

The five of us walked down the stone hallway. As we neared the end of it, a purple eye with wings flew toward us, we all gasp in surprise. "Welcome to Maze Castle."

"Whoa, it talked." Kuwabara stated in amazement.

"Of course, were else do you think it came from?" I was becoming annoyed with his constant stupidity.

He was about to say something but was cut off by the flying eye, "Those who enter Maze Castle must be trialed by the Gate of Betrayal."

"What do you mean, tried?" As Yusuke spoke I narrowed my eyes at the flying eye.

It flew off to a hidden switch in the wall and pulled it down. The hall began to shack, "Urameshi, why did you have to ask?"

"The ceiling!" Kurama gasped looking up.

~3rd Person POV~

Without hesitation Nia pushed Hiei to the ground, "Stay there! Don't touch the ceiling!" All of them, except Hiei, push the ceiling with all their strength.

Hiei turned to Nia with a glare. "What the hell Nia!?" Yusuke screamed at her.

"It's alright, I've come across this type of thing before. It will push down enough weight to slowly crush us. As long as he doesn't touch the ceiling we can hold it long enough for him to get to that switch."

"That doesn't explain why you shoved** Hiei** out of the way!" Kuwabara screamed at her, obviously not trusting Hiei with his life.

Nia looked at Hiei with a small smile, "I pushed Hiei down because I know he won't leave us here to get killed." Hiei sat on the ground glaring at Nia. "Reach that lever Hiei!" she screamed as the ceiling gave way.

"You crazy! We can't trust that guy! Just look, he doesn't care at all about us!" Kuwabara insisted.

"The ugly one has a point."

"Well it's to late now to pick someone else." She turned her head to look at Hiei.

"I've already vowed my revenge on the detective. Maybe I'll handle that now."

"Yeah, but I know you wouldn't let this ceiling do us in. I have a feeling quick deaths aren't your thing." His eyes widened a little at what she said. "Go on Hiei, I trust you." He looked at her not knowing what to think. She hadn't known Hiei for that long. Since she was recruited, her and Hiei had only seen each other a few times, but Hiei reminded her of herself in many ways, and that was why she was sure he wouldn't let them down.

"Go, Hiei!" Yusuke yelled.

Hiei ran at the switch with a burst of speed, he was about to pull the switch when he suddenly stopped and turned around. "What's the deal? pull the stupid switch already!" Kuwabara screamed at him as the ceiling slowly became heavier. Nia couldn't hear what that tiny demon was saying to Hiei but she could sense something was wrong. Hiei turned completely and began to chuckle, "What the Hell are you laughing at!" Kuwabara screamed again.

"Take a guess you fool."

"Damn...you!"

"Yes you find amusement in their pain. Now imagine the satisfaction that will come from their final screams!" the small demon began to laugh.

"Hiei!" Kuwabara cried in desperation, as he and the others where now pushing up from a squatting position or on their knees.

"A wise choice, the bolder would have crushed you anyway," it said flying away.

Hiei glared harshly at the demon and jumped in front of it, "Thanks for the clue!" He slashed at the demon, wounding it, but not enough to kill it. He then rushed to the leaver and pulled it up, stopping the ceiling from crushing the others.

The ceiling stopped, "He came through!" Yusuke exclaimed. They all watched as a giant boulder fell on Hiei, "Hiei!" Kuwabara, Yusuke and, Kurama looked on in disbelief, but Nia knew better then to think he would be done in like that. Her and Hiei had fought when they met, she knew that this was nothing.

The four of them ran out to see Hiei standing on top of the boulder facing the now squirming demon eye. "Tell your masters, this is their chance to beg for mercy!"

After a moment Yusuke let out a large sigh, "Hey you alright?"

"Yeah I just can't feel my arms right now," he told Kuwabara lightly tapping his own face.

As Hiei jumped down in front of them Nia spoke, "I knew you would come through." Hiei looked at her, he didn't know what the feeling he had in his chest was, he had never felt it before...

"I trusted you too, but you did have me worried. Hell of an actor," Yusuke complimented as he gave Hiei a pat on the back. He pulled his hand back, "Ya know, not everyone can pretend to laugh at their dieing friends."

What he said brought Hiei back in to the real world, "Hn, friends are just a crutch for the weak." He turned and walked away, "And I wasn't acting."

_'Of course you were Hiei_,' Nia thought sarcastically, letting out a sigh and a small smile.

"Don't confuse it the only reason I saved you was because I might need your help." He continued to walk in to the castle.  
He left thinking about the feeling in his chest.

"That's his way of saying, your welcome. You will learn." Kurama explained.

"Right."

"Well, he still ticks me off."

The four of them continued through the castle after Hiei. leaving Nia enough time to wonder why she had pushed Hiei and not one of the other three.


	3. Genbu

~Nia's POV~

The five of us walked down the hall, going deeper into Maze Castle. All was silent until a small trilling beep sounded in the air. Kuwabara jumped back, and yelled in shock. Yusuke pulled a small circular communicator out of his pocket, it looked like one of those makeup travel things human women kept with them. Kuwabara straitened up, "What is that thing? Is it safe?"

"Idiot, if it were dangerous he wouldn't have it."

"It's just the communication mirror I got from Botan."

"Hello, Yusuke-"

'_Why did you do that?_' Hiei's voice rang in my head, making me jump slightly.

'_So your a psychic too?_' I respond dodging the question.

Hiei turned slightly and glared at me, '_You know what I mean_.' He sounded calmer then I had expected him to be.

I let out a sigh, '_Not even I know for sure Hiei..._' Hiei turned away from me and let out one of his signature "Hn's"

Yusuke was now off the communicator with Botan and turned to Kurama, "Hey Kurama, what do you know about these four saint people? Botan pushed us down that hole like a couple of cows and I didn't have a chance to ask her."

"She wouldn't have told you much I'm afraid. Ever sense the barrier wall was raised around this city, Spirit World intelligence virtually forgot this place existed."

"What do you know?" Kuwabara snapped.

"Lets just say, when you see their body's you may be very surprised."

**"Terrified."** Kurama gasped and turned looking for the source of the voice, as did the rest of us. **"Isn't that more like it?"**

"Who said that?" Kuwabara said frantically looking around.

The voice began to laugh,** "There's a door behind you, please, take it."** We turned to see a door that I was sure wasn't there before.

Kuwabara and Yusuke both opened the door to reveal a bare, open corridor. It was dark with only torches on the wall for light, I could feel something close by, "Careful, there's something in here." The four of them turned to me Kuwabara was about to ask a question as Yusuke walked to a torch, picked it up, and threw it toward the middle of the room.

The torch's light revealed a large rock demon that resembled a turtle. It began to chuckle,** "Welcome, trespassers."**

Kuwabara jumped back a little, "Okay, I'm surprised," he said, clearly remembering what Kurama had said earlier.

**"I am Genbu of the Four Saint Beasts. Do you have a request before you die?"**

"Yeah, tell me how a beast is a saint, I'm lost." I couldn't help but smirk at Yusuke's words.

Genbu obviously ignored him, **"This stairwell is the only way to the castle tower. You can either defeat me and go up on your own, or be dragged there once you've stopped breathing!"** He smashed his tail to the ground leaving a crater the same size as himself. **"Why don't you all attack me at once? Then the last one left won't feel lonely."** He said it as if he cared, but it was only a mask, we all knew he wanted to kill us.

"He's a rock Urameshi! How are we supposed to fight against a talking rock?!"

Before I had a chance to say that I would fight, Kurama stepped forward, "I will fight him."

"Are you sure?" Yusuke asked with a small amount of concern.

"It would be ill advised for all of us to attack without first knowing his power." He turned his head to us, "Besides I can't let Hiei and Nia take all the credit for this mission." He turned toward the Saint Beast and walked forward.

**"You want to die one by one? I can do that too."**

"Hey wouldn't we be better off luring him back to that drop down ceiling or something?!"

"Obviously you are underestimating Kurama." I had a feeling Hiei was about to say it but I beat him to it. I have known Kurama longer then anyone here would have expected. And even he doesn't know that. While on a mission with Kurama about 2 months ago I had asked him if he knew about Yoko Kurama. He then proceeded to tell me that he was Yoko Kurama and was in human form. '_I don't think he remembers me at all..._' I think sadly, hiding a sullen look behind my collar. I didn't notice right away but Hiei had looked at me for a while with a confused look. I let out a depressed sigh, "Just watch, he is much more skilled then what you think." Although I had a little doubt, Kurama was weaker in his human form.

~Kurama's POV~

"Sir, the first move is yours."

I stood waiting for it to attack me until I heard Yusuke, "Hey stone man's doing something freaky with his tale!" I turn to see Genbu's tail coming out of the ground. It lunged at me, but I jumped out of the way, but the side of the tail slashed my chest. Causing me to winced in pain. "Kurama!" I hear Yusuke shout as I fall and land in a crouch facing Genbu.

Genbu retracted his tail laughing,** "Thanks to my bodies structure, I can become one with any type of rock. With a little rearranging I can make any stone my tail. And seance this whole chamber's made of stone I have you surrounded. There's no where to run!"**

I stood up holding my wound.

"Aw, man now he's wounded."

"Maybe we should help?"

I turn my head to them hurriedly, "There is no need," I didn't want to get them involved if I could help it, "I've been hurt. But he will not take me by surprise again."

Genbu scoffed**, "Wait until you see the full extent of my power! Then you won't be so confident."** He laughed then began to sink into the ground.

"Do something Kurama!" Kuwabara welled at me.

I watched as he sank completely into the ground leaving me on edge and frantically thinking of a way to defeat him. "Now he could be anywhere." "I can't even sense his energy!" I heard Yusuke and Kuwabara say as I concentrate on the surroundings. Genbu jumped out of the ground behind me, but this time I was ready for him. "Same old trick." I said jumping out of the way. He was beginning to be predictable. Too predictable.

"Watch for his tail!"

Just then his tail was behind me. I jumped out of the way of his frontal attack and did a back flip to dodge his tail. I landed in a crouch holding my wound, jumping and dodging was much harder to do while wounded. I scanned the room, he had disappeared again.

"Where did that freak go now?"

I gasped, I sensed him just in time before he could jump right in front of me and grab me. I did a few twists and turns to dodge his tail that reached after me. I landed on my feet this time leaning forward in an attempt to lessen the pain from my wound. '_Damn! I'm not getting anywhere like this._' I thought in frustration, as Genbu's laugh was heard throughout the dark corridor. **"You'll never defeat me by just running away."**

"Yes, Genbu. I believe you're right." I grab under my hair and pull out my rose.

"A flower?"

"That's he's trying to win the beast over, I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's no ordinary flower." I concentrate my spirit energy on the flower, "Rose Whip!" The rose stretched into a thorn covered whip.

Rose petals filled the air, and Kuwabara and Yusuke stood looking a tad bit confused. "Well everything's coming up roses."

"It smell's girly. I don't think I like it."

"Oh, sure, I guess he should be a tough guy like you and be obsessed with kittens," he began to chuckle.

"Shut up!"

They both shut up as Genbu began to speak, **"You still don't understand. What good will a fancy whip do if you don't know where I am?"**

"Yes, not being able to find you is a problem." I say calmly.

**"Ug! You just can't be scared can you? Well, I'll soon change that!"**

I focused on finding him, after a few moments I found him, "Found you!" I said jumping to where he is only to have him jump out at me too. This isn't an issue, "Rose Whip Lash!" I say hitting him repeatedly with my whip. His stone body didn't have a chance, I jumped passed him and landed, back toward him, his body falling in pieces.

"Ug, How did you find me?" His decapitated head asked.

"You're smell. After filling the room with the roses sweet aroma, your putrid odor was easy for me to find."

"Well that's no fair. Why is it none of my fights ever end that quick." Yusuke said as him and the others joined me.

"Beat him with one blow! Now that's what I call a whip." Kuwabara added

"You idiots it only looked easy because Kurama was the one fighting. If you would have fought. You would have died in under a minuet. " Hiei said in response.

"Why does everything you say make me want to bash your face in?"

"Children! Would you mind saving it for the bad guys?"

"Okay but he started it."

"I guess now we go up the stairs."

I nod in agreement, and Yusuke started to walk toward the stairs. I gasp feeling something is not right. "I feel my fight is not over." We turn to see the once disassembled Genbu reassemble himself.

**"You can disassemble me all you like I'll come back together every time. Actually it makes for a really nice attack!"** His arms launched at me in pieces.

"Rose Whip Lash!" I say as I bombard him with my whip.

**"Hehehe, want to try again?"**

'_Damn!'_

**"Let's end this how would you like to be stoned to death?!"** He pulls the same move again, but this time I notice a small glowing red stone in the mix. As the attack came back at me, I turn to face it, not dodging. Rocks pelt me as I stay in the middle of the attack. I spot the red stone and reach for it. The attack passes and I fall to one knee gasping for air because of the pain I felt all over.** "You're not even fighting back now those blows must have made you insane."** I chuckled as I turn to face him.** "Yes I'm sure of it now you're laughing at nothing. W-wait, how did you get on the ceiling? Ug, what's wrong."**

Yusuke and Kuwabara Laughed uncontrollable at the misshapen Genbu.** "Ah! what did you do to me!"**

"I took this," I said holding up the glowing red stone for him to see.

**"Ug, what's that?"**

"I believe this is the hypothalamus portion of your brain, it regulates all the functions of your body. Including the process of putting you back together. It seems to relay and energy signal when you separate, making it very easy to find."

**"You can't do this! Give it back to me!"**

I throw it in the air, "Farewell." I then slashed it in half, causing Genbu to explode.

"Good work Kurama!"

I fall to my knees gripping my wound and grunting as the pain came back to me. "Kurama!" I looked up to see Nia before me, with a worried expression, Something about her then seemed... familiar...

~Hiei's POV~

I look as Nia ran toward Kurama on the ground and begin to console him, asking if he was okay. I didn't know why but I felt annoyed, I ignored the feeling and said, "If Kurama is injured we are going to have some problem's."

"I'm sorry Yusuke."

"Nah, you've earned yourself a break any way."

"Kurama, let me see your wound." Nia said. we all looked at her.

"Alright," he said taking his hand from his wound.

Nia put one hand on Kurama's wound and the other on a shadow. We all looked in amazement as the shadow climbed up her arm and down the other to his wound. The shadows circled the wound until Nia took her hand away. "I can't heal your wound, I need more training for that, but I can get rid of the pain."

"Thank you. I feel much better." He said with a gentle smile. I noticed Nia try and hide a blush be hind her collar. This feeling of annoyance latched onto me again and without thinking I shot Kurama an icy glare. He seemed to notice my glare and got up as we all walked to the staircase.

Without thinking my eyes fell on Nia as we pressed forward into the castle.

* * *

Hope you like it! :)


	4. Byakko

Chapter 4!

Yeah! :D

P.S. - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my OC

* * *

~Nia's POV~

We where half way up a tower when Yusuke stopped and looked at Kurama, "Kurama. How terrible is that wound?"

He looked down and put a hand on it. "Fine, as long as I can walk."

"Kurama will survive as long as he doesn't push himself to hard." I turn to Kurama, "You are in no shape to fight that's for sure. What I did masks the pain, it will not, on the other hand, stop your body from giving out if you go to far." I didn't notice my voice slowly become worried for him.

"Thank you, Nia."

"Well, I want to know just what you did back there!"

I turn to Kuwabara slightly annoyed, "Even the darkest shadows have light. I very recently have been developing an ability to harness this feint light and with my own spirit energy allow it to heal."

"Oh..."

"Well that means we've got four fighters left, and one of them is worthless." Hiei added

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself short stuff."

"Maybe I'm going out on a limb here, but I think he meant you." Yusuke said back to Kuwabara.

"Is that so. Then maybe I should show you something." He turned to us, "What do you think I was doing for the last six months while you where off training with Genkai? Letting you get better then me? Nuh-uh!" He bent down focusing his spirit energy into his hand, "Spirit Sword!" A orange sword appeared in his hand and he then pointed it at Yusuke.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"You see what I've learned Urameshi? I don't need too use the tip of that sword to make it work anymore." He began to chuckle, "It's just my pure energy and I bet it can kick the crap out of your spirit gun."

"That depends on what finger I use."

"Well as it turns out he's only partially worthless." Hiei said regarding his earlier coment.

"Wanna die!?"

"Hn, go ahead and try it."

"Hey!" Yusuke said to both of them.

"Yeah, yeah, let him live. I'm sure he'll be saying sorry when he sees what else I can do." He pointed his sword up, "Sword get long!" his sword extended and crashed through the ceiling.

"Wow, it even come's with a spear attachment." Yusuke commented.

Then again he began to chuckle like an idiot, "I can make it any size I want it to be." He retracted his sword so it dissipated, "I know when Genbu showed up I was a little, what's the word? Freaked. But that's not gonna happen from now on my friends. Because Kuwabara's got the good stuff." He then fell to the ground, "Don't worry you guy's just sometimes the sword makes me a little dizzy."

Yusuke got up in his face, "You're not making us look good."

We all gasp when we hear a yell and the hall start to shack around us. "I don't know what kind of monster makes that sound, but I have a hunch it's our next enemy." Kuwabara said.

"Yusuke!" Botan said from the communicator.

"Sorry I'll have to call you later." With that he hung up on her. The roar came again and this time I heard Kurama, "That, is Byakko. And he doesn't sound very pleased."

"Let's go." Yusuke said as we all took off running. We stopped at the top where we where out in the open. I could hear Hiei, "Tiger," he said as we all looked at Byakko, sure enough he was a large white tiger on two legs.

"Intruders will pay for coming this far into my territory."

"It's a pity they don't have him in a zoo."

"I'll take this one." Hiei stated looking at the beast.

"Back off, didn't I say I was taking the next one?!" With that Kuwabara walked forward toward him, obviously freaked.

"Don't think you're dominate just because you tor up Genbu. He was weak! He could talk to the demons in the city by going through the castle walls. That is why we didn't kill him ourselves. I am a real beast, I have been caged in this place for too long. Without play, without bones, without blood! Until now. Human's, I will rip you apart and eat you myself!"

"Gee, how nice."

"Hiei, Kurama, Nia." The three of us narrow our eyes at him. "I'll feed your bodies to the Fugouki!" He let out a loud roar that made the floor shake and made parts of it crumble to the ground far below. "It's a long way to the ground, I'll send you all there unless you fight me. Of course your weak bodies will be broken either way."

"Monster he thinks he's so tough!"

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke tried to pull him back.

"Step off!" he said pushing Yusuke out of his way.

"Dammit."

"You really think you can beat him."

"Well of course half pint!" he barked back at Hiei.

"This isn't the time to pretend you're tough." Yusuke said after him.

"Leave me alone!"

"You don't believe you can over power me with just one human do you?!"

"Lets fight Byakko monster!"

~Kuwabara's POV~

"Oh, please I can't stay angry if you make me laugh!"

"I'm serious! Come down hear so I can knock your lights out!"

"Oh stop it, I can tear you into pieces with nothing but the hairs on my main."

"Oh really." I didn't by his crap, he wasn't that tough, he's too scared to even come down and face me!

Byakko pulled out some of his hair and blew it in the air. With a flash of light his hairs turned into four monster, dog, turtle, mutant things. '_Well I guess he wasn't joking about the hair._'

"These beasts are a small part of myself. Like me they are hungry, and you are the perfect new meat. They don't like sharing either so you might be in the middle of a little tug-of-war."

'_Great what am I gonna do now?!_'

One of them, jumped toward me and slashed at me chest. I did my best to dodge but it didn't work. I fall to one knee holding my chest. Urameshi called out to me, but I heard something that caught me by surprise. All four of the beasts that were trying to kill me where squirming in pain or something. "What did you do!" Byakko ordered me.

"It's not him. It's me." I turn to see Nia in front of the others. "Your little pets have power but there willpower is low."

"What are you doing you bitch?!"

"I might think that Kuwabara is annoyingly stupid, but I'm not gonna let him die for it." Her words annoyed me but at least she didn't want me dead. "And I don't think this is very fair, don't you? Maybe I should just kill off these things now!" The beasts let out enormously loud roars of pain.

"Nia! stop!" I yelled back at her. The roaring stopped and was quieted to whimpers, whatever she was doing she still was. "I never go back on my word! If this freak wants to play that way then fine, so be it!" With that I turn to the beasts that were shaking there heads. Clearing them of the pain I guess... "Spirit Sword!"

"Ah, so you can use your spirit energy as a weapon, very impressive, but I'm afraid it won't help for very long!"

I fought these things not getting anywhere the only thing I achieved was a bunch of painful scratches. "Kuwabara, let me take them instead. I know you want to fight this one but there's way to many of those things to swing a sword at! My shot gun blasts just make more sense okay?! Come on Kuwabara please!"

"Stay right there! I'm not asking for help and if you come up here I swear I'll turn this word on you! I'm no wimp Urameshi, and I'm not stopping unless Byakko comes and kills me himself."

"If that's your choice of death then fine. Beasts, you may now tear off his arms and legs and dived him amongst yourselves, but leave the body for me so I can finish him!"

"Sorry monsters, Genkai just fixed these arms and I'm not breaking them again." I ran from the beasts but I was slashed at again.

"Hey don't die for being stupid you dope. Let me take over! There's no way you can beat all four of those beasts by swinging your sword around. Think about it!"

"He's right." Urameshi was right I wasn't getting anywhere with what I was doing. But I wasn't giving up! I look back at Urameshi and a sudden plan sparked, "He's right!" I ran toward Urameshi and the skinny trail he was on. I ran as fast as I could down the trail with all four beasts on my tail.

Byakko chuckled, "You know you can't escape."

I stop dead in my tracks and turn to face the monsters and Byakko, "Who in the world said anything about escaping?" All four of them where lined up perfectly, "Sword get longer! Eat this!" I said and proceeded to make a giant, monster shish kabob. I must have impressed them because everyone went silent. "It's true I couldn't win by swinging my sword, but I could win by stabbing it once I got all four of these suckers lined up." I laughed at just how great my plan had been.

"Nice one Kuwabara."

"Yes, he actually did something clever."

"Watch it Hiei. No use getting jealous on me just course I'm good."

"But what are you gonna do know?"

"I don't know."

"They're still a part of me, they just need more energy!" Byakko busted the energy of the beasts and they began to chase me as the ran while linked together. I ran around the tower and linked them around there making it impossible for them to escape.

"That's a little move I like to call the "Spirit Sword Monster Beats Donut"!"

"Ug, idiot." Hiei says.

"I think "Monster Beast Donut" is a perfect name."

"Sorry sir, I don't like this one, got chocolate with sprinkles?" Yusuke said to Byakko while laughing laughing.

"My own pray mocks me? I will not tolerate that!"

"You best get ready to tolerate a lot more, you poor excuse for a cat!" I say. Byakko screamed and a bolt of lightning or something came down and destroyed the tower behind us along with the monsters. I walk forward ready to fight, "Tear up the castle however you want. It doesn't change the fact that your little monsters are beat and your about to be next."

"You human I am Byakko the white tiger of the Four saint beasts and the greatest predator that ever lived."

"Yeah I think you said that already, and I'm Kuwabara! Now lets go!" I hoped Nia was watching this. Nia is small and scary but I could tell that she had a heart after what happened to Kurama, '_I hope she dose that to me when I'm done._' For some reasone I felt a glare on the back of my head. Before I could tell who it was Byakko jumped at me when he landed in front of me the vibration made me get tossed in the air a bit. '_Gee he looks a lot bigger up close._' Byakko was focusing his energy and it wasn't friendly. '_No I'm not gonna whip out on this!_'

"I can smell your fear. Clearly your body knows something your brain dose not! If that sword is your most powerful wepon then you can not hurt me. To tell you the truth, you'd be better off attacking me with you're little finger nails."

"Well I'm sorry if I don't believe you!" I ran at him and slashed him from shoulder to waist. Byakko turned and punched at me unfased by my attack. I jumped out of the way and slashed him again. '_Man what's going on? I'm about to colaps here and he's not even breathing hard! And I'm doing all the attacking!_' I take a closer look. '_Wait a minuet!_' I watch as he begins to grow in size right in front of me. I noticed my spirit sword was more of a dagger, "What the...?!" I realized he was stealing my energy!

"You've finally caught me. I've been feeding off of every slash of your sword." I push out more energy into my sword and charge again, about to collapse. I shove my sword right in his mouth. I could feel my energy being drained from me.

"No he can't!" my sword disappears and I fall to the ground from dizziness and exhaustion.

Byakko laughed, "Thanks." He picked me up with one hand and punched me so I flew like a rag-doll about 30 feet. I stagger to my feet and push all the energy into my sword, I ran at him and stab him in the gut. Again he sucks my energy away from me and I fall to the ground. I stagger to my hands and knees as he steps back like he's gonna be sick.

"Looks like it worked." We all watched as he exploded and fell to the ground far below us.

I could feel my energy return to me, but I keep my mouth shut, "I feel really weak. Think you can help me out, Nia?"

She walked strait past me and to the door past me saying, "You're fine. Suck it up."

'_Oh so you'll do it to Kurama but not me..._'

I looked at her as she past. Turning back to the others I spotted Hiei, he looked like he wanted to kill me! What did I do?!

* * *

That's it for now, see you soon~! :D


	5. Byakko (Part 2)

Chapter 5!

P.S. - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my OC

* * *

~Yusuke's POV~

"She hung up. Stupid, you can't be to injured if you're still flirting." Botan had called on the communicator, things where getting pretty bad there from what she said. Kuwabara was stupid

and flirted with Botan even though he's injured.

"Shall we go?" Kurama said to us as he began to walk toward Nia who stood toward the door waiting for us.

We all stopped and looked around as Byakko's roar could be heard and felt all around us, "Don't tell me."

"He's alive." Kurama said answering my question. The floor began to shake under us. "Hurry, it's collapsing!" With that the four of us ran to where Nia stood next to the door. Once there we hear the laugh of Byakko.

"So human you've proven to be quite a worthy prey."

"Hey arn't you dead yet?" Kuwabara called down the hall in front of us.

"Ha very much alive and to reward your strength I am inviting you into my lair. My room of hell."

"What if we say no." Kurama asked.

"You won't want to say no."

"Just lead the way Byakko, I'll do whatever you want."Kuwabara stated with what seemed like confidence.

We walk silently down the hall when we reach a door it slides open, a burst of warm air hits us exposing a cave."Oh that's great, now we're walking into a preheated oven."

"Who cares as long as it leads to Byakko."

"Okay, you go first." We entered the cave and came to a large corridor with only pillars to stand on and lava covering the floor, "Give me a break! He, I guess room of hell wasn't just a clever name."

Kuwabara ripped a part of his sleeve and dropped it in the lava below, it burned up even before it touched the lava. "We better not fall into it guys."

"Fine view isn't it.? It's my private chamber. I come here to...play...hehehehehe."

"No way! He's back to normal!"

"Monster, you piss me off." I stated looking at the unhurt Byakko.

"As you've already discovered, this room is filled with lava that will melt anything it touches. So dose anyone have the courage to come and face me?!"

"You bet I do Circus freak! You think you've got so much power?!"

"Hey leave him to me Urameshi." I turned to see Kuwabara with his hand on my shoulder.

"Kuwabara."

"No. I'll take him." The four of us turn to Nia. "Kuwabara, even though you look fine and have your spirit energy back, watching you fight is like watching a child trying to kill a fly." she took a step forward next to Kuwabara and me. "Besides," She gabbed Kuwabara in the chest where he was hit by those beasts, "you're wounded." she said as he fell and grabbed his chest.

"That's not fair! I got him first I should finish him!"

"Just shut up, Kuwabara and rest, you did decent with him the first time for a human."

"Hehehe, let the little girl come."

Kuwabara staggered to his feet, "No need to push yourself. You have fought well enough, now let Nia take over the battle in the small chance that we need you later."

"Sorry Hiei but I just don't think I could do that."

"Well you're going to." We all look at Nia as she took off her coat that hid a baggy white T-shirt with and a tight black sash. She threw he coat at Hiei he caught it and looked at her, "Watch that for me, would ya?" She directed in his direction. She turned back to me and Kuwabara, this was the first time I actually saw her face without the collar, she was prettier then I had expected her to be. "I can't just let you boy's tack all the fun." she said with a devilish but happy smile. Kuwabara was about to say something but Nia elbowed his in the stomach and made him fall to his knees and lean down groaning.

~Nia's POV~

I elbowed Kuwabara in the stomach and hop of until I was one pillar away from Byakko.

'_Be careful._'

'_Thanks Hiei, just keep my coat safe until I get back._'

'_Sure._'

"So the little girl fights for the men."

"Watch it." I warned. I hatted to be called, little or a girl, it infuriated me

"So tell me what it was exactly you did to my beasts earlier, little girl."

'That's it!' "You mean this?" I say calmly, hiding my anger. I look him strait in the eyes and he gasps for air and grabs his head in pain. "I could kill you right now like this, but I won't. You've made me mad and you'll pay for that." I say cracking my knuckles. "Starting now, I won't even use that trick on you."

"Hehehe, you're going to regret that." He placed both hands on his neck and focused his energy to his mouth. A glowing green ball came out and was heading for me.

I was ready to reflect it back at him but I heard Kurama, "No, you mustn't touch it! Get out of the way!"

I jump out of the way and land on another pillar a way's away. The pillar it crashed in to crumbled as it was engulfed with a green light. "You like that? I call it my 'Tiger Scream'. Everything it touches turns into a pile of ashes."

"Very impressive, Kitty." It had been awhile since I had been in a fight like this and I was getting a little exited and I wanted to make him mad.

"What did you call me?!" Byakko repeatedly fired his attack at me and I dodged with little effort. As I landed on another pillar four strips of light came at me, I wasn't prepared for this and one hit me in the shoulder.

"Nia!" I heard the boys cry in unison, except Hiei.

'_Are you alright?_'

'_Heh, he caught me by surprise, I'll be fine._'

"You surprise me, still fighting with that frail body."

"That's it. No more Mrs. Nice." I say anger dripping from each word I said. I take out my Silver rode and focus my spirit energy, the rode turned into a silver scythe a little bigger then me.

"You can't get me with that if you can't get to me." I then noticed every pillar within jumping distance was destroyed. "For every one of my foes me Tiger Scream had been to much. No one has ever survived."

"Then I guess I'll be the first." I said as I leaned on my scythe and jabbed my thumb at me. I jumped to the ceiling as Byakko launched another Tiger Scream at me. I was able to touch the shadows as the attack headed for me, then concentrating the shadow with my own energy I jumped into his Tiger Scream and engulfed the shadow around me. The shell around me dissipated and I jumped out of a cloud of smock at Byakko. "This is it, Kitty!" I scream at him and swing my scythe across his chest. He fell back into the lava screaming and I was going to fast and to far to land on the Pillar!

~Hiei's POV~

I watched as Nia engulfed herself in a dark shell of the shadow and jump into Byakko's attack. "No, Nia!" Kurama yelled shortly followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara. My eyes widen at the scene before me, '_What are you doing, Nia?!_' We then see her emerge from the cloud on smock from the explosion of the attack. I let out a breath of air I didn't even know I was holding in. Then I notice something that made me scream with the others, "Nia!" She was going to fast and was falling to the lava. '_Nia?!'_ I say trying to reach her mind. When I didn't get a response I tried again and again until I heard. '_I'm here Hiei._'

"Hey! Could one of you help me out?!" All four of us rush over to Pillar we had seen her fall. Looking over the edge, there she was, gripping her scythe as it cut into the side of the pillar. I reach my hand out to her and she takes it with one hand. Her scythe goes back to a small rode and I pull her up. "Thank you, Hiei." she whispers to me.

"Nia!" Kurama bent down beside her and looked her over. "Nia, are you alright?" I could tell she was fine but drained of energy. It was then I noticed how worked up I had been.

"I'm fine, thank you, Kurama."

'_You sure your all right?_'

'_Yes._'

'_Good._'

* * *

Hope you like it! :)


	6. SeiryuSuzaku

Chapter 6!

P.S. - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my OC

* * *

~3rd Person POV~

They all where still standing on the pillar as Kurama made sure Nia was alright. There was a feeling in Hiei's chest that he couldn't explain, he had this feeling when Nia was worried for Kurama before and when Kuwabara wanted her attention. What made the feeling worse was seeing that she seemed to like getting attention from Kurama. He couldn't tell entirely because she had put a barrier up to keep her thoughts her own. Just what did Nia do to him?

"Hey, Hiei. Could I have my coat back?"

Hiei tossed her the coat that he had slung over his shoulder, "Thank you." She said getting it on.

"Nia, how did you do that, I thought everything that attack touched was destroyed?" Yusuke asked in all honesty.

"Yes I would also like to know what you did."

She turned to Kurama and Yusuke, "I have the ability to manipulate a shadows energy, with my own. So what I did was take the energy from the immense shadow on the ceiling and use it to cloak myself. I used my energy to solidify it so his attack would destroy the shadow, not me."

Kuwabara looked at her with astonishment, "I never thought that someone could do that."

"Well we better get going." Nia hopped of toward the other end of the corridor and ran up the stairs with everyone following her.

They stopped when they came to a circular room with many doors. Once Yusuke saw he was very displeased, "What! You're kidding me!"

"Hn, it appears we have found a maze in Maze Castle." Hiei stated.

"Well I guess that makes sense."

"We must beware, it's something of a legend. In the beginning, before the barrier was was erected around the city, Hundreds of bounty hunter's came in search of the beasts, none succeeded. But the beasts never left their tower, letting anyone who made it into the castle forfeit their lives to this maze. There are 15 doors, all but one leads to a dead end, there are no second attempts. Unavoidable traps line the incorrect passage ways. So you see a poor choice seals our fate." Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at Kurama with worried faces.

"Okay mister sensitive this one's all yours." Yusuke said turning to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara stood and scared the doors, "The second door on the left."

"You heard the man lets go."

"How do we know he's not making a mistake?"

"I'm sorry shorty I know it's not your thing but you're gonna have to trust me on this one. I know there's something big behind that door. Something scary." Kuwabara opened the door and saw a mouse on the floor. He backed away terrified and landed on his butt, "I hate mice!"

Yusuke was about to say something but was cut off by a laugh. The guys turned to Nia who was holding her sides leaning over laughing. This was the first time any of them had seen her laugh, they thought it was cute, "Kuwabara! You can fight monsters and a giant kitty but your scared of a mouse?!" She continued to laugh for a few seconds then quieted down.

"Shut up!"

With that behind them they walked down the hall not coming across any traps. They made it to a large blue door that had dragon status on either side of it. "Are we supposed to be scared?" Hiei asked to no one in particular.

"Perhaps," Kurama answered narrowing his gaze, "that is the mark of the blue dragon. And judging from the odor I bet the beast is inside."

"Yeah and he doesn't feel very nice." Kuwabara added.

The door slowly began to open on their own and they all walked in. The door quickly closed around them and they where in a room shrouded in fog. "This fogs alive." Kurama stated as he scanned the room.

"Must be a form of spirit energy coming from our beasts body." Hiei answered.

"You have done very well to have come this far. But I shall no longer allow you to disgrace my master."

"Where's that voice coming from?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know. Come out now dragon! This whole hid and seek things getting pretty lame." Yusuke called in to the fog.

Electricity sparked in the fog and there was a small explosion causing them all to shield there eyes. They looked up to find a very large man dressed in blue, "As you requested."

"A giant!"

"You may call me Seiryu. I am here to end your life now intruders." He ended with a chuckle.

"Well he's no dragon, but he is ugly."

"It is not wise to say such things to your executioner." Seiryu said turning to Yusuke. His eyes fell on Nia, "Well, well, so it seems you did come Nia. Tell me did saving lives not give you the same thrill of tacking them?"

"Shut up." Nia said coldly.

"Do you two know each other?" Kuwabara asked confused.

"No."

"Do not worry I merely was watching you from a distance. It gets so boring sitting in that tower sometimes."

"Creep." Nia said after he was done.

"Oh don't worry yourself you have quite the attractive body, so don't be ashamed of that. What you should be ashamed of is dieing."

The four boys where now extremely mad, "This guy's pushed me too far he's dead!" Yusuke said.

"Save your anger." Hiei said taking a step forward to stop Yusuke. They could all see the rage in his eyes, "You can tack their leader. I insist this fight be mine." With that he walked to Seiryu.

"Ah, shall you be first Hiei?" Hiei looked at him with hate and disgust. Seiryu saw this, "Hehehe, are you mad Hiei? Mad that I've seen that girls body? Do you have feelings for her or something?" Seiryu asked mockingly. This only seemed to rise Hiei's anger. Hie got into a battle stance after taking of his cape and throwing it behind him. Seiryu also took a stance, he charged up his spirit energy, "I assure you Hiei, it's not to late to join our ranks."

"Is that all you have to say? They're last words you know."

"Fine so that is your choice. Then you shall meet your death with the other weaklings!" Seiryu yelled and sent an attack to Hiei. Hiei slashed it down the middle and it went on either side of him. "Try blocking this!" he punched out toward Hiei but Hiei moved and saw the place he was standing freeze. "Hehehe, I'm sorry I have forgotten about your impressive speed. Now lets try again!"

Hiei dodged Seiryus attacks until the room was almost completely frozen, Hiei eventually was hit and his leg was frozen. "Hiei!" Nia called to him.

"You see no one ever escapes, only beg for mercy. With your leg frozen you can't possibly move.I suggest you start groveling." Seiryu punched at Hiei again, Hiei dodged the attack mostly and used his sword to propel him forward. "Now you end!" Hiei landed behind him and his other leg and arm where frozen. "You've escaped but you are wounded" He heard Hiei begin to laugh. "Why are you laughing!?"

"So what if your ice trick can kill your wounded friend, it won't kill me." Hiei said as he flexed his arm and the ice disappeared along with the ice on both his legs.

"That's... impossible! I shall give one final blow!" as he finished talking blood gushed from his forehead.

"I don't think so." Seiryu's vision split and he began to cry out in pain as he disappeared in a tornado of fog and electricity.

"When did he attack?" Kuwabara asked confused. Nia was the first to go to Hiei and Yusuke was short behind.

"Don't worry Kuwabara I couldn't see it ether after the initial hit." Kurama said running to Hiei after Nia and Yusuke.

"Shorty''s a lot cooler then I thought!" He said Joining them around Hiei. The icy room thawed as Hiei sheathed his sword.

"You made french fries out of that guy!" Yusuke said happily.

"Hiei, How many times did you cut him?" Kurama asked.

"Only sixteen."

"Sixteen! Dammit, and here I could only keep track of seven or eight." Yusuke said disappointed.

"That's nothing meager, after the first hit all I saw was flashes of light."

"I couldn't even see the flashes." Kuwabara added depressed.

"Man this isn't good if you use those moves the next time we fight I'll be screwed."

"Maybe." Hiei said walking away and picking up his cap.

"Hiei?"

Nia walked over to Hiei and ignored the others, "Hiei?"

"Hn?" She waited until he had put his cap back on to say anything. Seeing his bare chest made her feel funny.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For beating up that pervert. If you hadn't I sure would have."

Hiei looked into her golden eyes for a few seconds then broke away."Hn."

Nia couldn't help but smile a little behind her collar.

Botan had called again saying that all the infected humans where after Keiko's life. So Yusuke ran as fast as he could to the last saint beast with the others behind him. They stopped running when they came to the base of the watch tower. "Okay, guys that is a spooky watch tower."

"The last beast should be on the top floor." Kurama stated.

"Then let's climb some stairs."

Suddenly they were approached by many mindless zombies that blocked the door. "What ever those guys are there sure are a lot of them.I't's gonna take about a year to beat them all."

"Yes considering our time restraints this could be a problem."

"I've had dealings with cultivated human's before, they do not feel pain or fear." Hiei stated.

"I think Keiko's in a lot of trouble." Kuwabara said sadly.

"Like hell she is! Stupid monster humans trying to slow us down! I'm blowing them all away with my shot gun!"

"Let's use our heads." Kurama said pulling him back.

"What?! You want me to head-butt them?!"

"No you idiot! You need to save your energy for the fight with their leader! Right now you are acting too rash, Keiko is important to you, so you need to play it safe. Because is you don't save your energy and fight him at 100% then you can kiss yours and Keiko's life goodbye!"

Everyone looked at Nia, the look in her eyes was dead serious. Yusuke seemed to calm down a slight bit. "Well what do you want me to do?! My shotguns the only way!"

"No." All heads snapped to Hiei.

"You got an idea?" Hiei nodded to answer the question. He walked forward so he was in front of the team, "Set your eyes on the first tower window." He indicated a open stone window a ways up. "That is your door."

"Well I'm sorry mister mysterious but as it turns out I forgot to bring my pogo-stick!"

"Yeah! How do you expect him to jump that high?"Kuwabara turned to Hiei taking Yusuke's side on the matter.

"I'll need you to listen closely." Hiei proceeded to tell his plan.

"You best not blow this Kuwabara!" Yusuke said to him.

"Don't worry. I'm like an ox!" He said then broke into a run, followed by Kurama, Hiei, Nia and last, Yusuke.

"Just do me one favor you guys. Try not to dig in with your shoes okay."

"Shut up and keep running!" Yusuke yelled at him from behind.

Kuwabara broke through the zombies and planted his feet in the ground, "Alright let 'er rip!"

Kurama jumped on Kuwabaras back followed by Hiei and Nia Yusuke was last to jump on. Yusuke made it to the top of the tower they had made and jumped for the window. Nia, Hiei, and Kurama jumped off of Kuwabara, "It'll be close." Kurama said as they all watched Yusuke jump for the window. Yusuke had barley made it with his fingers hanging on the ledge.

"Haha, We did it!"

"You guys have fun with the veggie heads!"

"Don't die on me! Okay?"

~Nia's POV~

Once Yusuke was gone Hiei Kurama Kuwabara and I began to hake away ay the zombies. _'These things are weaklings, but there's just so many.'_ I thought to myself. If I hacked one in two it would still keep on coming. I was losing more energy on then I did killing these things.

We had almost cleared a path to the entrance when Kuwabara tried to use the window. 'Idiot' we ended up having to pull him up through the window when we got there. We continued to run up the stairs until we came to more mindless zombies. "Lets not waist time." Hiei said as we began to cut our way through them. After plowed through one wave another had come to back it up.

"This blows. By the time we get through all these weirdos we'll be to tired to help Urameshi."

"Tired hands are better then none." Kurama said to Kuwabara.

"Do what you like I'm not stopping." Hiei said simply. Kurama and I both nodded to him in agreement. We quikly disposed of them and continued running. Half way up a spiral stair case the whole tower began to shake.

"The biggest lightning eruption by far, Suzaku is getting desperate."

"The attack will almost surly kill one of them."

"Don't say that!" Kuwabara snapped as he continued running. Another eruption happened and the stairs began to crumble, I pulled Kuwabara back a few stairs to keep his stupid ass from falling.

"Watch where you're going next time."

"Yeah, thanks." the stairs behind us also collapsed. "Now what are you gonna do!?"

"I have an idea." I say. I bent down and put my hand on my shadow then Kurama's, Hiei', and Kuwabara's. I used My spirit energy to make solid 5 foot long spears. I jumped across the gap in front of us and plowed the spears into the wall. Once on the other side I focused on keeping them solid, "Hurry and jump across!" I yelled. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep them solid for long, Hiei jumped across then Kurama and last Kuwabara, who took the longest. I slumped against the wall and sighed letting the spears disappear.

"Nia are you alright?" Kurama asked me worried.

"I'll be fine after I get some rest, But that will have to wait." I said as we continued on in front of them. My spirit energy was low after the fight with Byakko and know it was even worse after having to hold 5 shadows in a solid form for so long.

We had found Yusuke and he had already killed the last saint beast. After Kuwabara had given Yusuke some of his life energy I picked up on the conversation of Hiei and Kurama. "Well I suppose now we'll have to return to living world carrying both of them on our backs."

"Like I said, babysitting. Here's what I don't understand, Why would he bother saving her if he died in the proses?"

"Trust me, Hiei. There are reasons."

"Hn. Maybe for a person who's lived there, but I'd never do it. The challenge is enough with out taking someone elses slack."

After that Kuwabara lost consciousness and we took him and Yusuke back to the living world. I thought about what Hiei had said and why it had hurt to hear him say that...

* * *

Hope you like it! :)


	7. Nia's Invitation

Chapter 7!

Now we gonna get into Nia's past a little bit. Hope you like it.

P.S. - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my OC...well...make that plural...

* * *

(1 week later)

~Nia's POV~

Koenma had called both me and Hiei to his office, he gave Hiei a tape to give to Yusuke. I began to follow Hiei out of the room, "Not you Nia."

Hiei and I turned to the toddler, "What do I do then?" I asked with suspicion.

"I said if you joined I would help you. I intend to keep that promise as long as you don't do anything rash." He suddenly became very serious, "I found him." My eyes widen at his words. "Hiei please take that tape to Yusuke in a hurry."

"Hn." He said as he left the room. I could tell that he was curious about what Koenma was saying but he had something more important on his mind.

Immediately after he left the room I slammed my hands on the desk and hissed, "Where the hell is the bastard!"

"Please calm down Nia!" Koenma said frantically hiding behind his desk. "Here is his current location." he said giving her a map with a red dot to indicate his location. Nia turned around and opened a portal, it was strange that she could do this from Koenma's office but she couldn't get back like Kurama could. "Nia! What are you going to do?!" Koenma yelled at me.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." I hissed, hatred dripped from my voice as I said it.

"Nia!"

I landed on the ground of a forest, she could see a large mansion in front of her. "Living it up in luxury, huh old man?" I said to myself. I walked strait into the mansion not caring if I was spotted or not. Before I could hop out of the way a trap door opened beneath me. and I was falling. I pulled out my scythe and used it to slow my fall as I scraped it against the wall as I fell. I landed in a dark hall, something was watching me But I couldn't tell what. I walked in a strait line, as I walked I couldn't help but have old memories flow through my mind.

~Flash Back~(100 years ago)~

"Yoko!" I called happily to the tall silver haired fox demon.

"Yes Nia?" He said turning to Nia.

"Dad wants us to go see him."

"Alright." Yoko said as he walked with me back to my home. I lived in a large stone house with my father and uncle at the time, my father and I were very close but my uncle was always distant and kept to himself. I looked up at Yoko and smiled, he was my closest friend, but I knew we would never be more then that even if I wanted to.

Yoko found me on the verge of death 10 years ago after being attacked by some higher level demons. Yoko had treated my wounds and brought me home, we have been inseparable ever since.

When we got to my house we entered the main hall where my father was, "Hey dad! What ya need?" I asked. Father had never called Yoko to see him before, at least not that I knew of, the Kurama and Usukai family's didn't get along that well, we had a very unstable alliance.

"The Kurama and Usukai family's have decided to strengthen our alliance. To do that we have decided to have you and Yoko become mates."

"What?!" Yoko and I said in unison. I looked over and Yoko's face was as red as mine. I was about to protest when Yoko put his arm in front of me. "We understand Elder Usukai." He said while bowing his head slightly. Yoko grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me out of the house and into the forest.

"Yoko?" I asked as he stopped. I had never seen him act this way before. I was pulled in to a hug before I even realized Yoko had turned around. "Yoko?!" I gasped. We had hugged before but not like this, Yoko had an arm around my waist and the other held my head to his chest.

"I'm just so relived," he said as he buried his nose into the nape of my neck, "I had asked your father to let us be together. I wouldn't have bothered asking him if you two weren't so close. But I never expected him to tell me in front of you." Yoko lifted his head and gazed in to my eyes lifting my chin. Yoko's golden eyes where captivating in every way, they puled me in and held me there. He slowly leaned down and kissed me, my eyes widened at the feel of his soft lips on mine. After a few seconds I kissed back putting my arms around his neck and pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Tears escaped my eyes as we broke away for air, I was overwhelmed with joy. The one thing I wanted most was here with me and he felt the same way as I did. I tightened my grip around Yoko's neck and nuzzled my head to his chest. Yoko picked me up and sat at the base of a tree with me in his lap, we sat there for hours just enjoying each others company until I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up in my room to the smell of smoke. I jumped out of bed to see that the entire place was on fire. "Dad!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I dashed through the flames to the main hall. When I got there my eyes widened in shock, My father was on the ground face down in a pool of blood. "Dad!" I screamed running toward him, but I was so focused on my father that I didn't notice the other figure in the corner of my eye. When I did it was to late, I had been grabbed by the collar of my shirt and thrown through the window. I rolled on the ground and quickly got up. There he was, Rai, my uncle. He held a katana in his hand that was covered in blood, I remembered my father in a pool of blood, "RAI! YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. I was about to lunge toward him and kill him even if it killed me.

Suddenly a burst of pain through me, I grabbed my head screaming. "What are you doing to me!?" I screamed through the pain.

I heard him chuckling, "Don't worry, you will be able to do this too in time." He disappeared as I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Nia!" I heard Yoko scream as he ran up to me. "Nia what's wrong!" He said as another wave of pain burst through me, but this time it wasn't just a feeling of pain, I could feel my insides being torn at. I fell to my knees as pain over took me and blood rushed freely from my mouth. Yoko caught me before I hit the ground, "Nia!" He screamed again, I looked up into his golden eyes which where always so calm and quiet. Now they where filled with worry and tears.

I lifted my hand weakly to his face and wiped a tear away, "Yoko...I love you." I said weakly because I knew I was about to die. I was just so happy to see his face one last time.

~End of Flash Back~

I cleared my mind and shook the painful memory from my mind. I had died, only to be brought back to life as a slave a mindless slave for the next 50 years after that. Rai had brought me back to life with the power of the shadows our family possessed. He said that I was no longer a Usukai, because I had been reborn from the darkness. He then used me as an experiment. He made it so I could inflict pain on people the way he could, but since he didn't have a lab for it, he found Dr. Ichigaki to help him. Rai mad it so I had no free will at all, he used me as a weapon and killed many innocent humans and demons. Once he found no use for me he threw me away like trash. From then on, I dedicated my life to saving the lives of humans to try and repent for the one's that I had taken.

I then found Yoko again in human form. His beautiful golden eyes where now a pretty green and his long silver hair was now red. At first I doubted that they where the same person but then I noticed a few similarity's between the two of them. I was happy to meet him again but it seemed he didn't remember me. I'm sure he had gotten over my death and moved on, but it still hurt.

Then I had met Hiei, he had worried for me and fought for me when he didn't even know anything about me, like he would even care anyway. My mind wondered in thoughts about Hiei and Kurama as I neared a door. I opened it to see a well dressed man sitting in front of multiple screens. He turned to me and pressed a button. "I knew you would be coming. My name is Sakyo. You must be Nia, I have heard so much about you." He said lighting a cigaret.

"And just who did you hear that from?" I asked with suspicion.

"Your uncle." He said pointing behind him with his thumb.

I then see Rai, standing behind him in the shadows of the room he masked his presence very well. The set of black eyes watched me then came forward, showing a man that looked to be in his mid thirty's, "Well, if it isn't my little niece, Nia." He said with a wicked smile. "You followed me just as I thought you would."

"You're uncle has told me that you would make a good addition to the Dark Tournament. So I have decided to invite you along with your friends." I knew this Sakyo guy was talking about Kurama and the others.

"What happens if I refuse?" I said ready to kill him and my uncle.

"This." My uncle said as he starred me in the eyes and I felt a wave of pain pass through me. Now that I had the same ability it didn't hurt as much as it did the firs time he had done it to me and killed me. "You've gained tolerance, that's good. I wouldn't want our fight to be as easy as the last."

"That wasn't even a fight. You used that mind trick and didn't even give me a chance." I ran to attack Rai but he had stopped my attack with his finger.

"Now, now. save it for the tournament you two. That is if you can make it to the final round, Nia."

"Screw that idea! I end this now!"

~3rd Person POV~

Nia swung again and again but missed each time. She used the shadows in the room to hold him down so he couldn't move then attacked again. "What?!" she said as Rai disappeared from the shadows grip. He reappeared behind her and hit her at the base of her skull. She fell to the ground, Rai bent down, "Train hard, I don't want to kill my favorite niece if she's not even a challenge, Hehehe." Nia slipped into unconsciousness, "What should we do with her?"

"Open A portal and send her to them." Sakyo indicated Yusuke and the others on the screen.

"As you wish." He opened a portal and threw Nia through it.

~With the gang~3rd Person POV~

Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara and Yukina stood in the battle field where the Younger Tuguro fell. "Hey, do you guy's feel that?" Kuwabara asked.

They all looked up as a portal opened and a girl fell through. "Nia!?" Kurama said in shock.

Before she hit the ground Hiei had caught her in his arms. Everyone ran to Hiei and Nia, "Hey what happened to her?!"

"You think I know that?" Hiei snapped back at Yusuke.

"Nia!" Kurama said kneeling down next to Hiei and gently taking her from Hiei. Hiei didn't now why but he felt anger and confusion at the sight of them together. Hiei turned his head and listened, he wanted to know that she was okay but he didn't like seeing them together. "Nia, what happened? Are you okay? Wake up."

"Dammit...that bastard." they all heard Nia say semiconscious. This rose quite a few eye brows and some questions.

"I'll take her back to spirit world with Hiei and Yukina. You all go home for now." Kurama said picking up Nia bridal style and opening a portal.

* * *

Hope you liked it! :)


	8. Preliminaries

Chapter 8!

P.S. - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my OCs

* * *

**(2 months later.)**

~3rd Person's POV~

Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara stood a little bit away from the rest of the demons. The demons where all bickering telling each other to go home if they didn't want to die.

"Urameshi still hasn't shown up yet. What could that idiot be doing now?" Kuwabara asked to no one in general.

"Hopefully, he's finding us a fifth fighter." Kurama answered.

"Why don't you worry about yourself, Kuwabara? Have you gotten any better since our last fight?"

"Heh, you'll see for yourself shrimp boy."

"The ship is here lets try to get on board without any violence." said a short man in pirate clothing coming forward.

"Ah, wait a minuet, sir. Our team still ha some stragglers." Kuwabara said after him.

"Then we'll have to put a mark on their heads and send out a hit man. Standard rule of the tournament."

"Now, now, that's not necessary." Everyone turned to see Yusuke standing there with Nia on one side and a short masked fighter on the other. "Sorry to keep you waiting guys."

"You nearly gave me a heart attack Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled at him.

"These forest hikes really whip me out."

"Yeah you look awful. Oh, wait that's gust you. Hehehe."

"Yusuke." was the only warning Hiei gave him before he attacked him with his katana. Yusuke dodged Hiei's sword with ease, this continued until Yusuke caught the Katana between his fingers.

"Damn Hiei, is this how you say Hello to people now?"

"Hn. I don't know where you've been all this time, but it seems you've improved your skills a little bit." Hiei said with a smirk

"A little bit?! I say he improved a lot a bit."

"Do not feel discouraged. The fact that you could read there moves means that you have improved as well."

"Well, hopefully that will be enough to get you through. Wouldn't want the masked guy to filling for you to early." Nia said.

"Does that mean you are the fifth member of our team?" Hiei asked narrowing his eyes very slightly.

"Yes, I was, "invited" just as you four where. So I'm stuck being here until I get to the final round." She said anger slowly entering her voice as she narrowed her eyes thinking.

"So who's the masked man?" Kuwabara asked.

"He's a fill in mainly, but trust me that one's gonna be a lot of help to us."

"Forget about him. Yusuke and I are all that we'll require." Hiei stated with a smirk.

"Enough of pesky distractions, let's all get on board!"

~Nia's POV~

Kuwabara and Kurama where leaning on the railing of the boat, the masked fighter was standing near them. Hiei was standing on the railing, and Yusuke was sleeping! I was worn out from the training I put myself through but aparantly Yusuke had it worse then me. _'That Genkai sure must have did a number on him.'_ I sat on the railing with my butt on the top bar and my feet on the bar beneath me. I tried not to make it known, but the truth was I hated boat travel with a passion. I always got sea sick.

_'You don't look too good. You alright?' _Hiei asked me through thought.

_'Yeah, wonderful_.' I answered back sarcastically. '_I just can't stand boats.'_

"I sure hope the island isn't as boring as this." Hiei stated out loud for everyone to hear.

"We're not on vacation you know." Kurama added.

"I know. But couldn't they at least give us a place to eat?" Kuwabara said sadly.

"Alrighty mateys turn your eyes to the captain's deck." A voice said over the intercom. "It's still going to be quite a time before the ship finds her way to the harbor." I let out a small groan of annoyance that I hoped no one would hear but Hiei looked at me slightly, 'Damn.' I thought. "So we're gonna have some entertainment to keep you from getting rowdy."

"Oh I knew it some dinner and dancing!" Kuwabara perked up in a moment.

"The preliminary battle's of the tournament will be fought here on me trusty ship."

"Say what?!"

"A preliminary for the competition." Hiei answered in his usual monotone voice.

"Now that we can't go anywhere." Kurama added.

The ship shook suddenly making me grab the railing and my stomach. "Earthquake!"

"Fool there can't be earthquakes on the water!" Hie said annoyed by Kuwabara's idiocy.

"Look!" Kurama pointed out as the deck of the ship split in two and spread away from each other to reveal a large fighting ring. The captain began to tell us that only one team on the ship would get to fight in the tournament.

"Hold on. I thought That we were the special guests."

"This is the way they operate." Hiei answered

"All teams pick your strongest man and bring him to the arena's port side. Then they'll fight a battle royal, and whoever comes out alive, gets their team a ticket to fight in the Tournament."

"So one big beat down, huh. Guess I'll need to show them the new Kuwabara super attack." I got a wave of nausea and didn't hear what the demons had said to make Kuwabara so scarred but when I was over the nausea I saw him next to Yusuke. "Hey! Wake up, Urameshi! I said as the group leader it's your responsibility!" he said shaking Yusuke back and forth.

"You know he's not going to wake up." I say to him.

"Yes, the training he went through war apparently immense. We must give him time to recuperate." Kurama said agreeing with me.

"Then who's gonna fight with all the big monsters?" The masked fighter then started walking to the ring.

"Hn. It seems we have a volunteer. Good, I'm anxious to see what he can do."

"Are you serious? We don't know jank-squat about that guy! What if he looses and we get booted from he tournament?"

"If that happens all we need to do is kill everyone else on the boat before we reach the island. We'll say we're the right team and no one will complain."

"Great plan Hiei, I just hope the masked guy hurries it up." I say with annoyance plain in my voice. Hiei smirked at me. We all moved away from the edge of the boat to get a closer look at the ring. I did my best to not fall to my knees and hold my stomach, I had never thrown up on a boat before but the feeling was unbearable.

The masked fighter was in the ring, "Hey. we've got to do something to warn him. There all gonna gain up on him and he's trapped himself in a corner!" Kuwabara said with worry.

"Patience." Kurama said to him.

"There's no need to worry, you two." Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara turned to me. "Don't tell me you can't feel the energy coming from him. I don't know who he is but he's stronger then he looks, that much I know."

"I hope you're right." Kuwabara said to me.

After the captain told them to fight all the demons ran at the masked fighter but where stopped by a barrage of spirit blasts, very similar to Yusuke's Spirit Gun, I assumed this was the Shot Gun.

"Holy crap. He got everyone up there with one blow."

"I guess that explains why Yusuke can sleep so peacefully on a boat full of demons."

"Good job little man, how about you let us see under those bandages now?"

The masked fighter pointed behind Kuwabara to where the other demons where. "Looks like they stole your idea Hiei." I said watching the demons begin to surround us.

"I think you're right. We'll have to have them pay very dearly for that."

"Of coarse." Kurama and I both said in response. Hiei, Kurama and the masked fighter jumped and began to cut away at all the demons. I focused on a hand full and caused them to hold their heads in pain. They soon fell to the ground dead. I tried not to move because if I did it would be very hard for me to regain my footing on the moving ground. Even if this was a large boat, my heightened demon senses worked against me in this environment. As I was killing some demons a few had snuck up on me, "Die you Bitch!" I turned around quickly pulling out my scythe and killing them with one slash. I wasn't as quick as I normally was, a demon got up behind me and tripped me, "Dammit!" I hissed under my breath as I fell to the ground.

I hit the ground on my hands, I was going to jump up and slash at the one who tripped me, but a wave of nausea hit me and stopped my train of thought, "Dammit." As the demon behind me was about to slash at me he was cut down by Hiei, "Hiei." I said softly to myself.

"You all right?" He said, holding one hand out to me. All the demons where dead and Yusuke was still asleep.

I took Hiei's hand and he helped me up, Just then the boat hit some rougher water and I began to fall. I grabbed for the nearest thing to stop me from falling, it was Hiei, I had grabbed his shirt instinctively. I blushed at what I had done, "Could you help me to the railing?" I asked nervously.

Hiei picked me up bridal style and quickly got me to the railing of the boat. "Thanks Hiei." I say as he sat me down on the floor of the boat near Yusuke.

Hiei turned away from me, "Hn." Did I see a blush? Hiei stood next to me for the rest of the boat trip. I pulled my knees up to my chest and tried to relax, I had begun to doze off and without realizing it I had my head leaning on Hiei's leg where he stood. I pretended to sleep, there was something about Hiei that could calm me, like no one else had before.

~Kurama's POV~

When we entered the hotel and went to our room Hiei, the masked fighter and I sat on one of the couches, Yusuke lay down taking up the whole second couch. But it couldn't be helped, he needed his rest. Kuwabara and Nia sat on chairs nest to the coffee table. "I got to hand it to 'em, they sure know how to make things pretty. I haven't seen this much rich stuff in my whole life." Kuwabara said admiring the room.

A man entered the room and put 6 cups of coffee on the table. He left and we all took a cut, except for Kuwabara. And Yusuke, of course.

"Careful, those fancy guys might be trying to poison us." Kuwabara warned.

"Does that really make sense Kuwabara? Why would they bring use all the way here to poison us?" I said.

"The organizers want to see us fight. They'll save their murder attempts for tomorrow." Hiei added.

"You guy's can talk your logic all you want. I'm sticking with the trusty old aluminum." He said taking a can out of his bag.

I was about to take a sip of my coffee but something caught my eye. "Why is there only one coffee cup on the table?" I asked out loud.

"That's the one I'm not drinking, remember? We had this conversation." Kuwabara said to me.

"Yes, so their should be two, one for you, and one for Yusuke." I noticed Nia narrow her eyes a small fraction before she stood up and threw her empty coffee cup behind me and Hiei.

"How long have you been there, brat?" She said looking in the direction she had thrown her cup. We all turned to see a boy sitting on the desk behind us rubbing a bump on his head.

"Man, lady! What was that for?!" He said to Nia, obviously upset.

"I thought I felt something enter the room shortly after we entered." Nia said glaring at the boy.

"I came through the door after you got here isn't that what good boys are supposed to do, Nia? Oops, I guess I did forget to knock though."

"Nia? You know this boy?" I asked her.

"No."

"So you guy are the guests aren't you. My names Rinku by the way, I'm on the Rinku Yukai team you'll be fighting tomorrow."

"I don't really care about that, how the hell do you know my name?"

"I wish I was a guest. They don't have to go to all the boring opening ceremony's, and meetings about the just show up here and fight. Guess you don't have to learn about all the prizes and final round stuff sense you're gonna be dead soon. Somebody told me the guests would be special so I got exited, but you don't look special at all. Maybe I'll even beat you no hands." The boy completely ignored Nia and had continued talking, I could see the anger building up in her eyes.

"Listen you brat, answer my question or I'll come over there and shove the broken cup down your throat," She said angrily as she indicated the shattered cup on the floor in front of him.

"No need to get hasty, Nia." We all turned to see a man leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. "I was the one who told him about you."

"What? Who is he? I didn't sense either of them coming!" Kuwabara said in shock.

"Zeru." She said with annoyance. "I thought I killed had you a long time ago." She said with suspicion.

"You almost did, but your uncle had you stop before the finishing blow remember?"

"No I don't remember."

"Well enjoy your last night of the living, Nia. I shall end you, like you failed to do with me. You will strongly resemble your coffee cup." As he left the room the cup on the table broke in half, spilling the content out onto the table. We all turned to Nia who was already down the hall and slamming a the door behind her.

* * *

Hope you liked it! :)


	9. Kurama Vs Roto

Chapter 9!

P.S. - I do not own Yu yu Hakusho, only my OCs

* * *

~Hiei's POV~

I leaned against the wall thinking about Nia, I was thinking about her a lot lately. If I let my mind wander about anything it would always lead back to her. I worried about her being here as the fifth member of our team. I knew she was strong but something told me that she wasn't safe. After what happened last night with Zeru, none of us have seen her and the match is about to start.

"Hey. Where's Nia? She should be here by now." Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know, after what happened last night she seemed very upset." Kurama answered.

"Well I sure hope she's not a wimp and bales on the first round."

"She'll be here. She wouldn't leave because of a threat from a weak demon like him." Kuwabara's words angered me. I knew she wouldn't bale on this fight.

"I take it the fight hasn't started yet." We all turn to see Nia standing there, hands on her hips, and she wasn't wearing her trench coat. The white T-shirt and black skinny jeans she wore hugged her figure, this was the second time I had seen her without her coat. But this time, my eyes slowly made their way down her curves as I remembered Seiryu's words, _'Oh don't worry yourself you have quite the attractive body, so don't be ashamed of that.'_ As much as I hated to agree with him, he was right. Nia was extremely attractive, I had met many attractive demons before, but there was something about her that... I shook my head._ 'What am I thinking!?'_ I mentally smack myself and look away from her.

"Where have you been Nia?! The match is about to start!" Kuwabara screamed at her.

"If you don't remember, I was threatened last night, and I was doing some last-minuet training."

"Nia, how do you know Zeru?" Kurama asked.

Nia looked to the ground and turned away, "Let's just say, I didn't always have control over my actions."

Kuwabara was about to say something but was cut off, "Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Koto. I'll be your cute host for this years tournament, and it's gonna be a messy one."

"Well, seems it's starting." Nia said walking to the entrance, I followed shortly behind.

Koto announced the Rinku Yukai team, then us, "Now for this years guests, Team Urameshi!"

Once we walked out everyone in the stands began to yell hateful things at us. I heard several yelling for Zeru to kill Black Shadow, I got the sudden urge to go and kill them.

"Both teams into the arena!" Koto called.

"Is that big idiot still asleep?" the brat from last night said looking at Yusuke who was being lugged by Kuwabara.

"As always the terms for the fighting for each match can be discussed by the leaders of the two teams." Koto said explaining.

Yusuke then had to open his mouth and say Kuwabara was the leader. _'The fool will only get himself killed.'_ "Poor fool."

Nia apparently heard me and leaned into my ear and whispered, "Do you care about him that much Hiei?" She half teased with her question.

Her breath in my ear brought a whole new feeling that sent a chill down my spin, "Of course not." I turn my attention back to Zeru and Kuwabara.

"I don't care how we play this fight, it's not going to make any difference in the end. Just as long as I have time to enjoy my revenge." He shot a glance at Nia then back to Kuwabara.

"Let's do this man-to-man. That's how real men fight after all."

"Sounds like an agreement! We're looking at one-on-one!" Koto said to the crowd.

We begin to turn and head to the opposite side of the ring but I stop halfway turning to see that Nia and Zeru where having a stare-down. My hand moved to the hilt of my Katana. Zeru emits flames from his body and encircled them around Nia, who just stood there. "Nia!" Kurama Kuwabara and I yell looking through the flames to try and spot her. Suddenly the Flames erupted and seemed to be tackled by darkness, then dissipated.

"Even flames need air to live Zeru. They can be choked, just like you and me." She said coldly.

Zeru smirked then walked off, Nia did the same.

_'You all right?'_

'Yeah. That kind of thing won't do me in. But he will pay for pulling that.'

'You're right, he will.'

"Well people the flames are out. I realize everyone's a little quiet after that outburst, but remember that's half the fun." She said nervously, "Now send out your fighters teams."

The brat named Rinku stepped forward, as did Kuwabara.

~Nia's POV~

I watched Kuwabara's fight with little interest, I had began to day dream at the beginning of the battle. When I came back to reality Kuwabara had lost and was yelling at the brat Rinku. "That wasn't a fair move! Let's go!" Kuwabara said to him, but the only thing that happened was Rinku running the other direction past his team and began healing his wound.

"That was fairly innocent. It's rare to see both fighters still standing." Kurama stated.

"Hn, I assure you it won't happen with me." Hiei said glaring in the direction of Zeru.

The one named Roto walked into the arena and Kurama stepped forward, "Please I'll handle this one."

He began to walk to the arena but I grab his wrist and he looks back at me, "Be careful." I say simply with a little more worry then I had intended.

He looks back at me with a small smile, "Of course." I let go and he continues walking.

I heard Yusuke mumble sleepily, "Go get 'em Kurama."

Hiei turned from the arena to Kuwabara, "We'll take care of the rest of their team. You relax." I was surprised to see that Hiei cared for him.

"Hey I'm not out of this yet. If Yusuke doesn't wake up, I'll take the last guy."

"We'll pray that that doesn't happen." I could tell Hiei was annoyed with him, but he said what he did because he cared for the fool.

I walked over to Kuwabara and knelled down next to him, "Hey. What are you-"

I cut him off, "Just in case that we need you later you can't fight like that." I lay a hand on his shoulder as it becomes covered in darkness. I wave my hand over his chest where the bruises where and healed them mostly. I couldn't heal everything, I had to keep my energy up in case Hiei or Kurama was injured, or I got into a fight.

When I was done Kuwabara peeked through the collar of his shirt to see that his bruises where faded and he wasn't in pain anymore. "I thought you could only get ride of the pain?" He said with a questioning look.

"That was almost three months ago. Did you think you guys where the only ones training?" I said as I stood up and turned my attention to Kurama's fight. I ignored Botan when she came over even though she wanted my attention, she was so hyper it made me sick. But in a way she reminded me of how I used to be.

Roto begins to slash at Kurama with a sword attached to his hand, but Kurama bodges easily. I smirk to myself, '_This should be over quick.'_ I thought. "He's clearly no match for Kurama. What a joke of a round, it's a shame you couldn't take him and let Kurama deal with the little child and his YoYo's." Hiei said to Kuwabara. I couldn't help but chuckle at what Hiei had said.

We continue to watch the match as Kurama finally got behind him and was about to finish him, Roto say's something. I couldn't quite make it out but I thought I heard the word 'mother'. He slashed at Kurama and he jumped back with a light scratch on his cheek. Hiei Kuwabara and I stair at him in confusion. The two in the ring stand in a fighting position and Roto was saying something. Suddenly Kurama stands still and just stars at Roto at he comes and punches him in the face repeatedly. I stand there in shock and confusion just like Hiei and Kuwabara, "What are you doing Kurama?!" I say aloud to myself worry and anger filling my words. Hiei heard me and shot me a questioning glance in my direction but then looked back at the fight. If you could even call it one.

Kurama was repeatedly punched in the face but he wasn't fighting back. He hit Roto with a pebble and then words where exchanged again. Kurama then put his arms behind his back and looked at Roto with a hard stare. "Mysterious. Kurama has become totally obedient to his opponent!" Koto said to the crowd.

"What's wrong Kurama let him have it!" Kuwabara yelled to Kurama.

"Quiet." Hiei and I say in unison as we look intently at the fight.

Roto walked up to Kurama and started to talk to him, he then kicks Kurama in the side. I was doing my best to keep myself from running in there and killing the bastard myself. He continued to punch Kurama who wasn't fighting back. Roto took out his sword and slashed Kurama in the face with a cut on his cheek that was bleeding decently. Our eyes widen in shock.

More words where exchanged and then Roto couldn't move move. Kurama takes something from Roto's hand and starts to walk away as Roto falls to the ground dead with the death plant growing from him. '_He must have done that when he threw the pebble._' I thought. Kurama was announced the winner and he walked back to us. I ran to him and slapped him across the face, everyone looks at me with shock and confusion.

~Kurama's POV~

I began to walk back to the others, I knew that the one watching my mother was gone after Roto had passed. I saw Nia running to me but I didn't expect what happened next. She slapped me hard across the face, "Next time at least give us a little warning before you scare us half to death." She says with a mix of anger and relief. She was worried about me, knowing this, made me feel happy for some reason. And, at the same time, I felt like I should remember something. Something important.

She places a hand on my face gently this time and begins to heal my wounds. I smile lightly at her as I feel my face soften and I place my hand on hers, "All right." I say quietly looking down at her. She looked away from me and a light blush broke out on her face. I couldn't help but think about how cute she was when she blushed.

I felt Hiei glaring at me as Nia healed me. Once she was done she patted my face gently and walked away. There was something about her that was familiar, I had felt it when I first saw her picture, but what was it?

* * *

Hope you like it! :D


	10. Hiei Vs Zeru

Chapter 10!

P.S. - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my OCs

* * *

~Nia's POV~

"Next fighters to the ring!" Koto yelled into the microphone for the third time. Then we see Zeru walk into the arena.

"What? Their team leader is fighting now?" Kurama said a little shocked.

"But he should go last. Maybe there's a mistake?" Kuwabara said confused.

"No, Zeru is defiantly the strongest of the four remaining. He's fighting angry, it's obvious he's not taking this seriously." Hiei said.

"Urameshi Team can't we get on with it here?" Koto said over the microphone.

"My turn." I say starting to walk forward a little but Hiei shoved his hand in front of mt to stop me.

"I'll go."

"What?!" I say. Zeru wanted to fight me for revenge and I was planning on fighting him today but why did Hiei want to fight him?

"This one's been irritating me ever since last night." He said and threw his scarf away.

He started to walk but I grabbed his arm, "He wants to fight me why are you doing this?" I say, anger and confusion mixed in my words.

"Hn." He said out loud. '_Because he tried to kill you._' He said into my mind. I blushed at what he had said. I could feel confused glances going from me to Hiei, most likely wondering why I was blushing.

As soon as Koto yelled, 'fight' Zeru emitted flames from his body, Hiei jumped out of the way. Some of the flames surrounded me and I made the mistake of letting down my guard, so my arm was burned. I put up a barrier and the rest of the flames went into the crowd, killing them. I clutched my arm in pain as I fell to one knee. "Nia!" Kurama said over to me, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I was stupid and let my guard down for a moment and got burned."

"Can you heal it?" Kuwabara asked me.

"No, that ability only works on others. Not me." I said simply turning my attention back to Hiei and watched as he dodged Zeru's blows and landed on the arena. If looks could kill, Zeru's grandchildren would die from the look Hiei gave him.

"Why won't it work on you?"

"Because, I use the light within the darkness to heal. I am a demon of the darkness, that small amount of light within the dark has no effect on me." I said annoyed. When I looked back to Hiei, Zeru had engulfed himself in heat and was now a red color. He ran toward Hiei and stabbed his hand through Hiei's stomach. My eyes widen in shock. Hiei was now engulfed in flames, "Hiei..." I say so quiet even I can barely hear what I said. Zeru threw another attack that engulfed Hiei in a fiery explosion. I couldn't move, all I could do is watch as Hiei's body slowly falls.

"You see it yourself people Hiei is done!" Koto's voice brings me back to reality.

"HIEI!" I scream. I could feel tears stinging my eyes. I had never felt this before, this feeling of loss, even when Yoko was gone it was never like this.

My sadness was slowly replaced with anger, and then rage. "What a weak thing, you can rest in hell!" Zeru said and turned to walk away. I stood up and began to walk to the arena, I didn't hear what Koto had said. The only thing I was focused on was killing that bastard! I stop short of the arena hearing Hiei's voice.

"Yes. He's so talented I'm reluctant to make the kill." I felt a strong sense of relief wash over me at the sound of the voice, and a tear slid down my cheek but i quickly rubbed it away.

Zeru stopped walking and turned to see Hiei, standing in the flames, "How could you?" I heard Zeru say in shock and disbelief.

"I believe we've covered that. So my jagan eye may not be natural, but it does give me exactly what I need! Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" My eyes widen, '_He's going to attempt that move?!_' I thought. "You know it's imposible to control it completely. Once I release it I have no say." He said loud enough for me to hear. "You should never have insulted the Jagan Eye." I couldn't hear what Hiei said next, but I thought I heard my name... By now Hiei was surrounded by dark flames, "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

I covered my eyes from the impact of the attack. When I looked back up, Hiei was standing in the arena alone. The only thing left of Zeru was cinder on the arena wall. "He did it..." I said to myself in a whisper.

"Lets give it up for Hiei!" Koto said over the microphone. Hiei walked back to us.

"Yeah! We're punching our way to the top! Hiei can beat anyone with that move!" Kuwabara said. He seemed to realize something and continued to say, "Hiei can beat anyone with that move. Am I listening to myself? What if he decides to go bad guy again? What if he decides to shoot** us** with the dragon?!"

"Don't worry fool. We've entered into an alliance, and I'm not the type to break it. Of course after we win the tournament I can't guarantee a thing." My eyes narrow at his last words. It was small and he did a good job of hiding it from the others, but he had gasped in pain. My eyes soften as he came to meet me. "Are you alright?" He asked looking at the burn on my arm.

"I'll be fine in a day or two, but what about you?"

"Hn."

"Hiei, let me take a look at it." I knew he was in pain and I wanted to help him.

"Hn." _'Save your energy for when you need it.'_ His words hurt. I was so worried about him, and yet he wouldn't let me heal him.

I looked back at the ring and saw that a drunkard was in the arena now, and shortly after entering Yusuke woke up and began to fight the drunk named Chu. I knew that Yusuke was strong enough for this drunkard. I let my gaze wander and my eyes fall on a familiar figure, Rai. He had an evil smile on his face as we locked our eyes.

_'That fire demon is important to you, isn't he.'_

_'Leave Hiei out of this.'_ I tell him angrily.

_'Hehehe... maybe... but let's see how he feels about you.'_ He said with curiously.

I felt a pain in my gut like I had been punched and I fell to the ground and coughed up a small amount of blood. _'You bastard!'_

_'Don't worry, I won't kill you...yet.'_

"Nia?!" Kurama said when he saw me on the ground, Hiei was already next to me.

_'What happened?'_ Hiei thought to me.

"Nia! Are you alright?!" Kurama asked coming to me and Hiei.

"I'm fine." I said getting up, but that bastard Rai hit me again. What he was doing to me wasn't life threatening, I would heal from it in a day or two, but it still hurt. I coughed up a little bit more blood and hunched over.

"Nia!?" Kurama said again.

_'Stop it! You old bastard!'_ I thought. I looked up at Kurama and Hiei. Kurama's face was full of worry. So was Hiei's, but his eyes where slightly narrowed, he must have heard what I thought.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." I said reassuring them. Kurama stood up but stayed next to me. Hiei stayed where he was next to me on one knee. He placed his good arm on my back and began to stroke my back. I was surprised at how calm he made me feel.

~Rai's POV~

My little Nice and I locked eyes, I had seen her reaction to that Hiei guy when she thought he was dead._ 'That fire demon is important to you, isn't he.'_ I said to her.

_'Leave Hiei out of this.'_ she say's angrily. That basically assured my suspicions.

_'Hehehe... maybe... but let's see how he feels about you.'_ I was curious how this Hiei would react to see her dead, but he would see that soon enough. I punch her in the stomach with my mind. She falls to the ground and coughs up some blood.

_'You bastard!'_ She says to me.

_'Don't worry I won't kill you...yet._' I say with a small smirk. Hiei was already by her side before the redhead even noticed. I hit her again making her cough more blood.

_'Stop it! You old bastard!'_ She yells through her mind at me. I watch as the redhead stood up, and Hiei started to stroke her back._ 'Interesting...'_ I thought to myself looking down at them.

"What are you doing Rai?" I loot over my shoulder to see Karasu.

"Just having some fun." I say with a smirk.

"Well come on." He said simply walking away. I follow him in the direction that he was going. Several security gaurds come by but before they could do anything I killed a few and watched them fall to the ground. Karasu makes the others explode. We continue to walk in to the room Tuguro was in.

"Please, Karasu, Rai. You've got a long while until you need to fight." he said to us.

"I heard there was a fighter that might actually be worth my time." Karasu said to him.

"You mean Urameshi?"

"I wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

"What about you Rai?" He asked me watching the fight.

"I'm more interested in my Niece and that Hiei boy. Hehehe..."

_'This is going to be interesting...'_

* * *

Hope you like it! :D


	11. Dr Ichigaki

Chapter 11!

P.S. - I do not own yu Yu Hakusho, only my OCs

* * *

~Nia's POV~

It had been two days sense the first round and I couldn't find Hiei anywhere. I was worried about him, he was in pain and if he gets attacked by a demon now, he'll be vulnerable. I knew he could handle most of the demons on the island, but that didn't stop me from worrying. I spot something black and find that it's Hiei, "Hiei!" I said rushing to him.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"The next round is about to start, and I was worried about you okay. You can't use your right arm can you. I don't see why you won't let me heal it for you." I say.

"It's none of your business." He said before he fell to one knee gripping his right arm in pain.

"Hiei!" I knelt down and tried to place my hand on his wounded one but he pulled away.

"Is this wise, Hiei?" Hiei and I look up to see Kurama standing on the branch of a tree.

Hiei stood up and faced him, "What do you mean?"

"It won't be easy to keep winning without the use of your dominant hand. You should allow Nia to heal you."

Before Hiei could answer we felt a presence coming our way. Two leopard looking demons approached us.  
**(Sorry, I'm not sure what they are...)** Kurama jumped down beside me and Hiei, "It seems the Doctors team has gotten lost."

"Yes, What a horrible coincidence for us." Hiei said to Kurama.

We all stood there for a while before one of the demons ran toward us. I take out my scythe as Kurama and Hiei take out there weapons, we all attack leaving the demon to fall to pieces from our blows. "What the hell?!" the one said who was still alive.

"Hn. And that was using my left arm, Kurama."

"I'm sorry, I used my right. Next time I'll use my left to be fair."

"Would you like to try us next?" Hiei said pointing his katana at the demon.

"Thanks but I'd rather not, death gives me the shivers." He said pulling out a remote and pressing a button. Large robot smashes through the trees and comes toward us. I didn't catch the name of what he called it but I did hear the demon say for it to attack us. We jump out of the way as the robots arms extend and chase us. Hiei tried to cut the arm, but he didn't even leave a scratch. Hiei and I go for the demon while Kurama continues to run from the other arm. I was about to enter the demons mind but stopped when Hiei was knocked out of balance and fell to the ground. He made the mistake of using his right arm to break his fall, Hiei fell to the ground gripping his arm in pain.

I stopped and turned back to see that the arm was going for him, "HIEI!" I yelled as I ran in and pushed him out of the way. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop the arm, this was the only thing I could think of. I was pushed back against a tree with enough force that blood began to trickle out of the side of my mouth.

"NIA!" Kurama and Hiei both yell my name. Hiei tries to pry it off of me but all it does it tighten me to the tree to the point where I could hardly breath.

"Move Hiei!" I hear Kurama say as he ran past me. I had begun to go light headed from lack of air, as I felt the pressure lessen to nothing and I fell. I was caught by two strong arms, I looked up to see Hiei's blurry face, looking into my eyes with a worried expression.

He looked away from me, "KURAMA!" I hear him yell before everything goes black.

~Hiei's POV~

Once my arm touched the ground I fall in pain and instinctively grab my arm. "HIEI!" I hear Nia yell as I was pushed to the ground.

I looked over to see Nia was held against a tree with blood flowing from her mouth. "NIA!" I yell as I tried to pry the arm off of her. _'She had taken the attack for me?! Why would she do that for me?!'_

"Move Hiei!" I heard Kurama yell. I jump out of the way as he runs past Nia with the other arm chasing him, the impact was enough to get the arm off of Nia. She wasn't catching herself, I catch her with both arms even though my arm is practically on fire. Her breath was shallow, blood was coming out of her mouth, and her eyes seemed to have a hard time focusing. '_That bastard is gonna pay for this.'_ I thought glaring at the demon.

I turn my attention to Kurama, he had both arms where now chasing him. They both seem to crush him in a cloud of smoke, "Kurama!" I yell, wanting an answer. It was then that I felt Nia's body go limp, my breath caught in my throat as I look back at her in my arms. She was breathing, just unconscious. I was relieved to see that, if Nia died I don't know what I would do. Except one thing, and that would be to make this demon suffer to no end.

"Excellent, Gatasaval! Now kill the other two!" The robot didn't move. "What's wrong with you?! I said kill!"

"You where wrong on two counts." Kurama said as the smoke cleared.

"I'm wrong?! What do you mean?! What just happened?!"

"Even the hardest substance can be broken when crashed into itself. And the ability to feel pain is not a weakness. It's a strength, pain tells a creature his vulnerability's, and not to expose them to attack. Your robot is dead." Kurama finished and the demon was backing away in fear. Kurama shot a glance at Nia in my arms, "And so, I'm afraid, are you."

I felt movement in my arms I looked down to see that Nia was awake, "Kurama stop!" She said just loud enough for him to hear. "Get some information out of him before you kill him at least." She began to sit up and glare at the demon cowering in front of Kurama.

"I'd be glad to." I say getting up and walking over to the demon. I couldn't wait to punch this demons face in.

~3rd person POV~Arena~

"Isn't this mysterious, both of our teams are missing members." Dr. Ichigaki said laughing. "How about we fight with the people we have, winner is the best of three." he said holding up three fingers.

"Hold on," Koto said, "the Masked Fighter is the replacement fighter. He can only fight if one of your team members is dea-"

She didn't get far because her voice was over ruled by a louder one on the speakers, "Seeing that both teams are missing members, the Masked Fighter will be allowed to fight in this match."

"Oh...okay..." Koto said.

"Well aren't they generous," Yusuke mumbled, "but what about you? don't the ugly pointed ear trolls like to fight too?"

"Hehehe, only when we have to boy, I prefer the managing position. Never any reason to do the work when you can watch someone else do it for you. Hence the guinea pigs." Dr. Ichigaki said motioning to the three beside him.

"So it's true." Yusuke said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"They say the amount of energy a human body is capable of producing is far greater then that of an apparition! A fierce monster of power locked within you all, only the human conscious keeps this power at bay. Take away free will and the monster will say hello."

"How about ass kicking? Do they say that too?"

"Every genius has his critics. I am but an inventor, seeking to create the perfect fighting vehicle. No compassion or fear to hold it back, the human spirit power on cruise control."

"Does it come with AC?"

"Mock me all you want. It will be a different story when you're the one I'm controlling!"

"Say what?!"

"Let's make this interesting your power interests me. If my team wins I get to use your body, and Nia's."

"Why not? And if my team wins we get to rip your head off, but what do you want with Nia?"

"If it hadn't been for her damn uncle, then lets just say you would be fighting her other then these." he said gesturing to the three humans next to him.

"What?!"

"But yes. I'm fine with that."

"We have one more condition. We combine the two person matches into a six person battle royal. One fight determines it all." The Masked Fighter said.

"Perhaps." he turned to do a few calculations. "I will except your masked friend drives a hard bargain." He began to walk away chuckling to himself. He knew that their chance of winning had just been dropped to 0.5%.

~Later in the fight~ 3rd Person POV~ **(If your reading this, you most likely already know what happens in this fight. But if you ** **don't, it takes place in episodes 34, 35 and 36. Nothing changes much so I'm skipping some of it.)**

Kuwabara and Yusuke stood in the ring as the three mind controlled humans where about to attack them. The masked fighter ran in and knocked back all three of them and landed in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara with his back turned. "I suppose your sympathy's honorable, but what do you dimwits plan to achieve by not fighting? They'll still be controlled and you'll be dead." the fighter turned to them to reveal his face to them.

"He's-"

"-a she?!" Kuwabara finished for Yusuke.

"A shocking turn of events. Damage from the recent attack had let us get a gimps of the masked fighters true identity!" Koto said into the microphone. "It's a young woman with brown eyes and pink hair. Well people I'm shocked, this fight couldn't get any weirder." she said getting back into the ring. She quickly got back down again as a demon fell from the sky. "I think that's the missing combatant from the Dr. Ichigaki team, falling from the sky and into the stadium wall! Forget what I said before, NOW this fight couldn't get any weirder."

Suddenly a giant robot fell on to the stadium wall, crushing it to ruble. "My robot Gatasaval! What's happened to you?!" Dr. Ichigaki said aloud. shortly after the robot fell, Hiei and Kurama jumped on top on it with Nia in between them.

"Hey guy's you're late." Yusuke said.

~Nia's POV~

I jumped on top of the robot landing in between Hiei and Kurama. "Hey guy's you're late." Yusuke said to us, but my attention wasn't on him. My gaze fell on the masked fighter who was now, unmasked. _'What is she doing hear!? Isn't she supposed to be old and grey now?!'_ I thought in shock. Last time I had checked Genkai was an old woman. Sure I haven't seen her in about fifty years but humans age. _'Did she have a daughter?'_ I thought trying to make sense of the situation before me. Hiei must have heard what I was thinking because he gave me a questioning glance, but then looked back at Yusuke. My eyes then fell on Dr. Ichigaki. He stood there smirking at me while chuckling.

Koto ran on to the arena and said, "The missing members of the Urameshi team have appeared as well. Hiei, Kurama, Nia can you tell us where you've been?"

"Sorry, a 30 foot killing machine wanted a word with us." Hiei told her. I was a little surprised he even said sorry.

"M5 told us everything. I'm relived you three are still alive. Those Veruki on the human fighters backs are the source of Dr. Ichigaki's mind control. And in their present state, I'm afraid it would be fatal to remove them." Kurama said. "The three are completely innocent, they didn't know the implants would control them. They where told it was blood research." I felt pity for the three humans, I knew what they where going through, sitting in your own body forced to do the will of another. Then watch as you can't do a thing to stop it. And anger at the Doctor, for putting them through this.

"I told you guys! That no good liar!" For once I found myself strongly agreeing with Kuwabara.

"And that's not the extent of it I'm afraid. It seems the Doctor caused their master's illness in the first place."

Everyone turned to the doctor to see he was laughing, "Your unscientific minds are so trivial! Fully blind to the larger picture! I have no expectations for winning this! I'm sure these three will be dead, long before the finals, I only need to win this match so I can have Yusuke's and Nia's body's!"

"You did what, Yusuke!?" I scream at him, my anger was getting the better of me. "You know how long I was a mindless slave, Yusuke!? I have no intention of letting this bastard take my body! So if you lose this Yusuke I will bring you back to the land of the living and kill you myself!" My hands turned to fists and my nails dug into my skin as I spoke, remembering all the horrible thing's Rai had me do. After I had finished I realized that I had said too much. Everyone's eyes where now on me with shock and confusion.

Hiei looked at me wide eyed,_ 'What are you talking about?' _He asked rather demanding of me.

_'It's a long story that I'll have to tell you later.'_ I said to him through thought. It was weird, I didn't want any of them involved but a part of me said I could trust Hiei. I pushed the thought aside, it would be better if he didn't know.

"Yes, but Rai took you before I could do much experimenting. You and Yusuke show far more potential then these three. I'll probably dispose of them myself when I have you two."

Yusuke and Kuwabara ran to him and where about to attack but were kicked back by M2 and M3. Hiei, Kurama and I run to the edge of the ring to help but we where stopped by Koto, "Sorry guys, they've already agreed on a three on three fight. Step into the ring now and your whole team forfeits."

We were forced to sit and do nothing as Kuwabara began to try and talk to them. He stood and took their attacks one after another. Kuwabara might be a fool but I considered him an important ally and friend of mine. I watched as the three humans ran at him and hit him hard enough to get him out of the ring. When I saw he wasn't going to catch himself I used my speed to catch him. I couldn't help but gasp in pain from my chest, I was still wounded from the fight with the robot. I immediate start to heal him as he muttered, "Sorry...I tried." then passed out.

"Don't worry Yusuke they missed his vitals, he'll live." I told him. I noticed the three humans where crying tears of blood. I watched as Yusuke's fighting improved dramatically, he seemed to be able to sense their attacks. But when Yusuke was about to deliver the final blow the masked fighter stops him and steps in front of him. She began to chant and a massive amount of energy came forward. the three humans where caught in the energy and she pressed a point on their chests and they fell to the ground.

"There's nothing left." Hiei said.

"Yes, an immense attack." Kurama stated.

_'The Spirit Wave...'_ I thought to myself.

I got up from healing Kuwabara and went with Hiei and Kurama to block Ichigaki's exit.

"Don't be embarrassed." Hiei told him.

"Acknowledge your cruelty and your punishment will be less sever."

A small chuckle escaped my lips, "There's no way I would allow that possibility Kurama." I said taking a step forward. I could feel the other me coming to the surface.

"Wait! What if I told you that their master Metamura was still alive?! And I was the only one who could reverse his disease!?" Kurama pointed behind himself to show Metamura walking next to the arena wall. "What how did he get here!?"

"Your assistant was in the mood to talk." Hiei told him.

Shortly after Ichigaki tried to inject himself with a serum, but I saw it coming. With my speed I appear in front of him and crush the injection in my hand. "You honestly think, that I would ever let you have the slightest chance of getting out of here alive?" My voice was so menacing I even saw Hiei shudder from the corner of my eye. Before Ichigaki could say anything else I enter his mind and slowly pull him apart from the inside. He screamed in pain as I tore at his insides, my anger had gotten the better of me and that other me showed itself even more. A smile broke across my face, "Don't worry, you will die soon." I say in a sweet voice but equally as menacing as I begin to laugh at his pain.

He continued to scream until he fell to the ground unmoving and dead. I turn to see everyone staring at me in shock and disbelief at what I had just done. "Nia, are you okay?!" Yusuke asked me.

I take a second to answer, "Yeah," I tell him.

I walk away and lean on the arena wall as the three humans begin to stand up. My thoughts wander about what I had done,_ 'That me should have died long ago...'_

_'Are you going to explain now?'_

Before I could answer Hiei one of the comity members spoke over the loudspeaker, "May I have your attention please. The third round of the Dark Tournament will begin immediately."

"What!?"

* * *

Hope you liked it! :D

By the way, this story was inspired by a quote I read from Johnny Depp...

**_"If you love two people at the same time, chose the second one. Because if you loved the first one, you woudn't have fallen for the second."_**

**_ - Johnny Depp_**

Just thought I would share that small piece of info.


	12. Kurama's Peral

Chapter 12!

P.S. - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my OCs

* * *

~Nia's POV~

"Team Urameshi and team Masho, please report to the ring."

"What again?" I heard Hiei say. We all got into the ring and waited for team Masho to come out.

A tornado appeared out side the ring and when in disappeared there where 5 cloaked fighters. "And here they are people. Appearing in the same mysterious manor as always, Team Masho!"

"Why do I get the feeling this is gonna be a tough one?"

"Well I think that feeling of yours is right, Yusuke." I said to him. Hiei and Kuwabara are injured, if Genkai needs to fight she won't be much help after that last attack she pulled. And I'm not at 100% either.

A burst of wind hit my face and we turn to see that one of the cloaks fly's of one of the figures. It reviles a tall red headed demon, '_He must be Jin the wind master.'_ "I'll go and take those humans then." Jin said simply. Jin steps forward and so does Yusuke, They star at each other in silence before Jin broak it..._'What did he say?'_ Was all I could think. I could barely understand him with his Irish accent, but I think he meant one-on-one fights.

ApparentlyI wasn't the only one who couldn't understand, "Whatever he said." Yusuke said.

Koto announced one-on-one fights then the ding-dong sound of over the speakers could be heard, "May I have your attention please. The tournament comity will institute a medical examination before the next round. Due to the Urameshi Team fighting without rest, and to accordance to section 13 of the tournament index, report to the medical tent."

A beautiful woman with long red hair comes out of the tent and walks our way. "Hello gentlemen." She says before placing her hand in front of all 6 of us, "Yes, you two fighters, would you please follow me to the medical tent?" She said to Genkai and Hiei.

"Don't be ridiculous, we need no attention. Why don't you go treat the fool lying on his back."

"Because his wounds do not interest me in the way yours do, Hiei. Maybe I can help you." Is he really going to let this woman help him when he turned me down?

"Hn." Was all he said as he began to walk to the medical tent with Genkai and the red haired woman. I felt a small pain in my chest, he chose her over me, why?

I see them try and walk back but they stopped. they ran to use but they where shocked, I could hear Hiei gasp in pain, "Hiei!" I yell.

"Hey red head! why do I get the feeling you're not a licensed nurse?!" Yusuke asked as him and I both charge her. When we get to her we both get electrocuted by a force field.

"you are correct Yusuke. Enchantress is more like it. My name id Ruka, regarded as the most skilled alive with spell defense incantations."

"Give me my damn team back." Yusuke demanded, me anger was beginning to rise. I had a feeling that my mind trick wouldn't word through her force field.

"Didn't you hear the announcement Yusuke? They are both very sick and will need some time to recover."

She chanted and I could hear Hiei gasp more in pain, "Hiei!" I turn back to Ruka and lunge at her in a fit of rage, "You, bitch!" I scream as I try to round house kick her face. She put even more energy into the force field, so much that I was blown back a good 10 feet. Kurama caught me before I could hit the ground, "Thanks, I let my anger get the better of me. Sorry." I told him.

"As a result of the medical examination, Hiei and the masked fighter are ruled unfit to fight. They will sit out for the duration of the round while they are suitably treated."

"Suitably treated, my ass." I muttered under my breath. I turned to Hiei, _'Don't let your guard down for a second._' Hiei thought to me.

_'Of course, and you better get out of there.'_ I told him.

Kurama stepped forward to fight against them, "We're going to have to play this round very carefully. I'll fight them for as long as I can to ascertain their weaknesses. You two will take over when I fall." He told us.

"And it's Kurama verses Gama. You may begin."

I watched intently as Kurama dodged the blows until Gama painted seals on Kurama's arms and legs. then Kurama uses his rose whip to dispatch him. Gama begins to punch as Kurama and he easily dodges as Gama bleeds out. I could tell something was wrong, I was hit with sudden realization, "Kurama get away from him!" I yell, but it was too late the seal was complete. I had heard rumors about this seal but never actually saw it before.

Toya stepped into the ring, _'Toya, the master of Icy...'_ "Kurama should let one of us take over." I muttered, worried for Kurama.

I could tell Kurama was doing his best to stall Toya but then he froze the ring and the arena become bitter cold. Then Toya hit him with a wave of small icy crystals, but Kurama regains his movement and runs, only being his by a few of them. But Toya continues this attack again and again as Kurama gets hit a little more each time, until Kurama falls to the arena floor, "Kurama!"

"Just stay down! I'll handle it from here!" Yusuke screams to him.

But Kurama stands panting heavily holding his side. He begins to run again and I notice he was smearing his own blood on his chest, _'Would that work?'_ I thought in wonder. Kurama takes out his rose and tries to summon the rose whip but falls to his knees in pain. Then Toya hits him again with the icy crystals and Kurama falls back with a cry of pain, "Kurama! Just stay down! I'll take him!" I didn't want to stand here anymore and watch as Kurama dies in front of me. But he didn't seem to hear me, he began to get back up, my heart sank into my stomach as Toya summoned a sword made of ice and began to attack him. _'One mistake and he's dead'_ I thought watching. My heart freezes over when Toya slashes Kurama's arm and sends him down to the ground. I wanted to run to Toya and rip his throat out for what he was doing, but i couldn't move all i could do was star wide eyed at Kurama as he hit the ground.

"What the hells wrong with you, Kurama!? Don't get up! let me take him! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Yusuke yelled at him.

Kurama got up and seemed to glare at Yusuke as he got to his feet and held his arm, "Let me do what I must Yusuke." He turned to Toya and began to run and he followed. I shut my eyes not wanting to see my greatest friend die. When I open them Kurama was standing and Toya was on the ground.

Koto began the ten count and Kurama was announced the winner. He exchanged words but then his arms where and his sides and he wasn't moving, "KURAMA!" Yusuke and I yell in unison. _'He can't be dead! He just can't!'_ I thought as tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

"Wait a minuet people. Kurama has a faint heart beat! It seems he went unconscious while still standing!" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright! now we're getting somewhere! Hey fox girl! just so we're clear, the rest of the fights are all mine." Yusuke told her.

"Not so fast." We turned to see a large demon with scars all over his body. "You forgot something, he's standing in the ring. Yes. It looks to me like he's volunteering to fight again."

"Oh give me a break, Kurama's not even conscious! I'm taking this fight!"

Koto looked from one to the other flustered, "Alright. Team captain decides, Yusuke Vs. Bakken."

"Correction. The next fight will be Kurama Vs. Bakken." We all gasp at what the voice on the speaker says. "A fighter standing in the ring can not be removed against his will, and sense will can not be determined here the fighter remains."

Bakken picked up Koto and threw her out of the ring. He then turned and punched Kurama, sending him flying and hitting the ground full force. I clench my fists hard enough to the point where I could feel my blood trickle out from my palm. He kicks Kurama making him roll a few times. "Kurama's defiantly down. I'll start the 10 count." Before she could say 10 Bakken had picked Kurama up by his shirt and made him stand.

"Not much of a challenge for me. I like that." He said before he punched Kurama in the gut and punch him repeatedly over and over again until Kurama's shirt tears and he falls to the ground. I see blood gush out from his head as he lay down. I was fighting with my body not to run in there right then and there and ripe Bakken's head off. He picked Kurama up again and was going to punch him again.

~3rd Person POV~

"Bakken stop." Bakken stops mid punch and looks at his team mate.

"But why Risho?"

"Lay him outside the ring."

"But he killed the others."

"Yes and if you landed that punch. You would have died as yell."

"What." Bakken turned to see Yusuke ready with his spirit gun and Nia with a dark shadow engulfing her hand. They both glared at him as he held Kurama.

"It's clear they care more about that demons life then this tournament. They are ready to fight every apparition in this stadium is they must. We need to win, not be involved in a revolt."

"Heh, you're getting soft Risho." He said then threw Kurama to our side and out of the ring.

Once the board changed Nia was at Kurama's side and she turned him over on his back immediately healing his wounds as much as she could. "Kurama. You're gonna be okay now. I'm here." She remembered that she had said those same words to him long ago in a similar situation.

Kurama's brow furrowed the tiniest bit, "Shh. Just rest. Yusuke and I will take care of everything now." she told him in a soft voice looking down at him on her lap. She looked up to see Bakken in the ring and Yusuke enter, _'Kick his ass, Yusuke.'_ I thought bitterly, glaring at Bakken.

"And the third match. Bakken Vs. Yusuke. You may begin."

~Kurama's POV~

I remembered looking at Toya before I fainted. Next thing I know I heard a voice, "Kurama. You're gonna be okay now. I'm here." I furrowed my brow a little bit, where have I heard that voice before? I realized the voice was Nia's, "Shh. Just rest. Yusuke and I will take care of everything now." She was so familiar, what did she remind me of? I feel like I should know her from somewhere. Then I realize the pain was mostly gone and I opened my eyes the tiniest bit and I see her looking into the ring where Yusuke threw a man out of the ring and into the wall. I close my eyes again and my head was resting on something. I thought for a moment, Nia was using her lap as a pillow for me.

"How ya doing?" Yusuke asked me.

"I'll survive. Sorry I couldn't finish the first three of them as I'd planed." I told him opening my eyes.

"Shut up. How are the wounds?"

I sit up with help from Nia, I found my self wanting to stay where I had been. "My injures from team Masho are nothing compared to this death plant. It will take a great deal of energy and concentration to remove."

"I'm sorry I can't help you more then this Kurama." Nia said sadly pulling her hand away from me and stopping the healing. The pain slowly returned but it was no where near as painful as it had been.

"It's alright. You took a great deal of pain off my shoulders." I reassure her.

"Yes, but you still need to rest."

"Yeah, listen to her. Just get some rest. These last two guys are going to be fish meat pretty soon."

"Be cautious with them Yusuke. What ever plans the shinobi have for this island, they want it very badly. These last two members are without a doubt the strongest."

Nia places a gentle hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll take care of them Kurama." I couldn't help but smile at her and gaze into her beautiful golden eyes.

Yusuke stood up and went to face Jin, the wind master, leaving Nia and I behind.

* * *

More, more, more! Gonna have more soon! :D


	13. Nia Vs Risho

Chapter 13!

Enter... Another OC! Hope you guys like him!

Alright. I admit it. I'm lazy. I didn't feel like writing the fight with Jin and Yusuke, but if you haven't seen it already, it's in episodes 39, 40 and 41. Barely anything changes and Nia, Hiei and Kurama didn't play a dig role in it, so I'm skipping their fight and going strait to Risho's :)

PS - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my OCs

* * *

~Nia's POV~

"Will the last member of team Masho please enter the ring." I watched as the last member of the team came in to the ring and removed his cloak, it was Risho. Him and Yusuke said a few words before Koto yelled, "Fight!"

Yusuke ran toward him but stopped, "Stop the fight immediately." Yusuke skids to a stop and lands on his face, I couldn't help but smile.

I push it away as Kurama said, "They're up to something."

"I know." I said as I looked down at him. I had let him continue to use my lap as a pillow, because he asked.

"Upon reviewing the film of the last fight. it was discovered that Koto delayed her ten count significantly during Yusuke's first ring-out. Therefor, by complete and unanimous decision. The fight between Yusuke and Jin has been ruled a double loss, and there for Yusuke is ineligible to fight for the duration of the round."

"Well that's just the biggest crap job I've ever heard in my life!" Botan yelled.

"I agree." I say simply. I help Kurama to the wall where he leaned against it while sitting. Him and I both knew I was the only one in any condition to fight.

As I turned to walk off to the ring he grabbed my wrist, "Be careful Nia." He said staring into my eyes.

"I'll be fine." I tell him with a smile.

_'You better be.'_

'Don't worry Hiei, I'll be fine.' I reassure him. Although it made me a little happy that he was worried.

I get into the ring and stand next to Yusuke who was still in a little bit of shock. I turn to Risho and see Toya hobbling to the ring, "Risho." He didn't look happy to see his team mate. "This deceit has gone too far. Don't you see we'll make a mockery of their sacrifices? Gama willfully gave his life so we could win, not cheat our way out." Toya now stood next to Risho.

"Heh, spare me your romantic drivel Toya. He fought for the light, now we're going to enjoy it." This Risho guy was starting to really piss me off.

"But, honor."

"Nonsense!" Risho said and knocked toya out of the ring with his arm covered in stone. I use my god like speed to catch him before he touches the ground. _'How could he do that to his own team mate?'_ I thought angrily.

"You alright?" I asked Toya. Despite what he did to Kurama, I could tell Toya wasn't all that bad of a person.

"Yeah..." He says before he goes unconscious. I lay him on the ground there genitally and go back to the ring.

I face Risho, "You're one big bastard, you know that right?" I tell him.

"I fight to win, and I don't care how I get there." He said with a smirk.

"Well then, I guess you don't mind fighting me."

"So I get to fight the infamous, Black Shadow, interesting. But I have one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"You don't use that mind trick of yours."

"What?!" Yusuke gasped.

I let out a chuckle, "Alright, I accept. I have other ways besides that to fight, anyway." I turn to Yusuke, "Let me handle this, Yusuke. I know what I'm doing, you go and look after Kurama and Kuwabara. And if I do lose, at least get Hiei out of there and make Ruka pay." He nods and heads back to the others, leaving me to face Risho.

"Risho Vs. Nia. Begin!"

Immediately Risho charges me and kicks me in the head. He was so fast I barely had time to block, I was barely able to get my hands up in time to stop him from kicking my face. He bombards me with blow upon blow, fast enough to where I couldn't do anything but block or take the hit. After a few minuets of this I had been hit many times and my arms where badly bruised from blocking. Finally, I had an opening and I took it. Risho had forgotten to shield his lower torso and I took the advantage and crouched on one leg and with the other I kicked him up into the air. He gasped in surprise and landed outside of the ring as I shot a shadow from my hand to hit him when he fell. The shadow hit with an explosion and a cloud of dust formed, making it impossible to tell what had happened to him.

The smoke cleared to reveal Risho covered in armor of clay. _'Good maybe he'll be slower now.'_ I thought. But I was wrong, he was just as fast as before. Risho jumped into the air as his body became engulfed in red energy and he came at me with tremendous speed. I was able to put my hands up and make a small shadow shield to absorb some of the impact, but I was flung to the other end of the ring face down. I was in a daze and could hear my name being called by my team mates. Even Hiei was screaming to me. But something was taking over, I heard Koto say 8 before I got to my feet and I began to chuckle which quickly turned into an all out laugh.

This wasn't me. I was now watching as the other me took over, "Heheheh, I thank you Risho, for allowing me to come out and play. But now I'm afraid you're dead." The venom in my voice dripped from every word I said. The look in Risho's eyes was one of fear, as he took a step back and ran at me to do the attack a second time. I grabbed my scythe and swing at him as he came, I had hit him hard enough to knock him out of his path and onto the ground, but he quickly got back up.

"How the hell did you do that?!" He asked angrily getting back up. "Before, all you could do was block!"

"Heheheh. When Nia is in danger of dieing, or severely angry, I come out. And it's been so long too, I had begun to think I would never have the taste of blood again after she went all goody-to-shoes. Dr. Ichigaki was a good appetizer, and I believe you will be the main coarse." A wide smile broke across my face as I took out my scythe. Risho tried to move but I warped a shadow around him so he couldn't. I could feel my energy drain from me, creating a shadow big enough and strong enough to hold him was taking it's tole on me. "Die." I say coldly as I bring my scythe back and bring it down toward his neck.

"NIA!" I stop instantly at the familiar voice.

I turn to the direction it came from and saw him. His golden eyes stared into mine full of worry, "Heian?" I ask staring at him. I was coming back into control now and could feel the fatigue on my body.

"NIA! LOOK OUT!" He screams. I was too late to block or dodge the attack so it hit me square on in the stomach, I dropped my scythe and coughed out blood as I landed on my back groaning in pain. "GET UP, NIA!" Heian yelled at me. I wobbled to my feet and ran toward Risho with both hands swirling with shadow energy. As he was about to punch me in the face I put both of my hands out and with all the energy I had blasted Risho into the wall.

I stood breathing heavily hopping that Risho would stay down or out of the ring. "8...9...10! Nia is the winner! Team Urameshi will advance!" Koto said into the microphone.

I fall to my knees but someone was there to catch me, I look up to see Heian. His golden eyes looked into mine and his raven black hair framed his face like just as I remembered, "Heian." I say hugging him as he lifts me up and takes me to my team.

~Hiei's POV~

I wanted to ripe Risho's head off myself as I watched him hit Nia over and over. She had finally caught him off guard and got him out of the ring, but he was unfazed by her attack. He was covered in clay armor and he ran at Nia with red energy engulfing his body. Nia was hit and she fell to the ground and didn't move, "NIA!" I scream. I could feel her energy wither, but then she got back up. She was laughing? She wasn't herself, her fighting increased and her eyes where filled with blood lust. She was about to kill Risho but a man called her name and she stopped. She looked shocked, and then she was hit again by Risho's move. Nia got up and was able to defeat Risho thankfully.

I watched as Nia fell to the ground, I wanted to go catch her but the man that had called her name caught her. He was as tall as Kurama with shortish raven black hair and golden eyes. I was suspicious because this man had showed up with my sister, who I was a little surprised to see. Nia wrapped her arms round him as he picked her up and carried her to the others. I felt that pain in my chest again, I was annoyed that Nia was hugging this man, and i had been annoyed also when she allowed Kurama to lay on her lap. Ruka's force field was down and i immediately went to the others and watched as the man brought Nia to us.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

He looked down at me, then smiled, "My name is Heian. Other then that I think Nia should tell you the rest." He said looking down at Nia who was now unconscious in his arms. "I amuse you have a room at the hotel sense you are in the tournament, correct?"

"Yeah. What of it?" Yusuke asked.

"Well I think we should go there so Yukina can heal her and your wounds as well."

We lead him back to the hotel, I kept an eye on Nia the entire time and watched the man Heian too. There was something about him that seemed familiar. I would like to know how he knows my sister. And more importantly, Nia.

* * *

Hope you like it! More on Heian next chapter! And yeah, his name sounds like Hiei's a little. Don't ask me... it came to me in a dream, literally.


	14. Heart Ache

Chapter 14!

P.S. - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my OCs

* * *

~Hiei's POV~

Heian had put Nia on the couch and let Yukina heal her everyone's attention was on either Nia or Heian. I watched Nia closely while keeping an eye on Heian, who was sitting on the arm of the couch looking down at Nia. I had begun to think that I might have 'feelings' for her, how else would I be acting the way I am round her? But these human emotions are for the weak. I did my best to push away the feelings, but when I saw her fight Risho, I couldn't stop the worry. And when she was with Kurama, I couldn't help but be taken back by the feeling of jealousy_. 'I need to find out how I really feel. But, how?'_

Yukina stopped and took her healing hand way from Nia, "She'll be okay, but she needs to rest. What she did drained a lot of her energy, apart from the injuries she has. Sorry I can't do more for her, Heian."

"That's okay, Yukina."

"Alright, now just a second! How do you know Yukina and Nia?!" Kuwabara asked.

I narrow my eyes in his direction as he takes a deep breath and sighs, "I know Yukina because I was stupid and got caught in a blizzard in the ice realm, Yukina happened to notice me in a snow bank and she saved me. And, I guess I can tell you how I know Nia." He paused and everyone leaned in. "I'm her big brother." He said simply. Everyone's eyes widen in shock, even my own._ 'I was...jealous...of her brother!?'_ I thought putting my hand to my face, in annoyance. But that explained why he looked familiar.

"That would explain why you look like her." Kurama said.

"That would answer that little mystery, wouldn't it."

Shortly after that, Heian took Nia to a bedroom and put her in the bed. A few hours passed and I was the only one left in the apartment. I got up and went to see Nia. I entered the room and approached the bed quietly as I looked down at her sleeping face. She was laying on her side and had one hand above the pillow and the other below it. I realized just how beautiful she was when she was asleep, I could look at her for ages and never get tired of it. I sat down softly on the bed and caressed her face softly.

As my hand touched her face, my mind was pulled into hers. I stood on the edge of a clearing and on the other end was Nia, and Yoko Kurama?! I could feel Nia's emotions as if they where my own, and a feeling of surprise came over her as Yoko turned and embraced her tightly. Then he kissed her and Nia kissed back and I could feel her joy, she loved him... It felt like my heart was yanked from my chest. This pain was something I had never experienced before.

The scene changed and I saw Nia in Yoko's arms, blood seeping from her mouth. I ran to her and tried to place my hand on her but I fazed through her. There was no sound but I saw Nia's lips move to form three unmistakable words; I...Love...You. She then died in his arms.

I watched as the scene before me changed, it was at Maze Castle. Nia had pushed me down in stead of one of the others, she was confused at her own actions. The scene changed again and it was my fight with Zeru, she was worried for me and was on the verge of tears when she thought I was dead, if I hadn't gotten up when I did the entire stadium would have been in trouble. She was ready to give her life to kill Zeru and any who tried to stop her.I was, relieved? the pain in my chest lessened as I learned that she had been worried about me.

The scene changed again and this time it was Kurama's fights against team Masho. She was worried about him and became even more so as his fight progressed. Then it turned into something I can't even explain, when she thought Kurama was dead. When Kurama was about to be punched and killed, Nia was ready to sacrifice herself for him to live. This caused the pain in my chest to become even worse then before.

Nia's dream ended and I was back to reality. I pulled my hand away from her face slowly. The pain in my chest was immense, but I felt something running down my cheek. I put my hand to my face and felt a tear, it hurt. I had no idea how to stop this pain, but what I did know was that Nia loved Kurama. I wiped the tear away and began to leave but I heard Nia toss in her sleep which made me turn to look at her. She was now on her back and faced the ceiling, her lips slightly parted.

I felt the sudden urge to kiss her. I tried to leave the room but my body seemed to have a mind of it's own and i moved back to her side. I put one hand on the bed on one side of her and the other on her other side. I was inches away from her face and I felt myself slowly closing the gap. When I put my lips to hers there was no response but I could feel something inside of me seem to explode at the feel of her lips on mine. I found myself wanting more then just a kiss, my hand caressed her hip and I felt her shiver and moan in response.

_'What am I doing?!' _I yell to myself and quickly back off of her before she woke up. I stood, back against the wall on the other side of the room, thinking about what I had almost done. I put my hand to my face and grimaced, I didn't want to cause her pain, that was the last thing I wanted. The pain in my chest returned and I slowly left the room. She loved Kurama, she would never look at me the way that she did Kurama. I looked back at her one last time before leaving the room, I now knew my feelings for her.

I was never going to have her, and it hurt...because...I love her...

~Nia's POV~

My eyes fluttered open and I saw that I was in one of the bedrooms of the hotel. I felt, fuzzy, inside. My body was tingling and the feeling was so surreal, yet, I wanted to feel more. I took a deep breath and smelled Hiei's scent, did he come to visit me? Why did I feel this way?

I stood up and left the room to enter the living room down the narrow hall. No one was there except for Hiei, who was looking out the window with his arms crossed. He was standing with his back facing me, something about him seemed, off. He seemed much more distant then he usually did. He seemed to be deep in thought about something, I was going to leave him alone and ask later, but then I heard him say something, "Dammit!" he muttered harshly to seemingly no one.

He covered his face with one hand and this worried me, I had never seen him act this way before. "Are you alright, Hiei?" I had never had much of a problem talking to him before, but this time I had a lump in my throat and I felt my face becoming warm. Hiei was an attractive demon, he had a perfect muscled body and an extremely handsome face. He was also one of the strongest demons I knew, and his crimson eyes where beautiful..._'Why am I thinking these things?'_ I thought with a blush hopping Hiei wasn't paying attention to me.

Hiei's head snapped to the side so he could look at me, he seemed surprised to see me. His eyes turned from surprise, to a look of hurt and he turned away. I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hiei? What's wrong?" I asked worried. He grabs my hand genitally and turns to face me with an unreadable expression, "Hiei?" I looked into his eyes and was pulled into them, I was unable to look away. He took a step forward and I took a step back, I didn't know what he was going to do. I felt my head hit the wall lightly and Hiei put an arm on either side of me so I couldn't escape. But, I didn't want to escape, I found myself wanting to be closer to him as the fuzziness started again in my chest.

Hiei's eyes peered into mine and held me there. He got closer and closer to me and I noticed he was breathing heavier then usual. His face was centimeters away from mine and I could feel his warm breath on my face. My eyes widen when I feel Hiei's soft lips on mine, this feeling that Hiei gave me was indescribable with words. Although I felt that Hiei was holding back, like he wanted more. But, before I could kiss back, Hiei pulled away. I looked to the door way to see Heian standing there, I understood why Hiei had stopped. Heian stood there with his mouth open and eyes wide, but he slowly put on a smile, "So little sis, I take it you finally found someone?" He asked crossing his arms.

Had I found someone? I still loved Kurama, but there was something about Hiei that drawled me to him unlike Kurama. And I was undoubtedly closer to Hiei then I was Kurama. Before I could say anything to him Hiei walks away, "Nonsense, she already has someone."

_'What does he mean by that?'_ I thought watching him walk out of the room past my brother.

* * *

Hope you like it! :D


	15. Heian's Explanation

Chapter 15!

Things are going to start getting sad in the chapters to come. At least that's what people have told me. It's going to get worse before it gets better, but it WILL get better! I promise! Just not too soon.

And another thing! To tell you the truth, I have this story loaded on another cite. The story here is at chapter 15, the one on the other cite is at chapter 21. My question for you guys, the readers, is do you want me to just load them all up in one day? Or do you want them to be every few days like is has been so far? Just put your answer in a review for this chapter. I will count them up tomorrow at noon. (12/27/13 12:00pm)

Okay. I'll shut up now. On with the story!

P.S. - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my OCs

* * *

~Nia's POV~

After Hiei left I saw the smile on Heian's face disappear, "Nia. Come on, we need to talk." he said seriously.

I nodded and followed him out of the hotel and into the forest. I couldn't get my mind off Hiei,_ 'Why did he kiss me? Why did he say that? Did he like me? Will he return my feelings?'_ I caught my self at the last part._ 'What feelings? Did I fall for him?'_ I started to think about everything that happened between us sense we met. After a minuet I let out a long sigh, _'I guess I have fallen for him. That would explain a lot. But what about Yoko?'_ I began to think about Yoko Kurama, he was still important to me, and I would do almost anything for him. Almost. Hiei, on the other hand, I would risk my life time and again for him. Not as a friend or a brother, but as something much more.

Heian's voice broke my train of thought, "Now that we're here I'll tell you why I came."

"Yeah, I thought that I would never see you again, Heian. Dad said that you where never coming back."

"Really? He would tell you that? You were only 30."

"Well that didn't stop him."

Heian waved it off and got back on subject, "I found out about mother's secret technique." I leaded in and gave him a face that said I didn't understand. I didn't know much about my mother, all father ever said was that she was a natural beauty, and an extremely warm and kind person. He had said that I was a lot like her, that was when I was little, before my uncle crushed me and turned me into this. "You didn't know our mother, Nia. She died giving birth to you, before she died she spoke of her home. Not even dad knew where she was from."

"And you found her home?"

"Yes, and it turns out, we are royalty."

My eyes widen, "What?!" I said in shock.

"Yes, I was shocked too at first. I traveled through the Makai realm and found that mother was a princess, she said she ran away to escape the royal lifestyle. She was very powerful for a female demon and evaded capture and over the years they gave up there search. But then Rai found her. He said that he respected mother's decision and would not tell anyone. But as she died holding you in her arms, her last words where, 'Protect Nia, she is the key.' I never understood what she meant until I found it." His voice had gone quiet and he lowered his head.

"Found what?"

"Rai's grave."

"What do you mean Rai's grave?! Rai is still alive, he's here, at this tournament!" I yelled at him.

"Yes, I know it seems unlikely, but it seems Rai has a twin brother, Kai. After Rai died he went insane, and Kai changed his name to Rai. He swore that he would bring Rai back to life, but he didn't know how. Then he found out an ancient way to bring someone back to life. He needed the blood of a pure hearted person, and he chose our mother. He almost succeeded in killing her but she ran before he could try again. When he found her again she was pregnant with you, so he didn't do anything. But when she died he seemed to become distant, and I left to find out what mother's last words meant." He paused to let the information sink in before he continued. "When I returned home I found father dead, and you nowhere to be found. Now that I found you and you are not a mindless slave like I feared, I can teach you our mother's technique so you can defeat Kai."

"What happens if Rai is resurrected?"

"Rai was put to death for unspeakable crimes, his power was immense, he was the first to discover that mind trick that you can use. And it seems Kai found a way to give you that ability, I don't know why he would bother with that though. If Rai where brought back he would use his powers to kill everyone in the Makai, then he would surly go to the human world and destroy everything in his path."

I nodded my understanding, "So what is this technique you're going to show me?"

He took a small dagger from his belt and threw it to me, I caught it and examined it. It was light but made of a strong material. I unsheathed it and the blade was completely black. "That blade is made of pure black Spirit Stone, the purest ever found in Makai. It is extremely valuable and the only weapon to use for this technique."

I sheathed the sword and looted at it, "Lets get started." I said turning to him.

~3rd Person POV~Stadium~

Kurama, Hiei, Hiena and Nia stood watching the match. Team Uraotogi beat the other team within two minuets. Shishiwakamaru pointed to us, I heard Hiei say, "What an arrogant fool."

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Looks like you guys had the same idea for scoping out the competition for the semifinals." I turned around and saw Kuwabara, Genkai, Botan and Yusuke.

"Had the same idea, the fight is over." Kurama informed him.

"What?!" He grabbed the railing and looked down at the arena below listening to Koto. "That is unbelievable, I can't believe we missed the whole fight just because i took a few extra minuets to brush my teeth."

"It was an impressive sight to behold." Kurama told him.

"Though I'm sure your minty fresh breath was well worth the delay." Then he turns to Yusuke, "What is that ridiculous appendage growing out of your head all about?" Hiei and I where both looking at the blue penguin looking creature. A smile came across Nia's face and she let out a small chuckle, she never thought that Yusuke would have something so plush and cute on his head.

"It's just a puberty thing okay? So Kurama hows your wound treatment."

"It will be fine, I will be fighting tomorrow."

"Hn, seems it's not as bad as you made us think."Hiei said.

"Compared to your energy lose I, no it seems it's not."

~Nia's POV~

"Hey guys I got an idea! Ask Yukina to use her healing power. She's amazing, as soon as she touches you, you'll feel better then you ever have before! She's pretty too. She's partly here to look for her long lost brother, I'm gonna help her look for him just as soon as we win this tournament." Kuwabara said excitedly. Hiei's seemed troubled for some reason.

"Yukina's brother. Sounds like a noble cause. We should assist her too Hiei." Kuwabara was too dumb to notice but I could tell that Kurama was messing with Hiei.

"Yeah! You could even lend an eye!" Yusuke pipped in.

Hiei growled and said through gritted teeth, "Will you shut up!" I couldn't help but smile at his face. He looked kinda cute like that.

"Wait what's going on here?" Kuwabara asked confused. "Am I missing something? Why aren't you guys telling me? What do you keep laughing about anyway?" Kurama and Yusuke were now holding back there laughter.

"It's about what he said about the ridiculous thing on my head right?"

"I heard him say that, it wasn't that funny."

Yusuke started to laugh but stopped, the entire crowd was facing Team Toguro. I saw Kai standing with them, I glared at him and so did Heian. _'So my little nephew is here too? Oh, this is getting interesting. It seems more people care for you then just Hiei, Nia.'_ I could hear him in my head.

_'If you touch either of then, you won't live long enough to regret it.'_ I told him coldly.

_'Oh really?'_

Heian suddenly fell to his knees and coughed up a little bit of blood. "Heian!" I say getting down next to him. When I look back up team Toguro was gone. "That bastard's gonna pay." I say low enough that only Heian could hear.

"No!" He said grabbing my arm. "He wants to make you made so you will be reckless, don't fall for it!" He told me so only I could hear.

"Hey! What happened to Heian?!" Yusuke asked. "You're coughing up blood and no one touched you." then his eyes settle on me.

I knew what he was thinking, "If you think I would use my powers on my own brother then you are mistaken."

"Then what happened?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm alright now and that is all that matters." He stood shaking a little and smiled weakly.

"Let's get you to Yukina." I said to him. That reminded me, _'Hiei?' I ask with my thoughts._

'Hn?'

'Who's Yukina? And why where Kurama and Yusuke picking on you?'

'Yukina is my sister. And Kurama and Yusuke are fools. Just don't tell Yukina, she doesn't need to know.'

_'I won't say anything.'_ I help Heian to the apartment and help Heian to the couch.

"Heian what happened?" I heard a voice say. I turned to see a girl about my height with ice-blue hair and crimson red eyes. Her eyes where so much like Hiei's I was sure that this was Yukina.

"Nothing of real importance."

"Well let me take a look anyway."

I sat on the couch across from them and watched Yukina heal my brother.

~Hiei's POV~

I was watching Team Toguro when I heard a voice, _'So my little nephew is here too? Oh, this is getting interesting. It seems more people care for you then just Hiei, Nia.'_

_'If you touch either of then, you won't live long enough to regret it.'_ I could hear Nia's voice as well.

_'Oh really?'_ The voice said.

Then Heian fell to his knees and everyone looked at him, "Heian!" Nia said going to him. They exchange some words that I couldn't make out them Heian stands, and Nia helps him back to the hotel.

I couldn't get what that voice said out of my head, _'So my little nephew is here too? Oh, this is getting interesting. It seems more people care for you then just Hiei, Nia.'_ It confused me. This person knew that I cared for her, and called, I assume Heian, his nephew. And that meant that Nia had an uncle on team Toguro. I watched her walk away with Heian and walked with the others. I couldn't get that voice out of my mind. There was a sense of blood lust in that person's voice, like they wanted to harm her. I will find out who it is and protect Nia with my life. That's a promise.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Remember to please review your answer! :)


	16. Rai's Attempt

Chapter 16!

I'm just gonna post all the chapters today.

P.S. - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only m OCS

* * *

~3rd Person POV~

Kurama, Kuwabara and Heian sat around the table in the hotel playing cards. Hiei stared out the window into the rain, his mind was on Nia and the voice he had heard earlier today.

"So hey, Urameshi, Nia and the masked guy sure have been gone a long time." Kuwabara said.

"Indeed." Kurama agreed.

"I wouldn't worry to much. I don't know were Yusuke and The Masked fighter ran off to, but I can assure you Nia is fine." Heian said studying his cards.

"How do you know?" Hiei said staring out the window.

"I am her brother, Hiei. Siblings share a bond that no one can break. Even if one doesn't know the other." Heian added the last part just to annoy Hiei. Heian knew about him and Yukina, and what he said wasn't false. Without knowing anything about Hiei, she knew that he was here.

"Kurama, what do you think about our chances? Two more rounds and we get to go home." Kuwabara asked.

"These are the Semi Finals, it will defiantly be a challenge to overcome. We'll be moved to a new stadium with an even wilder crowd and I'm sure the comity will do anything to thwart us."

"That's fine with me. Bring on the guns and the arrows, they don't scare me."

"Well, start to be."

All three of them looked at Heian questionably, "What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked confused.

"I will warn you all now. The man known as Rai, if you do not kill him quickly. You will ALL die."

"What do you know about that guy?" Hiei and Kurama waited for an answer to Kuwabara's question.

Heian closed his eyes as he answered, "You recall what happened to me earlier today?" he asked them. Kurama and Kuwabara nodded and Hiei just stared at him. "Rai was the one to do that. He has the same power as Nia, only far more powerful. Considering that Rai was the original owner of the power, it's understandable. Nia must kill him, she is the only one with the necessary power."

"But if he's more powerful then her, why would she fight him?!" Kuwabara asked worried.

"Believe me, you will know when you see it." He said calmly.

All Hiei could think now was about Nia and Rai, _'So, Rai is her uncle. I don't care what Heian says about her being the only one to defeat him. If he lays even a figure on Nia, I'll tear him apart.'_

~Nia's POV~

I stood in the middle of the small clearing letting the rain soak me to the bone. I focused a small amount of my spirit energy into the small dagger my brother had given me. the black blade took on a purplish-blue color. I had to try this at least once before the finals, now might as well be that time.

I took the dagger and stabbed it into my stomach. I only felt the pain for a second before my energy that was in the knife returned to me, blocking the pain. I took the knife out of my body and looked at it as Heian's words played in my mind, _'The energy that you put into the dagger will change. Once the blade turns purplish-blue pierce yourself with it. The changed energy will enter you again and it will change you. Not even I know what it will do to you entirely, so be careful.'_

~3rd Person POV~Hotel~

Hiei looked out into the rain, ignoring the others in the room. "Come join us Hiei, we are like a family." Kurama said to him.

Hiei was getting tired of this, he was about to threaten Kurama but sensed an increase in energy somewhere beyond the hotel. Kurama and Heian sensed it too, but Heian sat while Kurama stood up_. 'She still has a ways to go.' _he thought to himself. "Do not worry about her, there is nothing abnormal, yet." he finished.

"What do you mean, 'yet'? she has never had that much power before." Hiei spat at him.

Heian said nothing, he continued to sip from a can of soda that Botan had brought. This infuriated Hiei, he hated the fact that he had no idea what was going on. A few minuets passed and we felt another power nearing Nia. This time, Heian stood up with his face full of worry and ran out of the room toward Nia. He didn't realize he had everyone else following him into the forest.

~Nia's POV~

I could feel the power surge through me. I had never felt this before and I had to say I quite enjoyed it. I felt my body changing, wings were forming on my back and my hair grew even longer. it fell out of the ponytail I had it in and it fell all around me. The wound in my stomach was healed, like Heian said it would be. The transformation took a few minuets and when it was done I heard a voice behind me, "I have to say, I prefer you like this over the old you."

I turned around and saw him, Rai. There was someone with him though, someone I didn't know. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes to match, but I saw no emotion in his eyes at all. It was like he was a puppet, but he wasn't. There was something wrong here. "What do you want?" I demand giving him an icy glare.

"I have to say, you look much more beautiful as a Raven then in your natural form." he said ignoring my question.

"What do you mean?"

"I assume Heian told you about, my brother and I."

"And about mother, tell me. why did you let me live for so long and then let me go if you needed me?"

"The reason for that is, simple. You were not ready. And now that you can transform, you are ready. Alas, Toguro has made me swear no to touch you." He began to chuckle that sick and twisted chuckle of his. "That is what he is here for." he said motioning to the man beside him. "How about you take care of her for me." The man stepped forward and ran to me I jumped out of the way and the massive black wings on my back flapped me into the air. "I may not be able to kill you now, but he can."

I took out my scythe and began to attack the man. The man turned his arms to a hard crystal like material which he used to block all of my attacks. I was surprised at how much better I could fight in this new form. Rai, of should I say Kai, yelled to his minion, "Stop going easy! They are approaching! End this now!"

~Hiei's POV~

We ran through the forest toward were we felt Nia and the other power fighting. Suddenly I felt her power weaken and I try to go faster and faster._ 'Please. Be safe.'_ I thought desperately.

We entered a small clearing and what I saw made my heart stop. Nia was on the ground covered in blood. A man bent over her and began to pick her up. I ran to her and grabbed her before he could touch her. Her breath was shallow and blood gushed from the wound on her shoulder. I looked down at her, she was looking back at me with those golden eyes of hers, "...Hiei... " she said weakly, gripping at my chest before she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Hiei! Get her out of here! Now!" Heian yelled at me. I spotted the man Rai and my blood boiled. I wanted to rip him to shreds, slowly and painfully. "HIEI!" he yelled again. Even though I wanted to kill that bastard I knew that Nia could die if I did.

I turned and ran as fast as I could back to the hotel. I had to get her to Yukina as fast as possible or she could die. I burst through the door and laid Nia down on the couch while Botan, Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina asked what happened. I turned to Yukina and said, "Can you help her?"

She rushed to Nia's side and immediately began to heal her wound. I ran to the door but stopped. Kuwabara and Kurama were in the door way with Heian's arms over their shoulders. Heian was panting heavily but he wasn't bleeding, Kuwabara and Kurama helped him over to the couch opposite of Nia. After Heian was down he said, "I was able to kill Rai's minion and get this." He said holding out a dagger. He unsheathed it and focused his energy into it. The blade turned from black to purplilish-blue, he got up and walked over to Nia. Then he did something that shocked us all, he stabbed her in the stomach.

I pushed him up to the wall and had my swords cold blade pushed up to his throat so hard he couldn't speak. But I notice the wound on Nia's shoulder was healing rapidly and her breathing was improving. I let Heian go and he falls to his knees coughing. I walk to Nia and watch her intently. I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her that everything was going to be fine, but with everything that has happened I can't say that it will be.

"Do not worry, she should be fine by tomorrow morning. That blade saved her life." He said still coughing slightly.

I sat on the table and watched Nia's sleeping form for hours. I wanted her to wake up so I could hold her, but I don't know if she would accept my touch. The first time i kissed her was because I couldn't control myself, the second was because i needed to know how she would react. I wanted to hold her again in my arms, but with her acceptance. So far it was only me that felt this way. I could tell that Nia's heart was in turmoil and the only thing I could do was watch as she fought the battle within her own heart.


	17. Hiei Vs Kuro Momotaro

Chapter 17!

P.S. - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my OCs

* * *

~Nia's POV~

Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and I waited for the doors to open. We were in the new stadium and it was much more mysterious and dark then the last one. When the door opened Hiei said, "I wasn't exactly expecting to fight the semifinals four against five."

"What ever has caused his delay must be important, we must simply work around it." Kurama assured.

"I don't know why you're stressing so much, Hiei. I'll just beat them all myself." Kuwabara burst out confidently.

"This coming from the one who almost had a heart attack from just looking at team Toguro." I mutter loud enough for him to hear. But he didn't hear me, he had already running to the arena, "Imbecile."

Once in the ring, both sides looked over each other. Shishi scoffed, "I thought we agreed on a good fight. Where is the rest of your team?"

"Oh. They just said you weren't worth their time." Kuwabara shrugged. What he said obviously struck a nerve, because Shishi was now glaring at him.

"It is now time to chose the condition's for your fight." Juri stated.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just see who lives."

"You're a hasty one aren't you boy." one of the members of team Uriatogi said. "I take it you're fighting first."

"That's right I am. First last and only." I gave Hiei a side ways glance. It was clear that he wasn't in a good mood, since this morning he seemed pissed. "I've been under a lot of stress lately, killing you all should be a good remedy." I noticed his right hand had black flames and emitted some blue static.

Shishi chuckled, drawing my attention away from Hiei, "We're all anxious to fight. How about we let an outside party decide the pairings?" He asked holding up two six sided dice, "Each six sided die represents a team, with one members name on each side. The sixth spot is a free space, and anyone can fight when it comes up. You must fight as many times as your name appears, as long as you're still alive."

"That doesn't bother me, but one thing, whenever it's the name of someone not around, I will be fighting in their place."

Once Juri announced the decided rules for the round Shishi threw the dice, "Looks like you got Makintaro, Hiei" Kuwabara told him.

"I would say good luck, Hiei, but it seems you're not gonna need any." I said out loud.

"You're right, it seems their desperate plane has backfired." Hiei said agreeing with me.

"Ha! You talk way to big little man!" Makintaro said confidently.

We left the ring and left Hiei and Makintaro to fight. Hiei took a few swings and Makintaro didn't even notice his arm had been cut clean off. When he did notice after Hiei showed him his arm, he cried out in pain, "He never stood a chance against Hiei." I watched as Hiei began to walk away and Makintaro regenerated his arm and formed it into an axe. He thought he had Hiei, but before he knew it, Hiei's sword was shoved through the top of his head and he fell dead.

Hiei was announced the winner and he turned to Shishi, "Go ahead and roll I have a feeling it will be me once more."

"Careful fate has a sense of humor." Shishi said before throwing the dice once again.

"So any of us Vs. Kuro Momotaro." Kuwabara said once the dice stopped.

"I just hope he doesn't let this go to his head." I turned to see Heian standing behind me.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the stands with Yukina?"

Heian held up a card that hung around his neck, "I got a floor pass."

"How?"

"I have my ways." He had an evil glint in his eye as he said it, so I didn't take it any further then that.

Hiei continued to wait for Kuro to step into the ring, but he was whispering to the old man. Hiei began to grow impatient, "Sorry to interrupt your talk, but I would like to fight."

"What are you jokers whispering about over there for so long?! If you've got something important to say, then share it with the rest of the group!" Kuwabara yelled at them. I wouldn't have minded so much if he wasn't standing so close to me.

"Yes, we would like to start the next match soon." Juri said to them. Kuro shot her a glare and she stumbled back, "Or not, we can wait till whenever you think you're ready." Kuro and the old man continued to exchange a few words before Juri told them to step forward.

Kuro and Hiei both stepped forward and Kuro pulled Hiei's sword from Makintaro's skull and kicked him off the arena. "He was your team mate." Kuwabara said angrily.

"That doesn't mean much to him, Kuwabara." my brother told him.

Kuro then proceeded to cut his arm with Hiei's own sword and he seemed...happy. "What the hell's that guy up to?"

"I don't know, but what ever it is, Hiei should proceed with caution." Heian told me.

"These guy's are makeing it a little easy for us to beat em'." Kuwabara said staring at Kuro.

Kuro grabbed a yellow ball from his belt and squeezed it. Blue steam escaped it and Kuro breathed it in. His body became covered in thick, coarse hair, "Beast Armor. Armor of the Ape. What do you think, Hiei?" He asked Hiei, still holding his sword.

"Those spheres must contain some animalistic properties that transform him once consumed." Kurama stated.

"Yes. I've heard about this during my travel's." Heian said quietly to himself. i was going to ask him what he meant by that, but Kuro had thrown the sword at Hiei. Hiei easily deflected it and caught it effortlessly in his hand. Hiei moved so fast I could barley keep up with his movements. His sword met with Kuro's arm and blue static shot out in all directions as Hiei continued to try and break through the armor.

"Yeah! You've got him!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"No, something's not right." I said to him, still keeping my eyes on Hiei. Kuwabara looked at me confused, but as he was about to ask a question, Hiei's sword broke into three pieces.

"That's impossible, what happened to his sword?!"

"I think it broke." Kurama stated the obvious.

"Well no shit." I said under my breath. Hiei dropped the broken sword and jumped into the air, for his nest attack. But, Kuro was right behind him in a second. Kuro punched and kicked at Hiei, who narrowly escaped being hit. Hiei left himself open the slightest bit and Kuro took the advantage, he punched Hiei hard in the gut and then hit him hard on the top of the head, sending him to the ground. Hiei landed on the very edge of the ring and broke it to pieces, he slide along the ground and hit the wall of the arena so hard, he was laying in a crater. "Hiei!" Kuwabara and I yell to him.

"You still there?" Kuro asked as Hiei opened his eyes. "Guess you're probably wondering how I was able to fend off your attack so easily. Simple really, my body does this neat trick where ti remembers the pain of my opponents attack. All I have to do to get immunity is expose myself to a small dose of my enemies effects, kind of like a flue shot. Once my body knows what to look for, then it's time for a good old steaming sphere." Kuro said to Hiei.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kuwabara asked him.

"Think of it as a catalyst for my Beast Armor, which makes me invincible to my opponents attack. And much more handsome to boot."

I rolled my eyes at his last comment before I heard Kuwabara, "But that's not fair there's no way Hiei a can beat someone invincible!"

"It's so nice to see you have faith in him Kuwabara." I mutter loud enough for him to hear.

Kuwabara turned back to me, "But he's invincible!"

"Hiei will think of something." I told him and he looked back to the fight, "He need's to..." I added low enough that no one heard, but I felt someone grab my hand and I glanced over to see Heian. He gave me a small reassuring smile.

I looked back to the fight and Hiei was now on his feet slowly walking toward Kuro. The apparitions in the stands were chanting, "Kill Hiei." over and over. "Come on what are you waiting for? Where's your famous dark dragon crap? Once my body memorizes your most powerful attack, I can crush you like a bug."

Hiei ripped off his white head band and his jagan eye opened. "Who am I to turn down a fan's request? Just remember, you brought this upon yourself." Hiei said before dark flames surrounded him, just like when he summoned the darkness flame on Zeru.

"Hey! What's the hold up here? You too afraid to do it?!" Kuro yelled at him.

"True pain takes time my friend. Just try to stay amused."

Kuwabara was listening to Kurama explain why Hiei was in trouble. I already knew what would happen to Hiei it he summoned the dragon in his present state. I could see the gears turning in Hiei's mind through his eyes, he knew what could happen if he used that technique. Hiei rushed toward Kuro, "Fist of the Mortal Flame!" He yelled emitting a blue flame from his hand that hit Kuro perfectly.

Kuro fell to his knees but quickly got back up with a large evil smile on his face. "Now I've memorized this pain too!" he said before squeezing another one of the steaming spheres. He breathed in the steam like before and his body changed. Blue scales covered him and so did yellow feathers, he had transformed into a bird of some kind. "Now I'm protected by the physic beast The Armor of a Phoenix!"

Kuro jumps into the air and comes down so fast Hiei couldn't dodge. Hiei was punched in the face and sent to the other end of the ring. Before he could even stop Kuro punched him again to the other end of the ring. Hiei got his footing and he was began to run around Kuro to try and confuse him. But it didn't work Kuro punched at Hiei, but at the last moment Hiei got down and was engulfed in yellow light. "How about "Double Fist of the Mortal Flame"?" Hiei bombarded Kuro in the chest with blow upon blow of flame filled punches. Once he was done Kuro stood dazed for a few seconds and I thought that it was over, there was no way he could have lived, right? Kuro shot out of his daze and caught Hiei by surprise, he jumped out of the way, only to be kicked in the face and sent flying back.

Hiei was brutally beaten by Kuro, I wanted to look away but my body wouldn't listen to was like my body wanted me to watch him be beaten to death. Hiei hit the ground hard on his face and slid to a stop. "You convinced yet? There's nothing you can do to beat me! You might as well stay on the ground and think of a nice way to beg!"

Hiei was able to get on to his hands and knees to say, "Never! You'll have to ripe my limbs off to keep me down." he told Kuro harshly. I knew that Hiei would rather die then give up, or least of all, beg.

"Shouldn't give him anymore suggestion's Hiei." Kurama said to him.

"Yeah that's a good point." Kuwabara agreed.

"Hiei...!" I said to my self. He was to weak to summon the dragon now and Kuro was immune to his sword and flames. If Hiei didn't think of something soon then he **would** die, and I didn't know what I would do if Hiei died.

I felt Heian's grip on my hand tighten, "Don't worry, he'll think of something." he whispered into my ear so only I heard.

"He better..."

"Now I'm protected by the third beast armor, "The Armor of the Wolf"! I'm a hell of a lot stronger now!" He rushed at Hiei with his claws to try and slash at him but Hiei jumped out of the way. The second time he got Hiei's shirt. He shifted his feet back and he bumped into his broken sword on the ground. He used his foot to spin it into the air and catch it in his hand._ 'He's got a plan.'_ I thought hopefully.

"Your memories are like mine so I'll give you a hint. If your sword didn't work on my first armor then it sure won't work on the third!"

"I know, I hate to use this attack, I find it totally devoid of any taste or artistry." Hiei commented. Kuro said said a few more words before he jumped at Hiei and Blood was spurted all over the ring floor. I gasped, Kuro's sharp wolf-like teeth had sunk into Hiei's shoulder. A large blue flame shot out of Kuro and Hiei proceeded to cut him in half with it. "Sword of the Darkness Flame!" Kuro's body fell to the ground in pieces and in flames.

Kuwabara began to yell at Hiei about what Hiei had said about the attack. I let Heian go as Hiei was declared the winner and I ran to him as he came to us as we met him in the ring. "Hiei!" I said rushing to him. I resisted the urge hug him but I knew that he wouldn't like that at all in front of all these people.

"Come on, roll the dice again! I have an urge for three in a row!" Hiei said to the opposing team.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he looks at me. "Hiei, if you're going to fight again, at least let me patch you up first." I said in a small voice, almost pleading. He just looks away and I take the chance and heal what I could without using to much energy.

"Thank you."

My eyes shot up at him, "What?" it was quiet but I definitely heard a 'Thank you'.

"Thank you." He said again.

I smile at him as my stomach is tied in a nervous not. He had never thanked me before, or anyone that I could remember. I could feel my face heat up a little bit, "You're welcome."


	18. Yoko Kurama

Chapter 18!

P.S. - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my OCs

* * *

~Nia's POV~

Shishi rolled the dice, I wanted it to land on me, but I didn't get my way.

"After rolling the dice, both fighters are in place for the third match of the semi-finals. Now fighting for team Urameshi, Kurama! And for team Uriatogi, Uraurashima! by the authority of the Tournament comity, let the third match begin!" Juri preached.

Kurama took out his rose whip and Uraurashima took out his fishing line. They slashed at each other repeatedly, "Wow, this is a fight." Kuwabara marveled.

"Hn, Kurama needs to stop fooling around and start fighting for real." Hiei said.

"I agree with Hiei, it is best to deal with an opponent quickly and not drag it out." Heian stated in agreement.

I nodded in reply, I watched the battle and only half listened to what the others where saying. I was to engrossed on the fight, this Uraurashima guy didn't even seem to be trying and Kurama must have noticed it to, because he wasn't trying hard either.

_'Kurama, please keep fighting while you listen to me, I have a favor to ask.'_ I heard Uraurashima's voice in my head. I wasn't trying to hear it, perhaps I was just a little sensitive after the fight with Rai's minion.

_'Telepathic communication, I don't believe that's legal in the ring.'_

_'I'm begging you, please kill me.'_ Kurama hesitated in the fight for a split second, _'Don't stop fighting or they'll get suspicious!'_

'Why?'

'When I joined this team, I had no idea what I was getting into. I needed money to support my sick grand mother, and Shishi Wakamaru promised me riches. At first it was just stealing, which I knew was wrong, then things got worse, they convinced me to do many things I'm not proud of, though I know I have no one to blame except my own weak disposition. But, I can't go on, for the first time in my life i know I'm doing the right thing.'

'Suicide is not the answer, there is neither honor, nor redemption i that.'

'You don't understand Kurama! If I don't kill you, they're gonna hurt my poor grandmother! But, this guilt I feel is too much for me to bear. As I watch my teammates fall in battle today, i realize to fall in battle is the only way out! Please take pity on a lost soul.'

'I'll help you, but not by death. This world has enough of that. You can keep your lif as long as you change the way you love it. It's never too late, believe me. As far as your grandmother's well being, we can fake your death. I can sting you with my rose whip in a manor that will knock you out temporarily.'

'You are indeed a good man Kurama.'

As he said those last words there was something that through off everything. He was lying the entire time. He even had me going there for a while, but that undertone in his last sentence was just a dash mocking.

Kurama though, went a head with the plan, "No, Kurama!" I warned, but it was too late. Uraurashima got out of the way and wrapped Kurama in his fishing line, then he slashed it. Kurama screamed in pain and fell to the ground, he dropped his rose whip on the ground and it turned back in to plain rose.

Uraurashima stepped on it and laughed, "I studied your fighting, and found that your only weakness, was your kindness!"

I sighed as I realized what he said was true, but now he had managed to get Kurama angry. I could see the rage building up in his eyes before he ran out o the way of Uraurashima's attack. It turns out there was a force-field around the ring and Kurama couldn't escape. Uraurashima took out a box and opened it. The last thing I saw was Kurama holding his breath as the purple smoke engulfed the ring.

"Why isn't that stuff coming closer? Is it scared?" I face palmed at his idiocy.

"Maybe you don't understand the meaning of force-field." Hiei said as he tried to spot Kurama in the ring. I did the same but with no luck, so I focused on his energy.

I found Kurama's energy as it slowly started to diminish into nothing. I gasped at the sudden disappearance, _'He can't be dead! Can he?!'_ I thought frantically. Suddenly A familiar energy replaced Kurama's, "Yoko...?"

"It's like a thunderstorm in there! Where is all that energy coming from?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hn. it's all Kurama, down to the last drop." Hiei answered.

"Not exactly..."

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked me.

"Just watch." I said. I didn't want to explain at the moment, I was too focused on the match.

"It seems he has turned back into his demon form, before he was tainted by you humans." It seemed Hiei was going to explain for me. "15 years ago, the spirit fox, Yoko Kurama, was thought to have been killed while escaping from a burglary. In desperation, he hid himself in your word, using a human body to slowly recover his energy. He thought no one would find him, I did. Now we'll see what the purest form of Kurama can do."

Soon, the smoke cleared and it showed who I thought it to be all along. Yoko Kurama.

He stood in the ring looking down at the dead lower class demon. He hadn't aged a day since the last time I saw him. "Wow! Kurama really is a fox thing! I can't believe I let him near my kitten." Kuwabara said as he saw the real Kurama.

I walked up to the ring, "Yoko...?" I said.

His head snapped in my direction and his eyes were full of shock and disbelief, "Nia?!" His voice had also not changed from that low tone I loved so much. Although, seeing him after so long, it didn't feel like I had imagined it to be. It was nice, but...

Yoko closed his eyes and changed back into Kurama. Juri announced him the winner and he didn't hesitate to run and wrap his arms around me. "Kurama...can't...breath..." I said through breaths. He held me so tight I could barely breath.

He loosened his grip and looked me in the eyes, "You're alive..." he said simply.

"What do you mean she's alive? Of course she is! Did you think she died or something?" Kuwabara yelled confused by what he said.

"Yes." Kurama answered. "I thought you died. Why didn't you tell me you where alive?"

Everyone was quiet, "I did die. My uncle brought me back. For 50 years I was a mindless slave, like the human's on the Ichigaki team. After I was released, I didn't bother looking for you, I assumed by then that you had forgotten about me." I said the truth, though it pained me to say it.

"I admit, I tried not to think of you. If I thought about you, It would be the same as admitting your death. And, I didn't want to believe it. I thought you looked familiar, but I didn't think once that it was because it was you." Kurama looked down into my eyes and brushed me cheek with his hand, "It has been so long since I have held you in my arms..." Then he did something I didn't suspect. He kissed me. He kissed my lips softly, I settled into the soft kiss slowly. It didn't feel the same as before, instead of what I felt with Hiei's kiss, it was a tame fire in comparison.

Kurama pulled away and stood next to me with his arm around my waist. My head was spinning at this change of events, Kurama kissed me in front of my brother, Kuwabara, the entire audience...and...Hiei...

I turned my head slowly and saw Hiei staring at us. His eyes were wide in shock like Kuwabara's and Heian's, but there was something behind it. Something I couldn't read, he turned away and ignored Kurama and I, he looked back into the ring as Shishi jumped in.

~Hiei's POV~

Yoko Kurama stood in the ring looking down at the dead demon. I noticed Nia nearing the ring, "Yoko...?" she asked in a small voice.

His head snapped to her direction and I heard him say, "Nia?!"

I had forgotten that Nia knew Yoko Kurama, and he knew her. The scene from Nia's dream played in my head and when it finished, I looked up to see Kurama holding Nia in his arms. "You're alive..."

"What do you mean she's alive? Of course she is! Did you think she died or something?"

Everyone was quiet until Nia spoke, "I did die. My uncle brought me back. For 50 years I was a mindless slave, like the human's on the Ichigaki team. After I was released, I didn't bother looking for you, I assumed by then that you had forgotten about me." she said it sadly, there was pain in her voice as well.

"I admit, I tried not to think of you. If I thought about you, It would be the same as admitting your death. And, I didn't want to believe it. I thought you looked familiar, but I didn't think once that it was because it was you." Kurama stared into her eyes. He brought his hand up and brushed his hand against her cheek. "It has been so long since I have held you in my arms..."

My eyes widened at his nest move, he kissed her. It was a simple touch of the lips, yet I shook with rage. So many emotions coursed through me all at once, jealousy, rage, desire...loss... All I wanted to do right them was rip Nia from him and clam her as mine, but I knew Kurama would be the better choice for her. She would be happy with him, she fell for him first, I was a hundred years too late for her.

Kurama pulled away and stood next to her with his arm around her waist. She slowly turned her head toward me. I realized this and turned my attention away from them and back to the ring.


	19. Nia Vs Shishi Wakamaru

Chapter 19!

P.S. - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my OCs

* * *

~3rd Person POV~

"I'm getting the signal from Juri on the floor, looks like it will be, Shishi Wakamaru Vs. anyone on the Urameshi team." Koto said from her booth in the stands.

"Heh, about time I took control." Shishi said as he walked forward. "Now, which one of you lucky fighters do I get to beat?"

The stands erupted with cheering for Shishi, he has quite the fan base. Nia raised as eyebrow, this guy made all these girls go gaga over him? Sure he was good looking, but he was more pretty then handsome.

"How about you, fair maiden?" Shishi asked pointing to Nia.

Hiei and Kurama narrowed their eyes, while Nia raised an eyebrow, "Me. Now why on earth would I do that?"

"I thought you might be getting board, standing there, letting everyone bask in your beauty. Believe me, I understand how tiring it can be."

"You might think that, but if you fight me, I might scar your pretty face. Then what would your fans think?" she asked. When he didn't answer she continued, "But alright, let's give it a go."

She was about to walk forward when Hiei's voice stopped her, "Let me handle this, Shishi Wakamaru appears to be their strongest fighter."

"No, I will fight him, Onji could be unpredictable, recover your powers for the final match." Kurama pipped in.

"You guys should just lay back and let me handle this guy." Kuwabara announced.

"You know all you're deciding is the order of defeat." Shishi said watching the, what he thought pitiful, exchange of words.

"Kurama, it's obvious the only reason you want to fight him so you can learn about the age reversal. We can't afford any priority's to rank above victory. You let me fight."

"Why are we even discussing this? Shishi was the one who asked me to fight. I'm taking this fight!" Nia explained.

"I will take this fight." Hiei stated

"No, it is mine." Kurama said.

"I'm fighting him!" Kuwabara almost wined.

Sparks flew between the four people. Kurama, realizing no one was backing down said, "Perhaps this can only be settled with a game of ganken."

"Oh, yeah. Bring it on. I'm a rock paper scissors master!" Kuwabara boasted.

"Ganken? And what the hell is that?" Hiei demanded.

"Man, you really didn't have a childhood huh?"

"I pursue strength! I do not have time for you trivial-"

"It's a human game." Kurama began to explain, "Scissors is beat by rock, rock is beat by paper, and paper by scissors."

Hiei smirked, "Hn, pitifully simple."

"So, you ready to get beat?" Kuwabara asked.

"Try me."

"Oh, never played before and he's already cocky. First timers con only use rock by the way. So that means both you and Nia can only use rock."

"I happen to know of this game and know for a fact that that is not a rule. Everything Hiei needs to know to play, Kurama has already explained."

"So you've played before?" Kuwabara asked her.

"Never played, but I have seen many human children over the years play it." she explained.

They all put there hands back and counted to three, Kuwabara put out paper, Hiei and Kurama put out Rock and Nia put out Scissors. "What?! I never lose this game!" Kuwabara explained.

"Well, you just did. So get over it." Nia said. She walked over to the ring and hopped up, landing several meters away from Shishi.

"Shishi Wakamaru Vs. Nia. Begin!" Juri yelled into the mic.

Shishi drew his sword and ran at her, swinging it, but never landing a hit on the petite female. "Looks like it's team Urameshi that's running!" Koto said into the mic. from the sidelines.

_'Not for long.'_ Nia thought with a smug grin on her face. She landed a ways away from Shishi and stared into his eyes in an attempt to cause him pain, a split second passed. Shishi should have been on the ground, instead he ran at her. Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief, "What?!" Taken back by the sudden change of events, she barley had enough time to dodge Shishi's sword. She jumped away with a red horizontal line on her cheek.

"What's wrong? Not going to fight me? Was that all just talk when you threatened me?" Shishi asked mockingly.

Nia just stared at him with narrowed eyes, _'What the hell is wrong with me?! Why can't I use it!'_ She thought in anger and confusion.

"I was expecting for the infamous, Black Shadow, to be more of a challenge." Shishi said sadly. "But still, at least I don't need to wait for Toguro to get me celebrity. Nearly all apparitions have heard of you, and now they will know my name, as the one who killed you! I won't dally around with you anymore, we'll need to give an appropriate death!" He said as a red aura surrounded him and he split the hilt of his sword, pulling it apart to reveal a fleshy substance. "The Banshee Shriek, I think it's such a lovely name for a sword. It has the power to beckon lost demon's should into the ring with us. It should be the perfect way to make myself a reputation."

Nia stood in a fighting stance, concentrating her energy as Shishi did the same. Shishi twirled his Banshee Shriek above his head with a sadistic smile, while Nia's body began to emit a black haze from her body. White light surrounded Shishi's body as it traveled up and arced out in all directions from the spinning blade. A ear splitting sound escaped from him, making everyone in the stadium cover their ears in pain. Though, Nia, Kurama and Hiei seemed unaffected.

"Did you know the shrill call of the reaper, steals the lives of those weak souls, unable to resist it's siren song. How does it sound to you? Nia?!" Shishi asked as horns grew from his head and fangs extended. "Let 'er rip!" he said as he suddenly stopped twirling the blade and the stadium was engulfed in orange light. Shishi jumped into the air, "Summoned from the depths of spirit world, the chorus of a thousand skulls!" He brought his sword down on top of Nia and there was an eruption of smoke and dust as skull shaped souls left and began to devour the weak demon's in the stands.

as the dust slowly began to clear, Shishi scoffed, "I should have known that a woman would not put up much of a fight. It seems she was merely all bark but no bite."

"Do not worry Shishi, I have not even began to bite yet."

Shishi's head snapped to the center of the smoke and saw a figure slowly coming into focus. "I'm surprised my sword sound alone didn't kill you, woman."

"Perhaps I had something else on my mind. I merely thought a bug was flying too close to my ear." Nia said with a mocking smirk.

"Shut up! I won't be humiliated on my own stage. Don't think for a minuet that you can keep running from my chorus of a thousand skulls."

"Then how about I try a little trick of my own." Suddenly, Nia's body was engulfed in a shadow and it quickly spread across the arena. Shishi looked around i all directions, looking for the woman, but he didn't see a thing, only darkness.

"Where the hell are you?!"

Shishi fell forward when a foot connected with his back, shoving him forward and into the ground. Before he could hit the ground a fist connected with his abdomen, sending him flying into the air. Shishi tried to find who or what was attacking him, but to no avail. just as he was about to fall back to the ground, he was bombarded with a barrage of solid kicks and punches. It stopped for a moment before he was slammed into the ground. his sword dropped from his grip and the darkness around him and the arena faded away.

Shishi lifted his head weakly and saw that Nia was standing in her same spot, as if she had never moved. "How could you do a vindictive thing to me?!"

"I was only showing you that my bite, is just as bad as my bark. was my Midnight Barrage too much for you?"

In a fit of rage, Shishi ran at Nia with his sword raised and charged, ready to kill. Nia lifted one hand engulfed in darkness, and aimed it at the speeding Shishi. A large shadow shot out from Nia's hand and blasted the already weakened Shishi back and he fell to the ground. He looked up with a shocked look on his face, "You really don't fight for justice." he said weakly.

"No, you are partially wrong, I fight for what I think is right and to get what I need, regardless whether it is just of not. I will cut down anyone who stands in my way, it just so happens that a great deal of those idiots are demons."

"I think I may have fallen in love. If things had turned out differently for us, we could have been together, once." His eyes softened as he said it. shortly after finishing, he pasted out.

"Well, ain't I lucky." Nia said as she left the ring.

Juri ran up to her, but was ignored, so all she said was, "Nia is the winner!"

~Nia's POV~

I walked out of the ring, ignoring the members of my team. I leaned on the wall to the stadium and looked down to the ground, glaring, _'What the hell is wrong with me? This is the first time that it hasn't worked. Usually, I can at least enter their mind, but this time there was nothing. The only one I know who's immune to it is Hiei. That jagan eye protects him from it. But this time there was no reason that is shouldn't have worked.'_

_'I see you've noticed.'_

My head shot up, _'What the hell do you want?' _Team Toguro stood high in the stands and even from here, I could see the evil smile on "Rai's" face.

_'You've noticed you can not cause pain with a single glance.'_

When I didn't answer, he chuckled,_ 'I thought that it would make our fight a bit more interesting if you couldn't use it.'_

My eyes narrowed and my hand gripped my arm out of anger. He was the one who took it from me? "Bastard!" I muttered out loud.

"Are you alright, Nia?"

"Fine, Kurama. Let's just get this over with, I have business to attend to."

~3rd Person POV~

Nia walked to the wall and leaned on it. Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama watched her as her grip on her arm tightened. Hiei tried to ask her what was wrong through telepathy, but there was another force stopping him. He had noticed she had tried to cause him pain, but nothing had happened. It seemed that she could not do it, and he could tell she was pissed.

Kurama took a step closer to the angry woman. he cared for her more then anything, and felt very protective of her. Who wouldn't? The first woman he loved died in his arms and there wasn't a thing he could do to stop it. Now, she was back and in front of him, alive. "Nia?" He asked.

No answer, "Are you alright, Nia?" he asked, a little more worried now then before.

"Fine, Kurama. Let's just get this over with, I have business to attend to." she said pushing off the wall and walking over to the ring, staring at the old man who stood in the ring, Onji.


	20. Answers

Chapter 20!

P.S. - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my OCs

* * *

~Nia's POV~

Onji stood in the ring holding a single die, "I don't see the point in rolling the die for my team. So I'll go and give yours a whirl."

The die bounced until it came to a stop at our feet. A free space.

Hiei scoffed, "I said from the start I would be the substitute. I just didn't know it would be this much fun, assuming you don't mind, Kurama."

He stepped forward but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, "Wait."

Hiei turned so did Kurama, Kuwabara and I. He looked at her with suspicion, "Just who the hell are you? I hope you don't expect me to believe you're the same masked fighter that was on our team before, you imposter. She had tremendous power, you're a weakling."

The masked fighter paused, "Yusuke has it now."

Hiei's eyes widened, no doubt he remembered that voice. The masked fighter walked ahead but I stopped her. "I don't think you can keep this charade up much longer, Genkai." I said her name in a low voice so only Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei and Genkai would hear.

Kuwabara looked shocked, Kurama's eyes widened, as did Hiei's, Heian raised an eyebrow.

Genkai turned and looked at me, "I had a feeling you would know who I was, Nia."

"And I have to say, it's been a long time, Genkai. I could never forget the face of the one who saved me so long ago." Hiei and Kurama gave me questioning looks, while Kuwabara was still in shock. "There is no longer a point to stay hidden, with your orb gone, it's only a matter of time before people find out."

She nodded and put her hands up to take off the mask. This, was Genkai. It had been roughly forty-five or so years sense I had last seen her. Time had not been kind to her. The apparitions in the stands were going crazy. Genkai was in her true form now and couldn't revert back to her younger state anymore.

The stadium went into an uproar at the news of her not being the same, until the comity said it was no problem. I raised an eyebrow, they sure were letting a lot of things slide with their team. Someone must be pulling the strings on the comity.

Before a single punch was thrown, Onji turned into a clown. It was the most belittling thing I had ever seen, so much, my mouth dropped open.

"Yes. Free at last! A few more minuets smothered under that mask and I would have gotten real wrinkles. You see, I plan to die before I show any signs of aging. This is my fate, it's the price we artists have to pay. I must rely on all of you who witness my art to keep me alive! So never forget ladies and gentlemen, what you are about to see from me, the master of a thousand faces and a thousand tricks, the beautiful Suzuka!" Suzuka rambled on and on.

"This idiot makes Kuwabara seem smart." Hiei stated.

"I admit, I'm embarrassed listening to him." Kurama added. Even the tone of his voice sounded embarrassed, but it was true, I was feeling the same way.

I nodded while Kuwabara tried to punch Hiei who swiftly moved out of the way effortlessly. I sighed, "You would think after all the times he's tried to do that and failed, that he'd give up."

Kuwabara grumbled at my comment and I was sure he would try and hit me, if I wasn't a girl I'm sure he would have tied. He had the strangest honor code.

Suzuka continued to ramble and continued to laugh, "Anyone understand what's so funny to this Suzuka guy?" I asked.

"I thought clowns made everyone else laugh." Kurama said in the same tone as before.

"Well, Suzuka's doing a poor job of it."

Suzuka stopped laughing and his smile was pulled into a tight line. A card was spun in my direction and would have hit me if it hadn't been for Hiei. He snatched the card when it was a mere two inches from my face. "Thanks."

"Hn." That's what he said, but I could see a faint tug of his lips before he hid it.

Suzuka looked at me with a face of stone, "I've already told you to put a beautiful in front of my name, it's very important." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

_'Genkai, would you hurry it up? I need to train!' _I thought angrily.

"Let it be sung throughout the land that upon my victory at this tournament, I will erratic the elderly from the world. In honor of the soon to be late Genkai."

_'Bla, bla, bla. Would you hurry it up already?! Damn you meed to shut up!'_

The crowd got angry and began to badmouth him when he put his arm up and aimed for the stands. A blast of energy shot at the stands, killing many apparitions. "I'm not a fan of insubordination," he said.

Heian tensed, "Bastard almost got Yukina."

Hiei tensed and shot a glance to the now demolished part of the stands. His gaze fell on his sister and he relaxed. No matter how distant he placed himself from her I could tell he cared for Yukina, He was one of the few people he found important.

I closed my eyes knowing Genkai wouldn't lose to this clown. I opened them once Genkai was announced the winner.

Now, we go to the Finals.

~3rd Person POV~

"Can you believe we made it to the finals!? You guys were all super!" Botan gushed to them all as they walked down the hall.

Yukina spoke up, "It's a shame you didn't get to fight, Kazuma."

"Don't worry, Yukina! You'll see me beat the snot out of Team Toguro in the finals!"

Just as they stopped and began to bicker with one another, Genkai announced she was leaving. Only one person caught it and slowly followed. Once outside of ear shot of the others Nia spoke, "You're leaving? From the moment I saw your face in the fight with Ichigaki, I wondered why you came. Now could you tell me?"

Genkai turned, "Nia, when I first met you, your once pure soul was plunged into darkness. To this day, it is still tainted. I only hope that in time you will learn to live with the wrongs you have done, just as I have. There are many things in my life that I would change if I got the chance, but I'm not sitting around and dwelling on them."

Nia didn't like the way Genkai was talking. It was like she was going to die or something, "Genkai, where are you going with this?"

Genkai walked forward toward her. She grabbed Nia's hand and closed her fingers around something, "I found this around your neck after I used the Spirit Wave on you."

"What?" she said in a quiet voice. She opened her hand and beautiful necklace graced her palm. A silver crescent moon with a gorgeous blue gem. Nia never remembered anything about this necklace...

"I took it only because you were cursing at it in the fight we had. It seemed to weaken your powers. At that time, it was a dark navy blue. When I took it from you, it became clear. When you hold it now, the blue is soft and shinning."

Nia placed it around her neck and examined it. "Thank you."

"I have one more thing." Nia looked to the old woman, who so many years ago, she called 'friend'. "I know you have your own battles to fight, but watch over the Dimwit for me."

Nia blinked before understanding she meant Yusuke. "Of course, count on it."

Genkai gave a weak smile before turning to walk away. Nia watched her, a bit upset at the fact she didn't get an answer for her question. Unconsciously, her hand moved to clutch the necklace before shoving it under her shirt.

Once back at the hotel. Yusuke was in a bed room sleeping and Genkai had already left. They all were in the hotel room lounging on the couches. Kuwabara sat on the couch in between Yukina and Shizuru. Botan sat on a stool near the couches. Heian leaned on the wall. Nia sat on the other couch in between Hiei and Kurama, glaring strait ahead. Everyone looked at her and Kurama in suspicion. They had all seen Kurama kiss Nia and they wanted some answers.

Kuwabara spoke up, "Alright! I want some answers Nia! What's up with you and Kurama? Why were you even invited to this tournament? Why is someone out to get you?"

Nia gave him a glare before letting out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, I'll tell you everything." Everyone leaned in to listen before Nia stood and walked to the window, looking out in a daze. "I was born in the Makai to Vikon Usukai and Juli. My mother Juli died when I was born. Because of my mothers death, unlike many other demon children, I had a happy childhood. my father took care of me through everything, as did Heian. When I was 30 years old, Heian left. Father told me he was never coming back. I never found out otherwise until Heian told me a few days ago. It turns out, my mother was a princess."

"A princess!? That makes you-!"

"A princess, I know." Nia gave Botan a glare before looking back though the window. "During the time of me adolescent years, Rai, my uncle, lived with father and I. When I was roughly 90 years old, I was wounded away from home and Yoko Kurama saved me. We became friends and for ten years we were inseparable. That was until..." Nia trailed off remembering what happened.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked.

"She died."

Everyone in the room looked at Kurama in shock and confusion. "What do you mean she died?! She's standing right here! You said it back and the stadium too, 'Your alive...'. What does that mean?!" Kuwabara ranted, standing and flailing his arms in the air.

"Sit down fool!" Hiei snapped.

Everyone looked to Nia to continue. She gave the group a sideways glance before sighing and turning to face the window completely. "The day my perfect world shattered, Yoko and I got engaged."

Stunned silence filled the room. Heian raised an eyebrow, he had been gone when this happened, he didn't know his little sister was to be married to the legendary thief. Hiei, who had his arms crossed over his chest, tightened his grip on his arm, so much his nails dug into his skin, and his jaw clenched. His chest felt tight and uncomfortable, he didn't like this feeling one bit.

"You and...Kurama were...engaged?" Yukina asked in disbelief.

Kurama stood and walked to Nia. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and leaned to whisper something in her ear. Nia's eyes widened before she walked out of his embrace and give him a look of uncertainty. She looked strait ahead and continued, "The day my father announced Yoko and I were to be married, Rai killed me and my father. After doing so, he brought me back with the help of Dr. Ichigaki. But, when I came back, I had no control over my actions. I could see everything I did, but I couldn't do a thing about the lives I took. Rai told me to do many things, even something like killing helpless children for his own amusement!" Nia paused, trying to calm her breathing and not go into a rage.

"It continued this way for 50 years. One day, he let me go. He broke the connection between us and left me. When I woke up, I still didn't have complete control over myself. Rai brought me back using a dark force, and it still lives within me to this day, though it is buried deep inside of me and only comes out when I'm in danger or overcome with rage. It stayed that way for a few years until I met Genkai. She used her spirit wave on me and I was in control again. After 50 years, I had my body back and was able to live my life the way I wanted, so I began to repent for the lives I took by protecting humans. That's how Koenma found me.

"After the Maze Castle case, Koenma found the location of Rai and told me where I could find him. I went there with the intention of killing him, but he took me down without much effort. Rai apparently told Sakyo, who was there, that I would make a good addition to this tournament. Next thing I know, I woke up in spirit world. So, I trained, like I'm sure you all did, and prepared myself to be killed by him. An,d as you all know, he almost succeeded the other day."

She stopped there, not wanting to say anything of **WHY** Rai wanted to kill her, of how Rai was really Kai. She took a seat on the windowsill and looked out over the surrounding forest. Everyone stayed quiet, absorbing the information they had just received from their companion.

"Why does he want you dead?"

After several minuets of silence, they all decided to leave the room and give her some space. The only people left in the room were Hiei and Nia. Nia didn't even know they all had left or that Hiei was still there with her. Hiei stood and walked over to her. He knew Kurama and Nia had a relationship, but he never would have thought that they had been engaged.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and she slowly turned around to face him. It was then she noticed they where the only ones in the room. "Hiei..." she said softly before wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

Hiei's eyes widened and tensed at her sudden action before relaxing. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as if she would be taken at any moment from him. Her face was buried in his neck, inhaling his rich scent of chard wood and pine. Hiei was enjoying the embrace, but what he didn't expect was his shirt to become wet. He looked down and saw and felt Nia shake in his arms. His grip tightened on her before sitting on the couch and stroking her hair. Hiei had never seen her cry before, it was not like her at all. He wanted to do something for her, but the only thing he could do was watch over and protect her.

Nia fell asleep in Hiei's arms. He picked her up and laid her down in her room before planting a soft kiss on her lips, and leaving.


	21. The Death of Genkai

Chapter 21!

Well, getting all these chapters up was time consuming. Hope you all like them. Tell me how I'm doing, please! :)

P.S. - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my OCs

* * *

~3rd Person POV~

Nia's eyes snapped open before she shot up in her bed. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. She could have sworn she heard Hiei scream. Looking around, she found no one in the room with her. Wanting to know where Hiei was and be sure what she heard was just a coincidence.

Before I opened the door, she looked to the side. Her coat was over the chair. She hadn't worn it since the beginning of the tournament. She shrugged and flung it over her shoulder, there was a slight feeling that told her she would be needing it soon. Once out of the room, she headed for the front door, only to be stopped by Heian, "Just where are you going?" His arms were crossed over his chest and he was tapping his foot. He looked down at the small woman who was his sister. He didn't want her going out alone, Kai might try and make a move while she's alone.

Nia adopted the same pose as her brother, "I need to train," she stated simply.

Heian frowned, "Someone needs to go with you."

"What?! I'm fully capable of being out on my own!" she snapped.

Heian couldn't help but feel like he was talking to a human teenager. He sighed, "Then go find Hiei and train around him."

Nia gave him a blank look, "Why?" Heian couldn't possibly know that she was looking for him too, right?

"That way, if Kai tries to hurt you again, Hiei can fight with you. Plus, Hiei's Jagan Eye makes him immune his mind abilities."

"I guess I'll go find him then," she said before walking around him and out of the room.

~Hiei's POV~

I knelt down on one knee. Damn! I need to control this dragon before the finals! So far, I could summon it, but I still didn't have complete control over it. I needed complete control, like I needed Nia...

I mentally smack myself and shake my head. Nia will never feel that way about me. I should be happy that I can be close to her at least. But, sometimes, it just isn't enough. I want more. It's so infuriating! The one thing that I have ever wanted this bad and I can't even hope to have it! Nia loves Kurama. Nothing I do will ever change the fact that they were promised to each other long before I came into her life. Kurama also cares deeply for her, if not, he wouldn't have kissed her. Remembering that makes me want to do thing I'm not proud of. This tightness in my chest won't lessen. Only when she's close do i ever feel it subside a fraction, but never completely.

"You alright?" I looked up and behind me and Nia was standing there. She looked down at me with a worried expression and walked over before putting a hand on my shoulder. "Need help getting up?" Her hand was soft, like a rose petal...

I shook my head before standing, "I'm fine."

"Did you scream?"

The question caught me a little off guard. I had screamed, but how could she know? The hotel was way out of earshot. I shook my head.

"Well then it was just a coincidence. That's good." I gave her a side ways glance and saw she had a small smile of what looked to be relief on her face.

"Why are you here?"

She blinked before looking at me and putting her hands up, "I needed to train! That's all!"

She was on edge...but why? "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Heian wanted me to train around you just in case K-Rai came around again."

My eyes narrowed, there was something she wasn't telling me. I sighed, "Do you need me to watch? Or just stay close?"

"J-just stay here." she said before walking away.

I watched her as she walked away. Once she was out of sight, I followed her. I wanted to see how she trained, at least that's what I told myself. I just wanted to be close to her. I sat in a tree, just in the right position to watch her train. She attacked a tree with her scythe, did flips in the air, and controlled shadows. All the while I remained hidden and watched her graceful figure.

She stopped after about ten minuets and took a dagger out of her sash and stared at it. I've seen it somewhere before. It clicked, Heian stabbed her with it and somehow it healed her wounds. She removed it from it's sheath and after a minuet, the blade turned a dark purple. In one swift movement, she stabbed it into her abdomen.

I watched her fall to the ground and I didn't even realize that I had moved until I was next to her. I reached out for her, but her body became engulfed in a dark purple haze. Her long black hair grew, it had reached her waist, now it could easily reach her knees. Wings sprouted from her back, large black bird wings. Her nails grew into talons.

After the changes stopped the haze disappeared, and she stood up. She put her hands out and studied them before looking herself over. It was when she turned to look at her wings that she noticed me. I gasped lightly when our eyes connected. Her once beautiful golden eyes, were a bright, glowing scarlet. "H-hiei! I didn't think you would be here."

My eyes wandered her new form. I would have to guess a raven. She looked...stunning...no, more then that. I couldn't even put it into words. When she spoke, her voice was much smoother then before, but it had the same tone. Something was bothering me though. She was stuttering. She had never done such a thing before, something was wrong and I had to find out what. "Nia. Something is troubling you, tell me what it is."

Her eyes fell to the ground and looked anywhere but at me. It was beginning to annoy me greatly. If I could, I would look into her mind and find what I wanted, but a part stopped me from doing so. Before I knew what happened, my arms were around her and were pulling her close to me. I heard her gasp and stiffen before slowly leaning against me and putting her arms around me in return.

"Nia. You can trust me. Just...please...tell me what's wrong." I bit my lower lip. I was getting too desperate. I never asked for anything before, and this small woman was the only thing I did it for.

She buried her face in my neck, as I did in her hair. She smelled like vanilla with a hint of morning dew. It was an odd, yet lovely combination. "I don't know what to do anymore Hiei. Once I step into that ring. I either live or die. If I die, then everyone dies, but if I live, what will I do with my life? I've thought of revenge for all these years. I tried to repent, while finding a way to track down and kill him. What will I do when this is over?"

She took in a shaking breath but didn't say a thing. I could tell she was on the verge of shedding tears, but I didn't want that. My grip on her tightened, "Just don't leave."

She looked up at me with slightly wide eyes, "...What...?"

"Don't go and leave me behind." Her look became one of confusion. "You mean more to me then you know." I leaned down and kissed her softly. What I wasn't expecting was to have her kiss me back. Her arms snaked around my neck and pulled, deepening the kiss. The tightness in my chest was gone. Instead, I felt nothing but pure bliss. The simple kiss became heated, we continued this until we broke for air. Her eyes were closed as we leaned our foreheads together. "Why did you do that?" I asked quietly.

She opened her eyes, "You mean more to me then you know." She smiled softly using the same line I had used before. I couldn't stop my eyes from widening. What did she mean by that? "When I first met you, there was something about you that I couldn't ignore. We became closer over time. I even thought..." she trailed off so I couldn't hear. "Then Kurama remembered me. Now, he wants to go on with our engagement as planed. Now I'm caught between Kurama, and-" she stopped suddenly and looked to the side.

Then I felt it too, "Such an enormous power. What the hell is going on?"

Nia took a step in that direction and away from me, "...Genkai..." she said before taking another step. "Genkai!"

I grabbed her arm before she could go anywhere, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

She turned on me and did something I wasn't expecting. She punched me. She hit me so hard I fell to the ground and gasped for air. "Sorry, Hiei. But I have to go!"

Before I could even blink, she was gone.

~Nia's POV~

I flew through the trees. Using them to propel me forward. I had to hit Hiei, I knew he would try and stop me from going. I had to get to Genkai. What the hell is she thinking! Going after Toguro alone?! She would die!

My transformation had worn off now and I felt a little weak. I came to a clearing and stopped in my tracks. Genkai was on the ground in a puddle of blood. I didn't have to look to my side to know Yusuke was there. Toguro stood and faced us. "You've arrived to late. I will never forget her expression, it was clear she was using every ounce of her energy to stop me. But she didn't even scratch my body with the final attack of her life."

I didn't want to hear him speak. I appeared next to Genkai as did Yusuke. He turned her over, "Genkai, you're alright, we're here now. You're gonna be fine, trust me Genkai. Come on, let's get out of here."

I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Genkai, you're gonna make it. We got to go now."

She opened her eyes and looked at the two of us. "Hey...Dim...wit...Nia..."

"Yeah, that's right. I knew you were to stubborn to be killed by a jerk like that." Yusuke said.

"Yeah, let's go get Botan or Kurama, they'll heal you."

"Or, Yukina. Hell, we've got a whole ER unit now."

Genkai placed a hand on her wound. "It's alright, I knew."

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

"They came to inform me, 3 months ago. When an old friend traps you into a tournament after 50 years, you don't take it lightly. I knew I would die here."

My eyes widened as she told us about Toguro's wish and how they were team mates. Yusuke told her to save her strength but she gripped his shirt, "Dammit Yusuke listen to me. Everyone needs to find their place in life before their inevitable death. Toguro, he ran away from that fight. Don't you** ever** do the same. No human is ever a one man show. Every decision you make, will affect the countless people who care about you. Do you understand? You can't be a cocky kid anymore. You have too..." she fell silent. Her body went slack. She had stopped breathing.

Genkai...was dead...

I stared at her with wide eyes and blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. "...Gen...kai..." I choked out reaching for her.

"You two have no more right to morn for that woman then I do. She died a long time ago. Decades before you where even born, Yusuke. A fighter only has two choices in their life. Either die, or get stronger. Ans Genkai chose the former. Ever since she abandoned her potential and hid herself like a frightened animal on that mountain compound, she's been a walking corpse."

"Shut the hell up." I looked at Yusuke, "You think you know everything, but you don't have a frikin' clue."

I stood up, "Yusuke's right. Genkai wasn't the one who feared death. You were the one who ran and hid like an animal. Corrupting yourself with demon power so you could run from death. You think Genkai was the coward, but no. It's you."

"You two shouldn't fear the truth, I just picked up the mess she left behind."

Yusuke and I both ran toward him in a fit of anger. He may have known Genkai all those years ago, but he knows nothing. Yusuke punched him with all his strength, but Toguro blocked it with one hand and punched Yusuke back into the trees. I went to kick him, but he grabbed my leg and held me in the air. "I will not waist my time fighting you. Now or in the future. Rai has plans and I will not interfere." Having said that, he threw me through the trees like he had Yusuke. I plowed through tree after tree until I felt two arms bring me to a stop. The smell of chard wood and pine filled my lungs before everything turned black.


	22. Promised

Chapter 22!

I hope you guys like it. And I have something to say. because I have a lot on my plate right now (memorizing two speeches, memorizing lines for a play, studying for school, and getting my drivers permit) I have decided that I will take a week at a time on a story. So, until Friday I'll be working on this story, then for the next week I'll work on another story.

I would like to thank...

summerneverlasts

PPGXRRB 4EVA

animechick98

Guest

P.S. - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my OCs

* * *

~Hiei's POV~

Nia lay motionless in my arms as I walked back to the shore line. I was lucky I found her in this condition and nothing worse. When back at the spot I jumped into a tree and positioned us so she was leaning back on me and I was able to look down at her face. I don't know how long I sat there just looking down at her before her eyes began to move under their lids. My grip tightened on her unconsciously before her eyes snapped open and she sat up.

I tried to say something but stopped when I saw the coldness in her eyes. Our eyes locked for what seemed like hours to me, but in reality only moments passed. The grip I had had on her loosened enough to the point were she could jump away and walk away without giving me a second glance. I wanted to go after her. I wanted to ask her what she was thinking going there alone. I wanted to ask her to finish her sentence. Caught between Kurama and who? Could it have been me?

I shook my head to rid myself of the thought. That couldn't be right. Just because she kissed me means nothing. But, it felt so...right. It felt right to have her lips on mine, and to have them respond. To have her pull me closer and not push away. It was the best thing I had ever felt.

Pushing myself up off the tree I followed in the direction she had gone.

~Nia's POV~

I hadn't felt this kind of sorrow since my father died. But, now wasn't the time to cry about it. Genkai would be scolding me right now for feeling this way and being weak. I put my hand against a tree and leaned against it. _'If only I was faster! Then I could have gotten her the hell out of there!'_

I gritted my teeth and the tree in my grasp cracked under the pressure my hand was putting on it. "Damn it!" I muttered under my breath. I pushed off the tree and continued to were my coat had been last I saw it. When I reached the spot it was in the same as I left it, untouched. I had something to do before I do anything else, or face my uncle. I had to be able to transform without the dagger. Transforming that way left me defenseless for too long. I needed a way that was faster, and I had an idea.

I quickly transformed using the knife and looked at my hands. Taking out my silver rode I shaped it into my scythe and moved the sharp metal over my collar bone to slice the skin. I had been right when I thought I would need that coat. No one would know about this if I wore it. Inside a pocket on my coat was a small vial. Not even three inches in length. I quickly opened the vial and held it so it would fill with my blood. Once it was full, I put the tip of the small spirit stone dagger in it and the crimson liquid changed to a bark blue. I then turned back to normal. Sliding on my coat and popping the vial into my pocket again, I tried to ignore the crimson fluid soaking into my shirt.

Just as I fastened the last button I felt a familiar and calming presence near me. Turning, my eyes met with the glowing crimson I had grown to find comforting. Just several feet behind me he stood. We stood there for what seemed like hours staring at each other. Looking into his eyes was so calming, yet so heart wrenching. My hears can't take much more of this turmoil. I needed to make a decision. Now.

Hiei had been studying me and I'm sure he wasn't expecting what I was going to do.

I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. Pulling him down I placed my lips on his. He stiffened under my action but quickly relaxed. My fingers ran through his hair, enjoying the feeling of him being close to me. Hi arms wrapped around me and brought me closer to him if it was possible. The kiss became more heated and hungry with need on both sides. This feeling. It was pure bliss that seemed to drown out all other negative feelings in the world. No other person had ever brought me this feeling before.

Reluctantly, I broke the kiss.

"Hiei. If I survive this..." I took in a deep breath and met his level gaze, "will you...be my mate?" It felt weird asking him, but I had a feeling Hiei would have never done it if I had not. When all he did was stare at me. I looked away and continued to talk, "After I get what I have been wanting for so long, I can't think of another way to spend my life. If I have you though, Hiei, I feel like my life would still be worth living. But, if I were to die in the finals, I don't want you to spend your life alone."

Hiei knew what I was talking about. A demon wedding was intimate and personal. Once it was done, you could never take another as your own. If one was to die before the other, they would spend the rest of their life alone.

"You won't die, and I won't be alone, Nia." His hands cupped my face as I looked at him with wide eyes.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask just above a whisper.

"I won't let you die. It's as simple as that." Next thing I knew his lips were on mine in a passionate kiss. It was ten that I knew his answer. No words were needed to know he had agreed.

When we pulled away for air I leaned my head on his chest, thankful to jut have him here with me. "After this is over, Hiei. I'm yours."

He didn't say anything, just tightened his grip around me. Though, that didn't stop we from seeing the smile grace his lips.

~3rd Person POV~

night had fallen and the following day would be judgment day. Kurama was standing in the apartment looking at the wall opposite from him. Having Nia back was putting him through some emotional stress as well. He wanted to continue the relationship he had with Nia all those years ago, but after careful consideration he wasn't so sure. For some time now his feelings had been shifting over to another individual. It was very slow, but he could not deny the fact that it was there.

"Kurama?"

He moved his line of vision to the door before looking at the figure full on. "Can I help you Nia?"

He noticed she was wearing her coat. Odd. She hasn't worn it since the preliminaries. Nia walked into the room, shutting the door behind her and taking a seat across from him on the other couch, "We need to talk, Kurama."

Kurama was a little taken back by the tone in her voice. Knowing that it was a serious matter he straitened up and gave her his full attention. "Now seems like as good a time as any. I hope the location isn't a bother."

Nia shook her head. "I know you want to continue with our past plans, but I can't. I still care about you Kurama. I really do. It's just, there's someone else."

"If I may," Kurama began, "who is this "someone"?" He also still cared about his past love, and just because he didn't have those feelings for her, didn't mean he wasn't protective.

She hesitated and rubbed the back of her neck, "Hiei."

"Really?" Kurama asked with an arched brow. He could see a while back there was something between them, he just decided to ignore it and hadn't payed much attention since.

The blush spreading across her face was hid behind the collar of her coat. "Yes. Kurama, I-"

"I understand, Nia." Kurama grasped her hand in his, making her look at him. "I know how you feel, believe me. I have begun to have feelings for another as well. I am glad to hear it is someone I trust who you are promised to." She gave Kurama a smile that he returned. Leaning back on the couch he asked, "So, have the two of you done it yet? Or are you going to wait? Because, right before the finals seems like a big risk."

"We haven't done anything yet, Kurama, because it is too big of a risk. As you know, if we go through it now, and I weren't to come back, he would be alone."

Simultaneously, they lifted their heads up to the window when they felt Yusuke's power. Nodding to each other, they when to were he was.

"Let's stick with something simple like where'r Kurama and Nia?" Kuwabara said nervously.

"Kuwabara, we're right here."

Seeing Kuwabara's reaction, Nia smirked, "Nervous?"

He ignored the question and turned around, "Alright, now we just need to find the old lady! Has anyone seen her?"

Hiei closed his eyes and stayed silent. Kurama did the same. Yusuke and Nia both felt their heart wrench at the sound of her name and fell silent, until Yusuke spoke up, "She's not coming. She's not well, she just needs some time to rest."

After that they went their separate ways to prepare for the challenge ahead.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter...next chapter is the beginning of the finals. I'm gonna give you all a heads-up, after the end of the dark tournament, everything will be made up by me. Other then the main characters, of course. Some of you might hate me for what I'm going to do, so sorry in advance. ^_^' But I guess we won't know if you'll like it until I get it up here.


	23. Kurama Vs Karasu

Chapter 23!

I hope this longer chapter makes up for the shorter chapter I left you with yesterday.

I would like to thank...

summerneverlasts

PPGXRRB 4EVA

P.S. - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my OCs

* * *

~Nia's POV~

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei and I all stood waiting for the door to to arena to open.

"One question." Yusuke opened one eye to look at Kurama. "Have you arranged for a substitute for Genkai since she won't be joining us today?"

"I did, but the little twerp should have been here by now."

"Well I don't see the reason why she can't be here like the rest of us." Kuwabara complained.

"He told you, she's sick." I said to him irritated that he wasn't letting it go.

"Ah! Just so happens I know a secret remedy that can cure all kinds of sickness!" he paused and started to think. "Let me think, first you hang upside down for a while, then you eat five large lemons, drink some tea with pepper and then wrap your body in seaweed."

I literally face palmed at his stupidity because I was lost for words. Hiei though, had something to say, "So tell me, what's it like living in a constant haze of stupidity."

Kuwabara roared in frustration, "I've had enough of you lip half pint!"

The room around us rumbled and shortly after, the door opened and we were aloud to walk out to the arena.

Juri coughed lightly to gain everyone's attention, "Your attention please. please put your hands together for everyone's favorite. Team Toguro!"

The door on the other end of the arena and team Toguro walked out. The crowd erupted in cheers and I had to slap a handover my ear to protect it from the scream Kuwabara let out. I refused to look at team Toguro and instead looked at Kuwabara who said to Yusuke, "You said you had someone to replace Genkai, I hope you know imaginary friends don't count."

"Right."

After he said that the door behind team Toguro opened and Sakyo was standing there.

I glared at the man walking forward. He stopped next to team Toguro and looked over all of us. "i have no intention to participate in this match. being here grants me a better view. I would stake my life that Yusuke's team will be defeated before my turn arrives. Now let's begin."

Then the door behind us opened and we all turned to see smoke billowing out of the gate. "Wow! Whoever his guy is he shoots out some magical smoke!" Kuwabara said.

"Not exactly." From behind the smoke, there was Koenma in his teen form. "I just thought dry ice would be a nice touch."

"It's a giant Koenma!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Yusuke turned to him angrily, "What kept you?! A diaper change?!"

Walking forward toward us he said, "Look Yusuke, you can cool it with the wise cracks. I don't have to be here you know. I'm doing this as a favor. I shouldn't be risking my life like this. But , Genkai was a friend and Toguro's a jerk."

"Are you sure this is a smart idea?! We don't even know if he can fight!"

I rolled my eyes at Kuwabara's stupidity, "He doesn't need to fight. He's a very last resort in case something unfortunate were to happen to one of us."

Koenma nodded in agreement, "Believe it or not, fighting isn't high on my list of priorities, so I've implemented an escape rout." he turned and swooshed his cape to the side to reveal a jet pack. "The Koenma-tron 5000. What do you think?"

Hiei, Kurama and I all sweat-dropped and Kuwabara fell to the floor. he quickly got back up and shouted, I think we're in deep trouble! That's what!" I turned around and unintentionally mad eye contact with "Rai".

_'You came after all. No fun at all. it would have been fun to chase you round for a while, but...oh well'_

I was going to respond but a black figure stood in front of me blocking my view. Hiei. The glare he was sending him was enough to make me shiver. Could Hiei actually hear what "Rai" was saying?

_'You will not touch her.'_

'Hiei, so nice to finally meet you. I can't wait to see your face once your beloved is gone.'

Hiei growled low in his chest and bared his fangs before pushing me behind him protectively.

"Look at him. Trying to scare us with his dumb figure! man I'm gonna beat him until his mother doesn't recognize him!" Kuwabara said. Then I noticed the man Karasu standing in the ring. The look he was giving Kurama made me instantly know who would be in the first match.

"No." Kurama said stepping forward. "I will handle him."

"It has been decided! We will begin the finals with a match between team Toguro's Karasu, and team Urameshi's Kurama!" announced Juri as Kurama was coming forward.

"Kurama!" yelled Kuwabara as he ran to catch up with him. They began to speak about something I couldn't hear so I ignored it and turned my attention back to Hiei.

He was standing in front of me still. I grabbed his arm and tugged on him, "Hiei, calm down. He won't do anything while another fight is going on."

Hiei looked at me and his eyes softened considerably.

"Both players take you opening pose. And begin!" Juri exclaimed into the mic. Draw in my attention from Hiei to the ring in front of us.

Kurama held his hand out with a bunch of rose petals that surrounded him. "Petals and Thorns!" I could see that Kurama was using the rose petals to keep Karasu away from his but it wasn't working out like it should have been. He was walking right into them like there was nothing there. Then he put his hands in the air and the petals began to explode. Karasu began trying to hit Kurama but luckily he was able dodge all the hits. Kurama tried to hit him with his rose whip but Karasu, without touching it, made it explode. Making it useless.

Karasu again began to attack him and this time when Kurama moved away, an explosion went off on his arm. My grip on Hiei's arm tightened with worry. Kurama kneeled down on the ground and began to run in the other direction. Karasu jumped in front of him, cutting off his escape. Then another explosion hit his leg. "Kurama!"

While Kurama was shaking in pain from the to hits, Karasu's hand began to glow green. he jumped into the air and threw a bomb at him. A giant explosion sounded in the ring, making all of us cover our faces for protection. I on the other hand, burrowed my face into Hiei's back.

"Where is he?!" Yusuke yelled above the explosion.

"Kurama!"

Karasu was the first to jump from the smoke, and I was afraid that he would be the only one to come out. Then, I began to feel that familiar aura. Kurama had changed into Yoko.

"Alright! This is gonna be sweet!" Kuwabara cheered.

Yusuke was confused at the kitsune's sudden appearance, "You're telling me that's Kurama?"

Koenma answered, "basically. As you know his real name is Yoko Kurama, but he's known by several other titles too."

I looked back up at Hiei and he was smiling at Yoko's appearance in the ring. No doubt this fight just got more interesting, and a bit more even. Kaurasu and Yoko both stood in the ring until Yoko threw two flowers and they met with a small explosion. Yoko then began to bounce around the arena, dodging some unseen force. Then he stopped. explosions sounded across the arena and when the smoke cleared, Yoko stood under a giant purple plant. After a few moments, the plants giant leaves began to attack Karasu.

"This one's in the bag." Koenma commented.

"Who cares if he's part of the, whatever ya call it class, Yoko's still kicking his butt!"

Hiei commented on Kuwabara's remark, "It's called the Quest Class. I bet you don't remember your own name half the time."

"Get off me! Anyway, that supper fox Kurama is gonna beet that idiot! I just know."

"For once in my life, I hope you're right, Kuwabara." I state.

Karasu continued to run. He was able to blow up a few of the giant leaves with mouths, but in the end he was caught by the plant. After his mask fell off, Karasu was wrapped in layer upon layer of leaves. Yoko began to walk away, but stopped when the plant moved to the ground. The plant exploded and Karasu was still there, minus the mask.

Suddenly, Karasu's hair changed from black to blonde and a green aura surrounded him.

"Could someone fill me in here? Whats going on with his hair?" asked Kuwabara

"It's an explicit sign that he's internalizing his power, which means the bombs he creates are now inside of him. Virtually making him one big explosive." Hiei explained.

"Are you serious?" Yusuke asked him.

"Of course I am. If my assumption is correct, he's about to detonate. I suggest you take cover now." Hiei pushed me further behind him and to act as a shield for me.

And his assumption was correct. Just moments after that, Karasu jumped into the air and lunged at Yoko. A giant explosion was the out come. So large it even left a whole in the stadium wall.

Hiei had picked me up and jumped on the arena wall. Yusuke was the first to get out of the rubble, "Is everyone all right?"

Koenma groaned, "That idiot almost killed me, I should have him arrested."

Kuwabara asked, "Hey, you guy's here singing?"

He then looked up and spotted Hiei and I on the wall. "Thank you." I muttered to him as he jumped down and put me back on my feet.

"Hn."

"Whre's Kurama?!" Yusuke asked.

The smoke in the ring cleared to reveal a blonde Karasu completely unharmed. And out of the rubble came a red haired Kurama. "Oh, no." I muttered. Things just took a turn for the worst.

"Ah, crap, the potion wore off. Now he's really gonna have to wing it." Yusuke commented.

"I don't get it! He said it was supposed to last 15 minuets! That's it. next time I see Sazuka, I'm mopping up the floor with his face!"

Kurama tried to use his rose whip, but he was too weak to even give it form. Instead, Kurama rushed at him and began trying to hit him. This carried on for a while with Karasu just dodging.

"He has a plan," Hiei said, "It's obvious in the way he moves."

Kurama was finally able to land a hit on him, but Karasu saw what he was going to do. After sliding back a ways, Karasu picked the seed out of his chest.

"That stupid jerk is really starting to tick me off." said Kuwabara.

"He knows what Kurama's gonna do before he does it." Yusuke stated.

"Uh, guys, I don't think he's gonna make it."

I wanted to just shout at the brat for saying that but i was too focused on the battle and trying to stop my hands from shaking. Something latched around Kurama's leg and shortly after an explosion went off and he couldn't get away. "Kurama!"

Yusuke ran forward after Kurama got to his feet with difficulty, "Don't move another inch, Kurama! You're surrounded by bombs!"

Karasu walked forward and held a hand out. All I could focus on were Kurama's screams of agony as what i could on;y guess where bombs connected with him. he fell to his knees and blood was poring out of his wounds. "Kurama!"

Kurama stood there for a few moments before more explosions were on his skin, his screams were even louder then the bombs. "...no..." i muttered as Kurama stood there, nearly every inch of clothing soaked in blood. Then, he was falling. I watched with wide eyes as Kurama fell to the ground and i didn't even realize i had let out a blood curtailing scream.

Juri began the count and was at 7 when Kurama got to his hands and knees. Kuarasu was about to finish him but Kurama's body was surrounded by purple light and a plant shot out. The whole stadium was in stunned silence when the plant connected with Karasu and began to suck him dry. knowing that Karasu as dead my attention was back on Kurama. "Get up. Please, get up."

Then, Kurama stood. Kuwabara and Yusuke both began to cheer, and I let out a sigh of relief. Yusuke had run into the ring and so did I.

"How ya feeling there champ?"

Kurama looked at Yusuke, "Fine." He then fell to one knee, clutching his arm. Yusuke bent down and steadied him and I began to heal what I could. "I'm sorry, if only I was able to lift myself a fraction of a second sooner."

"Who cares. You won." Yusuke told him.

"It's unwise to be so confident before an official announcement." I didn't know what he meant by that, but it couldn't be good.

"And the official announcement says, the winner of match one is Karasu!" Juri announced.

"What!?" Yusuke gasped.

I on the other and, was so shocked I couldn't move.

Yusuke stalked over to Juri and put a hand on her shoulder to make her look at him, "Hey! You with the big fish ears! i got a bone to pick with you! how does a dead guy win?"

"Hold it. I'd like it if you'd remove your hand."

"i'd like you to remove your head from your ass! but I don't see that happenin any time soon!"

"I wont talk to you until you learn to keep you grimy fingers to yourself."

"I'll put these grimy fingers through your face if you don't tell how a breathing guy loses!"

"Fine! Your friend lost the dumb match because he was down for ten seconds after i started counting!"

"Oh. Well then why didn't you say so?"

"Jerk ass!"

"Hey! Kurama, you know what she's talking about?"

"Yes, I'm afraid." Kurama answered.

Koto proceeded to show a tape that showed Kurama stayed down for 10.28 seconds. I thought it was bull, but you can't argue with that damn comity. Yusuke came back over to Kurama and I, "Can you walk?"

"Even if he can, he shouldn't with his injuries."

Yusuke nodded in agreement before helping Kurama walk back to the others. The entire crowd, minus my brother and the girls, started to chant "2 more to go!"

"Shut up! That's not even a clever chant!" I had to agree with Kuwabara, it was perhaps the most idiotic chant I had ever heard. "No one seems to account our moral victory here! At least everyone on our team is alive."

Then silence, "You just don't get it" We all turn and see it was the elder Toguro who spoke.

"Oh, so you all shut up for the shoulder monkey!"

"Because they know whenever I open my mouth I have something of importance to say. Your observation is, as usual, short-sided and quite incorrect."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean."

"Even if by cruel cosmic joke you survive your matches. You forget the champions are each granted a wish. Once our team wins and mine is awarded. I'll wish for the death of all your friends."

The crowd erupted with cheers of approval. Yusuke set Kurama down and I continued heal his wounds. "Forget world peace. Now I'll just wish for muscles!" Yusuke shouted.

Hiei stepped forward, "You know what I'll with for? The blood death of that tournament comity so that I will never get pulled into one of their carnivals again."

Elder Toguro jumped on to the ring, "But before my wish can be fulfilled, i'm going to enjoy very much beginning the annihilation of you personally. Go ahead, I'll graciously allow you to choose your first opponent." From behind him, a big man with samurai armor stepped forward. "Oh, Bui I wasn't expecting you to step forward so soon. You must be special, he rarely shows this much initiative." Bui began to walk forward to the center of the ring. "This should be good. Whichever one of you gets to fight Bui is in for quite a treat. He has the strength of a thousand oxen."

"Yeah? Well take a look at these big guns I've got here!" I face palmed at Kuwabara's stupidity. "Let me take him."

Koenma crossed his arms over his chest. "So, you want to be burried in that? Or something decent?"

I joined in, "And what flowers do you like? I'll be sure to give you some."

He ignored me and instead grabbed Koenma, "Now that you're close to my height, why don't you say it to my face!?"

"Yusuke."

I looked back at Hiei and so did Yusuke. i was planing on taking the thug with sunglasses for myself. But for what he did to Genkai I believe vengeance belongs to you.

"Thank you."

Hiei moved fast into the ring and Kuwabara finally took his gaze away from Koenma. "Hiei?"

"But this thug will do just as well." That was all he said before continuing into the ring.

* * *

Hope ya like it! :)


End file.
